


Érzelmek

by Szim



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: Sziasztok! Itt egy újabb fordításom, amihez végre megkaptam az engedélyt. Remélem tetszeni fog. Majd dobjatok meg egy szívecskével, vagy egy kommenttel (akár helyesírási vagy nyelvhelyességi hibáról is) esetleg. Jó mókát hozzá! A folytatása attól függően következik, hogy mennyire érek rá vagy haladok vele gyorsan, mert vannak benne olyan gondolatok, amiket nem egyszerű magyarrá varázsolni :D ( De persze lehet sürgetni...:D)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Emotions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/922543) by [LadyRa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRa/pseuds/LadyRa). 



> Sziasztok! Itt egy újabb fordításom, amihez végre megkaptam az engedélyt. Remélem tetszeni fog. Majd dobjatok meg egy szívecskével, vagy egy kommenttel (akár helyesírási vagy nyelvhelyességi hibáról is) esetleg. Jó mókát hozzá! A folytatása attól függően következik, hogy mennyire érek rá vagy haladok vele gyorsan, mert vannak benne olyan gondolatok, amiket nem egyszerű magyarrá varázsolni :D ( De persze lehet sürgetni...:D)

Jim a bár felé mutatott.- Menj csak be nyugodtan, és foglalj egy bokszot. Nemsokára itt leszek.

Spock hezitált.-Talán el kellene, hogy kísérjelek téged.

Jim megrázta a fejét. -És hallgassam, ahogy nyafogsz, miközben vásárolok? Nem, köszönöm.

-A vulkániak nem nyafognak, Kapitány.-mondta Spock ellenkezve.

Vigyorogva, Jim újra rámutatott.-Gyerünk, szerezz egy bokszot. Rendelj egy italt. Néhány perc múlva itt leszek.

Spock elfojtott egy sóhajtást. Meg tudta mondani, hogy ez nem egy olyan vita, amit meg tudott volna nyerni, főleg, hogy nem tudta volna megmagyarázni a barátjának, hogy miért érezte kényelmetlennek, hogy nélküle menjen be a bárba. Vonakodva elfordult, és elindult az ivászati létesítmény felé.

 

Jim nézte a barátját, ahogy annak arca felvette az olvashatatlan vulkáni maszkot, és egy pillanatnyi bizonytalanságot érzett, aggódva, hogy miért kellett Spocknak felvennie miatta, micsoda felhajtás.

Egy pillanatra elengedve felnézett, majd le a sétálóutcára, próbálva egy elfogatható ruhaüzletet találni. Szokatlanul ügyetlenül, Jimnek sikerült leönteni a ruháját egy bögre kávéval, ahogy a délutáni találkozó a végéhez közeledett.

Visszamehetett volna a hajóra egy tiszta ingért, de úgy tűnt, mintha ő és Spock nem  pihent volna éjszaka hetek óta, és nem akart balszerencsésen belesétálni kikerülhetetlenül a hajó ügyeibe. Egy jelzés az utca végén elkapta a szemét, és arra indult fürge sétálással.

 

Spock a tőle telhető legjobban próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni a ráirányuló pillantásokat, ahogy belépett. Annak ellenére, hogy tudta, ez egy illogikus reakció, Spock úgy találta, hogy a figyelem, amit begyűjtött a helyszínen, elég zavaró. Rosszul felszerelt volt ahhoz, hogy bánni tudjon a szexuális energiákkal és az érzelmekkel, amik átitatták az ilyenfajta környezetet. Spock kettő tapasztalata a szexuális érintkezésről egy másik lénnyel az akarata ellenére történt. Mindkét epizód inkább olyan volt, mint valami szegényesen emlékezett álom, és kevés bizalommal hagyta ott a saját szexualitását illetően. És az egész összeomlás az első Pon Farr miatt igazán nem segített neki ebben.

 

Összességében, a szex egy olyan dolog volt, amiről inkább nem gondolkozott. De most, ebben a környezetben, egymagában, ezt nehéz volt nem tenni. Kezdett rájönni, néhány elmondhatatlan okból, hogy a vulkániak egy szexuális kihívást nyújtottak sok választónak bizonyos körökből. Amikor egymaga volt, rendszeresen megközelítették. És vagy nem tudták, vagy nem érdekelte őket, hogy ő egy érintőtelepata, ahogy az udvarlási szokásaik részeként gyakran megérintették. Ő felvértezte magát, vagy legalábbis megpróbálta, de Spock felfedezte legnagyobb megdöbbenésére, hogy a szexuális energia egy hatalmas erő.

Az gyakran letörte a páncéljait, otthagyva őt túl nyitottan a kísérő érzelmeknek. A legtöbbször ezek az érzelmek negatívak voltak: szűkölködő, kétségbeesett, és magányos, és ők  megkavarták a saját érzéseit a magányról, zavarva őt.

 

Jim egy üdvözlő ütést nyújtott, ahogy rájött, nem egyszerű a vulkáni nélkül lenni. A férfi kivételesen megközelíthető volt, amikor Jimmel volt.  Még mindig látta a pillantásaikat, de valami a kapitánya arcán vagy pozícióján távol tartotta őket. A kapitánya több figyelmet takarított be a sajátjából, és Spock elég készséges volt a háttérbe szorulni.

Időközben Spock észrevette azt, hogy valami a saját arcán úgy tűnt, elkedvtelenít sok udvarlót, akik Jim figyelméért versengtek. Ez először zavarta őt, arra késztette, hogy elcsodálkozzon, vajon ez egyfajta érzelmi kifejezés-e, de alapos mérlegelés után eldöntötte, hogy mikor ő és a kapitány elmentek a szárazföldre, mint most is, ez szándékosan együtt töltött idő, és ez csak logikus megakadályozása a lehetséges megszakításoknak.

 

Átkelve a parketten, Spock próbálta minél jobban elkerülni, hogy bárkit is megérintsen, hálásan, hogy még csak most kezdett túlságosan tömött lenni. Kiszúrt egy bokszot hátul, ami kellően árnyékolt volt, és nem volt az útban. Mozdult, hogy megszerezze a teret, hálásan becsúszva bokszba, szemben az ajtóval, így majd láthatja, amikor Jim megérkezik.

 

*****

 

A nagy ember dühösen nézett a kisebb útitársára. -Xan, üresnek érzem magam. Táplálkoznom kell.

-Tudom, Vox, én is érzem. -Xan  végigmérte a testvérét. A jelek amik végigkacskaringóztak lefelé a kezén, és keresztül a kézfejein, elvesztették az élességüket. A sajátjai hasonlóan végzetesen szenvedtek.

\- Szerezz nekem valakit, aki kitart egy ideig ez alkalommal. Az utolsó túl gyorsan halt meg. 

Xan nézte a vulkánit, ahogy a bár hátuljába sétált. -Hát nem vigyázok rád mindig?- kérdezte Voxtól, nézve, ahogy a vulkáni becsúszott a hátul lévő bokszba.

A hang  türelmetlen volt. -Szükségem van valakire hamar.

-Azt hiszem, éppen találtam valakit. Valakit, aki erős és szép.- helyezte rá a kezét Vox karjára.- Maradj itt. Hagyd, hogy elrendezzem a dolgokat. 

Vox bólintott, és a hátát nekinyomta a falnak. -Siess.

Xan átnézett a termen, célul kitűzve a hátsó bokszot.

 

*****

 

Jim flörtölt. Nem mintha tervezett volna bármit is tenni érte, nem, amikor Spockkal volt, de sosem árt egy kis gyakorlás. A lány nagyon kedves és segítőkész volt, és Jim enyhén meglepődött, amikor rájött, hogy nem érdekli, hogy többet is tegyen, mint flörtöljön. Amit igazán akart, az volt, hogy visszatérjen Spockhoz, és élvezzen némi időt kettesben a vulkáni barátjával. Az utóbbi időben úgy tűnt, mintha a hajó ügyei betolakodtak mindig, amikor ő és Spock sakkoztak, vagy csak csendben együtt ebédeltek.

 

Elkezdte élvezni ezt a barátságot jobban, mint azt valaha képzelte volna, hogy lehetséges. Megszerezni Spock beleegyezését, hogy elkíséri őt a kimenőn, még ha csak egy estére is, úgy érződött, mint egy jelentős győzelem.

Jim úgy vette, mint egy elismerést, vagy legalábbis egy indokot, hogy ő többet jelent Spocknak, mint a legutóbbi matematikai vagy fizikai talány, amit megoldott a lenyűgöző elméjével. Jim tudta, hogy Spock mindig őt helyezte előtérbe, ha kimenőre ment, de mindig, most és akkor, lévén ember, nyilvános figyelmet akart. Az idő elmúlt a szeretett élményeitől, ami talán feltűnik egy kis gesztusnak Spock felé, de ez elég volt Jimnek.

Még mindig nem választott egy hordható inget. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy miért, de úgy tűnt, nagyon fontos, hogy tökéletes ruhát találjon. Rámosolyogva az eladónőre, a segítségéért folyamodott a megfelelő ruházat kiválasztásáért az estére.

 

*****

 

Xan besiklott a bokszba a vulkánin keresztül. -Nem látni túl sok vulkánit errefelé.

Spock találkozott a férfi egykedvű pillantásával. -Valószínűsítem, hogy ez igaz. - észrevette a jeleket az idegen karjain és kezein. Egyik szemöldöke felemelkedett.

Xan  ezt bátorításnak vette. -Valami különlegeset keresel?

-Nem.-mondta Spock.-Én csupán annyit szeretnék, hogy egyedül hagyjanak.

Xan egy győztes mosolyt ragasztott az arcára.- Az emberek nem azért jönnek ilyen helyekre, hogy egyedül maradjanak. Gondolom, csak játszod a nehezen kaphatót.

-Biztosíthatom, hogy nem teszem.- egy kis robot drón jelent meg Spock választott italával a tálcáján. Spock kinyúlt érte, kíváncsian vizslatva a gépet. Ezután felnézett a férfire, aki még mindig mellette ült. A jelek megint magukra vonzották a szemeit. 

-Én nem vagyok tájékozott a fajtádról.

Xan bólintott. A legtöbb ember nem volt. A fajtája hajlamos volt rejtőzködni, amíg csak néhányan maradtak.Volt benne egy kis félelem, hogy ez a vulkáni már halott róluk. -Én thalamani vagyok.

-Melyik bolygóról származik?

Xan nem akart többet felfedni.-Látod, igazam volt. Szeretnél némi társaságot.

Spockban tudatosult, hogy ő talán, ellentétes üzenetet adott. Kiválasztotta a végeredményben legjobban kívánt és visszakozott.-Elnézést a tolakodásért.

-Semmi baj. Gyerünk, szeretnélek bemutatni téged a testvéremnek. Tőle megkérdezhetsz bármit, amit szeretnél.-kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy megérintse a vulkáni kezét.

Spock hátrahúzta a kezét, mielőtt az érintés megvalósulhatott volna, megerősítve a pajzsait. -Nem szeretnék találkozni a testvérével. Én csak egyedül szeretnék maradni.- Spock ránézett az ajtóra, rájőve, hogy ugyanúgy szeretné, ha a kapitánya végre megjelenne.

 

Egy még ragadozóbb mosoly keresztezte Xan arcát. -Jól érezhetjük magunkat.

Spock szemöldöke felemelkedett.- Ennek a lehetőségét, igencsak alacsonynak találom. És, nem kívánom...-a vulkáni szinte kipréselte a szavakat-  ...jól érezni magamat.

Xant igazából nem érdekelte, hogy ez a bizonyos vulkáni akart-e szórakozni, vagy nem. Valójában, miután Vox rárakta a kezét, Xan garantálni tudta, hogy az nem lett volna szórakoztató. Végigmérte a vulkánit, élvezve azt, amit látott. Talán megbeszélhetné Voxszal, hogy hagyja őt elsőnek, amíg még jól néz ki.Egy olyan mozdulatot használva, amit az évek során tökéletesített, megkísérelt felállni, mintha el akarná hagyni, és meglökte Spock poharát, kiöntve annak tartalmát. -Hé, sajnálom.

Spock a szalvétáját használva itatta fel a folyadékot, ami azzal fenyegetett, hogy rácsöpög. -Ne aggódjon miatta. Egyszerűen rendelek majd egy másikat.

-Majd én megteszem. Ez a legkevesebb, amit tehetek.

-Ez nem szükséges.-mondta Spock határozottan.

-Már hogy ne lenne az.-mondta Xan kérlelhetetlenül.- Én öntöttem ki. Mindjárt itt leszek vele.

 

Spock kiengedett egy kis sóhajt, és megkísérelte feltörölni a folyadék maradékát. Vetett egy újabb gyors pillantást az ajtó felé, csodálkozva, hogy mi tart ennyi ideig a barátjának.

Xan megérdeklődte a csapostól, hogy mit ivott Spock, és újrarendelte. A hátával a vulkáni felé, lopva körülnézett, azután előkapott egy kis fiolát a belső zsebéből, és beleürítette a tartalmát az italba, lágyan megrázva azt, hogy összekeverje a két folyadékot. Megfordult, és visszasétált a bokszhoz, és Spock kezébe adta az italt. -Sajnálom, ami történt.

-Nincs szükség bocsánatkérésre. Egy baleset volt.

\- Ó, igen, egy baleset.-Xan bólintott. -Talán visszajövök később. Megnézni, hátha meggondoltad magad.

-Nem fogom.

Xan újra bólintott, a belső hangja sikongatott. -Sose tudhatod. Talán...

Spock valahogy megakadva érezte magát,  nem tudva hogyan társalogjon valakivel, aki annyira illogikusan elutasítja, hogy elhiggyen bármit, amit mond. Nem mondott semmit, és visszatért az asztal tisztogatásához a szalvétával, amit a drón szolgáltatott neki. Végül, némi megkönnyebbüléssel hallotta, ahogy a férfi megfordult és elsétált. Spock befejezte a kiöntött ital feltörlését, és ezután még távolabb ült a bokszban, kortyolva az italából. 

 

Xan átsétált a báron, vissza a testvéréhez. Vox egy nyugtalan pillantást vetett rá. -Szereztél valakit nekem?

-Csak most adtam neki némi flunyt. Adj neki körülbelül tizenöt percet.

-Ki az, Xan? Ki az?-Xan szinte hallotta a sóvárgást és a kétségbeesett szükséget a testvére hangjában. A jelek a karján még észrevehetetlenebbek lettek. 

Rámutatott a hátsó bokszra.-Ott. A vulkáni.

Vox szemei szélesre tágultak.- Egy vulkáni? Még sosem próbáltam vulkánival ezelőtt.

Xan elvigyorodott.- Én sem.- Ránézett az árnyékban ülő férfire.-De ez ma este meg fog változni.

 

*****

 

Az új ingét felvéve, elrendezte, hogy az egyenruháját felszállítsák a hajóra, majd visszatért az utcára, elindulva a bár felé.

Az úton találkozott egy utcai művésszel, aki képes volt kicsavarni a testét egy hihetetlen szögbe. Egyszerre lenyűgözötten és felháborodottan, Kirk megállt és nézte.

 

*****

 

Spock pohara döngve csapódott le az asztalról, és a férfi meglepődéssel vette észre, hogy elbecsülte, hogy hol van a felület, és ténylegesen pár centivel az asztal felett engedte el a poharát. A szemöldökei felemelkedtek, ahogy a poharat nézte, mintha az fel tudná fedni néhány új titkát az univerzumnak. Lassan tudatára ébredt annak a ténynek, hogy a teste nem működött annak általános hatásfokának csúcsán. Nehézségei támadtak a tárgyakra való ráfókuszálásban, és nyilvánvalóan érzékelési felfogóképessége is csődöt mondott.

 

Azután felfigyelt arra, hogy természetellenesen nyugodtnak érzi magát, ami, paradoxon módon, idegessé tette. Azonnal elkezdett futtatni néhány belső vizsgálatot a pszichológiai folyamatain. Spock kétségbeesett, hogy a képessége a gondolkodásra szintén sérült. A gondolatai nehézkesnek érződtek, és ez megkívánt jelentős koncentrációt, hogy fenntartsa a fókuszát.

 

Ez még jobban megrémítette, valami komolyan rossz volt. Küzdött keresztül a ködön és a testére összpontosított. Az első rendellenesség, aminek a tudatára ébredt, az a hormonális kiegyensúlyozatlanság volt. Az új összeállítás ingerelte az emlékezetét, és az erejét megfeszítette, hogy tovább rajzolja. Spock becsukta a szemeit, remélve, hogy a vizuális zavarás hiánya talán segít neki.

 

Ezzel szemben talált egy teljesen új rohamot az aggasztó érzésekből. Szinte érezni tudta az anyagát a boksz ülésének a keze alatt. Bársonyos tapintású volt, és elálmélkodott annak puhaságán és bolyhosságán. A levegő odasodródott a plafonon lévő szellőzőkészülékből áramolva, mint kis örvénykék, keresztül az arcának és kezének bőrén; oda is fordította a fejét, hogy jobban átjárja az élmény. A zene átfújt a levegőn, látszólag átdöfve a pajzsait, megérintve az érzéseit.

 

Spock hirtelen kipattintotta a szemeit. Eltökélte, hogy visszaszerzi a kontrollját, így vett egy mély lélegzetet és megkísérelt lecsúszni egy lágy meditatív állapotba. Mialatt csupán mérsékelten volt sikeres a célja elérésében, képes volt visszaemlékezni az utolsó esetre, mikor a hormonjai ilyen mértékben elváltoztak, és a rettegés   érzete csúszott végig a gerincén.  Nem lehet itt az ideje megint, még mindig évek vannak addig. Spock visszagondolt arra is, hogy semmi kellemes nem volt a legutóbbi Pon Farrjában, jóllehet most, gondjának dacára, volt némi vonzerő ebben az érzéki élményben.

 

De majdnem mintha a gondolatai lettek volna a kiváltó események, a benyomások kezdtek kelletlenül mocorogni. A felszabadult adrenalin-roham végigözönlött a szervezetén, és az erodálódó kontrollja mögött érezni tudta a saját  kevésbé barátságos érzéseit. Elengedhetetlen volt, hogy visszatérjen a hajóra mielőtt bármiféle sérelmet okozhatna.

 

Volt még valami más, ami miatt Spock tudta, hogy nyugtalannak kellene lennie, és fokozatosan növekedett a frusztrációja a saját képtelenségén, hogy rendezze a gondolatait. Aztán elérkezett hozzá, és a pánik végigszáguldott rajta, ahogy visszaemlékezett a saját kapcsolat nélküli státuszára. Spock gondolta, hogy itt lenne már az ideje találni egy társat, valakit, aki csillapítja a tüzet, mikor az túlterheli őt újra. Ha ez tényleg a Pon Farr volt, akkor már késő, és a halálán van.

 

A vulkáni légzése egyre gyorsult, szinte lehetetlennek találva, hogy lépést tartson a benyomásokkal, amik végigszáguldottak a testén. Spock végigtapogatta a derékszíját a kommunikátoráért. Az ujjai remegtek, és gyakorlatlannak látszottak, így egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt, míg végre képes volt kiakasztani és felnyitni. Spock remélte, hogy lehetséges számára a transzportálás egyenesen a lakrészébe. Lealacsonyító volt, hogy valaki láthatta őt ilyen állapotban, ennyire kontrollvesztetten. Tartva a kommunikátort, hezitált mielőtt beszélt, biztosan abban, hogy az állapota nyilvánvaló lesz már csupán a hangjának tónusából.

 

Ahogy habozott, valaki kitépte az ujjai közül. - Erre nincs szükséged.

 

Spock felemelte a szemeit, hogy észrevegye, a férfi visszatért. Nem értette miért vették el a kommunikátorát. Küszködve, hogy beszéljen, Spock nehézkesen mondta:-  Nekem azt kell kérnek, hogy...- Spock megáltt, újrapróbálkozva,- Nekem vissza kell azt kapnom.

 

Xan megrázta a fejét. -Azt nem hiszem.

 

Zavarodottan, a vulkáni rápillantott újra a férfira.- Én nem.... Én még mindig nem igénylem a társaságát.

 

\- Á, én viszont igénylem a tiédet.- Spock kinyúlt a kommunikátorért, de a férfi belecsúsztatta a zsebébe, és bemászott a bokszba a vulkáni mellé. - Hé, lazulj el. Úgysincs hely, ahova mehetnél.

 

\- Téved. Mennem kell.- Spock megrázta a fejét, megpróbálva kitisztítani. Vissza kellett menjen a hajóra. Keresgélte az övén a kommunikátorát, de felfedezte, hogy nincs ott. A homloka ráncokba szaladt, ahogy megpróbálta meghatározni, hogy hol lehet. Homályos emléke volt arról, hogy a kezében fogja. Spock az asztalra nézett, de csak a poharát találta ott.

 

Xan elvigyorodott.- Tetszett az italod? Különlegesre csináltam, csak neked.

 

Spock rábámult a pohárra, majd Xanra, megpróbálva értelmet csiholni abba, amit most hallott.- Mit..Mit tettél?- Lassan kinyúlt a pohárért, és óvatosan felvette, az orrához emelte azon célból, hogy gyanakvóan megszagolja a maradékot. Semmi szokatlant nem észlelt. _Nem,_ gondolta Spock, _az érzékeimre jelenleg nem támaszkodhatok_. - Te...Mit adtál be nekem?

 

\- Nem számít. Ami számít, az az, hogy megyünk és jól érezzük magunkat.- Xan kinyúlt és megérintette Spock kezét.- Gyerünk.

 

Spock kiengedett egy nyögést, ahogy megérezte a thalamani gondolatait és érzéseit. Olyan volt, mintha egy tisztátalan jelenlét a testébe lépett volna. Szinte látta, mit tett ő és a testvére az emberekkel a múltban. A férfi szüksége a bántalmazásra, a kielégülés, amit mások fájdalmában és megalázásában talált, elsodorta a megzavarodott, bedrogozott vulkánit. Újra nyögött, és távolabb mozdult, a boksz hátuljába. Hirtelen azt vette észre, hogy kienged egy mentális kiáltást Kirknek.

 

Xan élvezte az emberek bántását, és szakértő volt benne. Meg tudta mondani, hogy csupán az érintése megsebezte a vulkánit. Kinyúlt a vulkáni másik kezéért, és mindkettőt szorosan tartotta, határozottan táplálkozva a férfi fájdalmából. A szemei elkezdtek felcsillanni. Amikor érezte, hogy a vulkáni elkezdte kihúzni őket, érezve hogy mennyire erős maradt még így is, a drog hatása mellett, Xan elégedetten elvigyorodott. Vox  meg fogja kapni, amire szüksége van, ezzel az egyeddel. Mintegy végszóként, Vox becsúszott a bokszba Spock túloldalára.

 

Spock még csak nem is vette észre őt, túl elfoglalt volt azzal, hogy megszálltnak érezze magát. Az érzelmi válasza a képekre a férfi elméjében, félelem, düh, undor, szégyen, mind keresztülszáguldott rajta, gyorsabban, minthogy megbirkózhasson vele. A menekülés volt a legfontosabb. Meglökte Xant, és sikeresen eltávolította a férfit a bokszból. Spock kétségbeesetten lendült előre az ülésből, átkozva a bedrogozott testét, és annak lelassult reakcióidejét. De mielőtt félútig elért volna, Vox átnyúlt az asztalon és elzárta a kijáratot. Ahogy Vox megérintette őt, Spock hátrahőkölt, ez a férfi még a másiknál is rosszabb mentális kisugárzást tudhatott magáénak A vulkáni öklözöttnek érezte magát, a férfi szenvedélyes vágyától az erőszak felé, az elmondhatatlan kapacitása miatt a kegyetlenségre. Érezni tudta amit ez a férfi szándékozott vele tenni, a módot, ahogy használni akarta.

 

Spock nézte ahogy a nagyobb férfi jelei elkezdtek fényleni, a mintájuk élesedett és émelyítő borzadással észlelte, hogy a  férfi valahogy belőle táplálkozik. Azután az első férfi leült mellé megint, és megfogta a karját. A vulkáni szinte érezte, ahogy a kontrollja darabokra törik. Spock megrémült, hogyha ezek a férfiak belekényszerítik a párosodásba ebben az elmeállapotban, ami egy veleszületett imperatívusz, hogy mentálisan kapcsolódjon a párosodás ideje alatt, talán kinyújtatja őt az elméjükért még jobban, és ettől a gondolattól le kellett nyelnie az epét, erőfeszítést téve, hogy ne hányja el magát. Újra, az elméjében, kiáltott Jimért.

 

****

Jim egy pillanatnyi összezavarodást érzett, ahogy az utcai művészt nézte, és ez egy erős szükséggé nőtte ki magát, hogy menjen Spockhoz. Megkönnyítve az útját kifelé a tömegből a bár felé fordult. Eddig nem is vette észre, hogy mennyire messze kóborolt. Amikor már képes volt kivenni a bár cégerét néhány száz méterről, megint érezte azt a zavarodottságot és a félelem borzongása szikrázott végig a gerincén. Elkezdett gyorsabban sétálni, kikerülve a mellette sétáló gyalogosokat, sürgető szükségét érezve, hogy megbizonyosodjon barátja biztonságáról. Jimnek ötlete sem volt miért érez így, de nem állt szándékában figyelmen kívül hagyni ezt. Minél közelebb jutott, annál inkább erősödött benne ez az érzés. Jim elkezdett futni.

****

Amikor bevágódott a bár ajtaján, a szemei a belteret fürkészték. Megtalálta Spockot a sarokban, de a csoportkép, ami a szemei elé tárult annyira valószerűtlen volt, hogy Jim megállt egy pillanatra, megpróbálva némi értelmet csiholni abból, amit látott.

Spock két férfival volt, és azok mindketten megérintették őt. Az egyik a karját tartotta, a másik meg áthajolt az asztalon, és a kezét Spock mellkasán nyugtatta. Jim még egyszer odapillantott, ezúttal a barátja arcára fókuszálva. Spock félt és fájdalmai voltak, így minden védelmező és birtokló ösztön Jim testében elszabadult. Gyorsan mozogva odament a sarokbokszhoz, és megragadta a kisebb férfit.- Mi a fenét csinálsz? Szálj le róla!- Rápillantott a barátjára, magyarázatra várva.- Mi folyik itt?

Spock kiengedett egy megkönnyebbült zihálást, mind a kapitánya érkezése miatt, mind az őt elsodró telepatikus impressziók csökkenése miatt. De aztán Xan máshol kapta el Spock kezét, ellökve Jimet. Spock kiengedett egy kis nyögést, ahogy az éhes szükség újra megduplázódott. Megpróbált beszélni:- Nem vagyok képes... Nekem szükségem van..- Spock megrázta a fejét, frusztráltan amiatt, hogy képtelen az összefüggő beszédre.

-Ez nem tartozik rád.- Mondta Xan Jimnek erőszakosan.- A barátunk csak beteg. Éppen távozni készültünk.

Jim kinyúlt megint a férfiért, megragadta a nyakánál az ingét és megrázta. - Nem fog sehova menni. És én mondom,- vicsorgott-, hogy szedjétek le róla a mancsotokat.

Vox vonakodva elszakította a tekintetét Spockról, nem akarva megzavarni a táplálkozását. Látta amint Xant eltávolította a bokszból egy dühös férfi. A homloka ráncokba szaladt.- Xan, még mindig az enyém lehet, ugye? Azt mondtad, hogy ő az én vulkánim. Azt mondtad az enyém lehet.- Lassan beszélt, a hangja majdnem mámorosnak tűnt.

Indulat száguldott keresztül Jimen és befejezte a cselekvését, mellyel a férfit a földre hajította. Bemászott a bokszba, megpróbálva eltolni a nagyobb férfi kezét Spock mellkasáról.- Ő nem a te vulkánid. Nem tudom mit képzelsz, hogy mit csinálsz, de elfelejtheted.

Xan a földről beszélt, és nem hajlott arra, hogy lemondjon erről a díjról.- Meg tudjuk ezt úgy is oldani, hogy magának is megérje. Mennyit akar?

Jim dühe ugrásszerűen emelkedett az őrjöngés felé a gondolaton, hogy ezek a férfiak megpróbálják megvásárolni őt. Ellökte Vox kezét, és ellenségesen méregette őt, Spockot védelmezőn átfogva.- Ő semmi pénzért nem a tiétek. Ő az enyém. Úgyhogy hagyjátok a pokolba is békén!- Majd Jim körülfogta az ujjaival Spock felkarját.

Spocknak nehézséget okozott követni az összes interakciót. De hallotta Jimet, amint igényt tart rá, és érezte az érintését. Jim összes érzelme, a düh, zavarodottság és félelem, átszáguldott Spockon ugyanúgy. De ezek attól a férfitól jöttek, akit a vulkáni ismert, és eltöltődött az esszenciájával. És végigragyogtak rajta az ember erős érzelmei , ami kétségtelenül abban a hitben hagyta, hogy Spock ehhez a férfihez tartozik.

Spock ösztönösen viszonozta az igényt, az elfogadható forrás különösen örvendetes volt. A szükség, hogy megérintse az elméjét elöntötte a gondolatait, és a keze felemelkedett hogy megkeresse az érintkezési pontokat Jim arcán.

Jim nem figyelt oda. 

Túl elfoglalt volt azzal, hogy nézze a két férfit, akik, úgy tűnt, hogy nem szándékoztak távozni. Xan lassan felkászálódott a földről. Ránézett Voxra.- Öld meg. Aztán fogjuk a vulkánit és megyünk.

Vox átlendült az asztalon, megragadva Jimet a torkánál. Jim megpróbált kiszabadulni a támadója karmaiból, de a férfi úgy érződött, mintha vasból készült volna. Vox oldalvást haladt a székéből, majd felkapta és kirángatta Jimet a bokszból.

Jim szinte érezni tudta a férfit, ahogy változtat a szorításán, és a gyomorszájában tudta, hogyha megfelelően megszorítja a nyaka eltörik. És ha az megtörténik, Spock is halott lesz. Keményebben küzdött.

Spock már mozgott is. Az önkívülete az elutasított megközelítés miatt a társa felé ösztönzést adott az izmainak a mozgáshoz. Egy morgást hallatszott.

Jim teljesen biztos volt abban, hogy Spock volt az, aki morgott, de még mindig, minden szőr a testén égnek állt, válaszképpen annak, ahogy a teste érezte a veszélyt. Egy pillanatnyi intenzív hálát érzett, hogy az a bizonyos hang nem felé irányult. Spock újra morgott és beszélt, a hangja korbácsként csapott a levegőben.- Hogy meritek megérinteni azt, ami az enyém?

Vox figyelmen kívül hagyta őt. A barátja azt mondta neki, hogy ölje meg ezt az embert, tehát ez az amit csinál. Aztán visszatérhet a táplálkozáshoz. A vulkáni leírhatatlanul ízletes volt, és minden, amit tett eddig, az volt, hogy megérintette a mellkasát. Megszorította a fogását Jimen.

A hatás Spock első csapásából végigvisszhangzott Jimen testén. Csupán a vulkáni támogatása tartotta meg az eleséstől. Érezte Spock izmainak hullámzását, ahogy újra megütötte a férfit. A második csapás átlökte a nagyobb férfit a termen keresztül. Jim hallott egy rosszindulatú beszólást, ahogy a csapás kapcsolódott, de figyelmen kívül hagyta, hogy felnézzen Spockra. 

Majdnem elvesztette a képességét a légzésre. Spock ott állt az ő teljes vulkáni dicsőségében, ami egyszerre volt rémisztő és bámulatot keltő látvány. Emlékek árasztották el az elméjét: Spock, ahogy elintézetlenül hagyja a harcukat a forró homokon, szemei ragyognak, arca elpirult dühében, mellkasa emelkedik. Látva, hogy a kisebb férfi elkezdett felemelkedni, Jim visszajött a transzból, és kinyúlt a kommunikátoráért. Felpattintva gyorsan beszélni kezdett, megfogva Spockot.- Itt Kirk. Kettő személy felsugárzásra. Most!- Érezte, ahogy a vulkáni elkezdett megroggyanni, így szorosan tartotta, ahogy eltűntek.

Xan kiengedett egy döbbent kiáltást, ahogy a másik kettő férfi dematerializálódott. Átkozódva a testvéréhez fordult, aki néhány lábnyira tőle a földön feküdt. Senki sem fordított rájuk figyelmet a bárban. Senki sem fordított figyelmet semminek ebben a bárban, kivéve a saját ügyeiket. Ez volt az egyik oka, amiért Xan és Vox gyakran látogattak ide.

Vox oldalához ment, és látta a fájdalmat a szemeiben. Egy vékony csíkban vér szivárgott a szájából egy kis tócsát formázva a padlón. A légzése gyors és akadozó volt, a szemei sajnálattal teltek meg, ahogy a testvérére nézett. Vox megpróbált beszélni, de csak egy nyögésre futotta.

A testvére haldoklott. A szomorúsága ellenére ráfektette a kezét Vox mellkasára, képtelenül arra, hogy megtagadja magától a félelem és fájdalom megízlelésének érzését, főleg, hogy megtagadták tőle a lakomát a vulkániból. Xan látott egy kis csillogást Vox szemeiben, ahogy mohón ette Xan dühét és frusztrációját, az utolsó táplálkozását, mielőtt az életerő eltávozott belőle.

Xan Vox mellkasán tartotta a kezét egészen addig, amíg az utolsó érzés is elhomályosult. Aztán felállt és kisétált a bárból. Valaki majd eltakarítja a testet, mindig elszokták. Xan nem tudta elképzelni hogyan fog egy Voxhoz hasonló társat találni. Újra átkozódott, ahogy a szállása felé tartott. Eldöntve, hogy megáll egy üvegnyi Finiskiai whiskyért, benyúlt a zsebébe némi pénzért, és meglepődött mikor az ujjai valami keménnyel érintkeztek.

Kihúzta a kommunikátort. Xan megállt és elgondolkozott. Végigfutatta az ujjait annak kontúrján, szinte érezve a vulkáni gyötrődését. A vágy, hogy újra megízlelje végighullámzott a testén, a bosszú iránti sóvárgással kísérve. Szorítva a fogásán a fém körül, eldöntötte, hogy a pénzét jobb lesz, ha arra költi, hogy felbéreljen valakit, hogy vizsgálja meg a készüléket és találja ki, hogy hova ment a vulkáni. Ennyivel tartozott Voxnak. Meg fogja találni a vulkánit és elintézi, hogy annak halála lassú legyen.

****

Ahogy az Enterprise megkeményedett Jim talpa alatt, szorított a fogásán, amivel Spockot tartotta meg az eleséstől. A vulkáni megtévesztően nehéz teste miatti megerőltetéstől minden, amire Jim képes volt, hogy megpróbálja elegánsan leemelni mindkettejüket, hogy így ne landoljanak egy illetlen kupacként a transzporterpadon.

A transportertechnikus kiengedett egy zihálást.- Kapitány, jól van?

Kirk felnézett.- Igen, én jól vagyok, de Mr.Spock nincs. Kapcsolja Dr.McCoy azonnal.

-Igenis, uram.

Kirk a barátjához fordult.- Spock, Spock.- suttogta.- Mi történt ott lent?

Sötét szemek megkíséreltek fókuszálni. A kontrollálás lehetősége még mindig lehetőségein kívül volt, és a változások a testében folytatódtak, gondoskodva a jelentős megzavarásról, de az elmeinváziónak vége volt, így megtalált pár szót.-....bedrogoztak engem..

-Miért?- Jim elborzadt.  
\- Azt akarták, hogy.... Kapitány, lángolok.

Jimnek leesett az álla. Semmi félreérthető nem volt a mondatban, vagy hogy mit jelent.- Nem lehet. Még túl korai. Az még évekre van.

-A drog. Annak...- Spock becsukta a szemeit, csak egy pillanatnyi békét akarva, tudva, hogy úgysem lehet. A szükség Jim elméjéért végigzúgott minden sejten a testében. Olyan erősen szorította ökölbe a kezeit, hogy a kicsorduló vér megakadályozza abban, hogy hozzájáruljon a vágyaihoz.- El kell távolodnod. Jobb lesz, ha nem érintesz meg engem.

Jim felpillantott, észrevéve a technikus tágranyílt szemeit, ahogy a két parancsnoki tisztjét nézte, és az ajkait összeszorította.- Ürítse ki a helységet, zászlós.- Spock kiengedett egy kis nyögést, és még szorosabbra zárta az ökleit. Ahogy az ajtó bezáródott a technikus mögött, Jim észrevette a sebeket, amiket a barátja ejtett magán, és Spock kezein.- Állj. Megsebzed magad.

Spock hátratolta a kezeit, és küzdött, hogy arrébb másszon, zihálva.- Ez szükséges.

Jim közelebb mozdult.- Miért? Hagyd, hogy segíthessek.- A hangja megbántott volt.

-Nem tudsz. Elnézésedet kell kérnem.

-Miért?- kérdezte Jim felbőszült tónussal.

Spock hűvösen mondta a szavakat, gyakori szünetekkel, ahogy szüksége volt arra, hogy rendezze a légzését.- Mondtál szavakat,..az igénylésről, és megérintettél. Az elmém elfogadta....a követelésed. Amikor a tűz magával ragad engem én..... meg fogok próbálni kapcsolódni veled. Távol kell maradnod.

Jim végigfutatta Spock szavait a fejében néhányszor.- Én követeltelek téged?

\- Nem úgy értetted. Tudom. Azt mondtad.....A tiéd vagyok. Éreztem a gondolataidban.

\- Én úgy értettem. Az vagy.- Érzett egy újabb dühhullámot.- Abban pokolian biztos lehetsz, hogy nem az övék.

Spock még távolabb mozdult.- Nem kellene mondanod. Kérlek, maradj távol tőlem.

Megrázva a fejét, elragadta a szükség, hogy megvédje a barátját, Jim azt mondta.- Ha szükséges, hogy kapcsolódj velem, hát tedd meg. Nem fogsz meghalni nélküle?

Spock sóhajtott egyet.- Nem tudod mit ajánlottál fel.

\- Nem érdekel. Nem fogom karba tett kézzel nézni, ahogy meghalsz.- Jim megint közelebb mozdult Spockhoz, és kinyúlt érte.

Spock ellökte őt, elég erősen ahhoz, hogy pár lábnyira küldje őt. A hangja tömött volt a feszültségtől.- Ne érints meg engem. Elutasítom az ajánlatodat.- Spock kétrét görnyedt a földön, ahogy a hasa görcsbe rándult.- Ez egy drog. Nem fogok... behódolni neki. Nem fogok.

Jim a padló túloldalán volt, és Spock oldalán még egyszer, amikor McCoy berobbant az ajtón egy csapattal a háta mögött.- Jim, mi a baj?

\- Nem mondott nekem sok mindent.- Válaszolt Jim.- Valaki bedrogozta lent a bolygón. Nem tudom, hogy mivel. Ő...- Kirk a csapatra pillantott, és látta, hogy azzal voltak elfoglalva, hogy Spockot egy hordágyra tegyék. Ellágyította a hangját.- Ez azt tette vele... Bones... azt mondta, hogy itt a Pon Farr.

McCoy szemei kitágultak, és végigfuttatta a trikorderét Spock testén. - Átkozott pokol!

-Abban van?- követelte Jim.

McCoy ránézett az értékekre.- Nos, ha nincs, akkor ez egy remek utánzat.- Benyúlt a táskájába, és kihúzott egy fecskendőt és eszközölt rajta néhány beállítást. Spock oldalához mozdult és a nyakának nyomta. Mielőtt beadhatta volna, a vulkáni keze kilőtt és megragadta a doktor csuklóját. McCoynak megrándult az arca, tudva hogy ez később feltűnő horzsolás lesz. Lenézett Spockra, bosszúsan a megzavarás miatt, hogy enyhítse a páciense fájdalmát..-Igen? Mi az?

Spock elakadó lélegzettel nyögte ki.:- Ne engedje a Kapitányt a közelembe. Ne engedjen senkit a közelembe. El kell szigetelnie.

McCoy lágy tónussal beszélt, ki akarva engesztelni Spockot, hogy így be tudja adni neki a nyugtatót és el tudja vinni a gyengélkedőre.- Természetesen Spock, bármit, amire szükséged van.

Spock nem elégedett meg a doktor válaszával. A fogása erősödött.- Ígérje meg.

McCoy látni tudta a félelmet a vulkáni szemében. Lassan elkezdte felfogni, hogy Spocknak, hogy az ő beleegyezését kérje, hogy ténylegesen kérte, hogy tartsa Jimet távol, annak életbevágóan fontosnak kell lennie. - Senki, rajtam kívül. Ígérem.

Spock látta a fogadalmat a doktor szemében és elengedte a csuklóját. A doktor beadta a nyugtató tartalmát, és a vulkáni eszméletét vesztette.

Jim követte McCoyt a gyengélkedőre, nem akarva elhagyni Spock oldalát. Megkísérelte követni a férfit az izolációs terembe, de a doktor megfordult és felrakta a kezét.- Te nem, Jim.

-Hogy érted, hogy én nem?- Kérdezte Jim sértetten.- Ugye nem gondolod, hogy úgy értette?

Nem számít, hogy ő hogy értette. Megígértem neki. És amikor majd felkel, meggondolhatja magát.- A csapat többi tagjához fordult, és azt mutatta nekik, hogy hagyják el ők is az izolációs szobát. Ezt neki kell kezelnie. Ez valószínűleg lehetetlen, de meg akarta próbálni megvédeni Spockot a kíváncsi tekintetektől. - Mindenki kifelé.- Jim kinyitotta a száját, hogy vitatkozzon és McCoy újra intett a csapatának.- Kifelé.- Aztán rámutatott a kapitányra.- Te megvárhatsz az irodámban. Beszélnünk kell.- Jim további habozását látva McCoy rátette a kezét a barátja vállára.- El kell látnom Spockot. Neked pedig egy italra van szükséged. Tudod, hogy hol van.

Jim rávillantott egy boldogtalan mosolyt, hátrált pár lépést, és csak állt ott, ahogy a doktor az arcára csapta az ajtót, elsötétítve az ablakot. Amikor hallotta a zárat nyikorogni sóhajtott, és egy pillanatig az ajtón pihentette a kezét, majd megfordult és McCoy irodájába ment, hagyva bezáródni maga mögött. Egyenesen a szeszesital felé ment.

McCoy lefuttatott néhány vizsgálatot, próbálva kitalálni, hogy mit adtak be Spocknak. Amikor végre képes volt elkülöníteni, az állkapcsa dühtől szorult össze.- Mi a fenét képzeltek, hogy csinálnak, hogy ezt adták be egy vulkáninak?- Morogta egy levegővel. Sajnálatos módon, túl jól el tudta képzelni, hogy mit is csináltak. McCoy elégszer volt eltávozáson Spockkal, hogy lássa az elismerést, amit a vulkáni kapott.

McCoy meg tudta érteni a vonzerejét. Spock egy jóképű férfi volt, és ennek tetejébe abba a vulkáni misztikumba burkolózott. El tudta képzelni, hogy volt néhány fantázia, mind hajón és hajón kívül, táplálva a kihívással, hogy keresztültörjenek azon a vasakaraton. De hogy valaki megpróbálja és kényszerítse őt... A düh újra elöntötte őt. Félretolva a dühét, elkezdte a diagnózist és kezelte a vulkáni tüneteit. Ahogy a következményei Spock állapotának keresztülszáguldottak az agyán, csörgedező félelem tört benne utat magának. Ahogy ő tudta, Spock még mindig kapcsolat nélküli volt. Ha tényleg a Pon Farrján volt, abból, amit McCoy le tudott olvasni az értékekről, Spock talán nem éli túl.

Jim már a második adag italnál tartott. Nem segített. Még mindig látta maga előtt Spock arcát mikor a bárban először látta meg, a kínt Spock arcán a transzporterállomáson, a fájdalmas nyögéseit. A módot, ahogy eltaszította őt.

McCoy az irodájának bejáratánál állt, és összehúzta az ajkait, mikor látta az állapotot, amiben Jim volt. Újra rápillantott az központi állomás monitorjaira, úgy helyezkedve, hogy egyik szemét mindig Spocko életjelein tarthassa, ahogy a Kapitánnyal beszélt. Jim felnézett rá, a szemei kínzottak voltak.- Hogy van?

\- Pillanatnyilag stabilan.  
\- És ő...?- Jim sóhajtott.- És ő tényleg a Pon Farrján van?  
-Minden jel szerint igen, de...  
-De?- kérdezte Jim.

McCoy megvonta a vállát.- Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy mennyire fog ez enyhülni, mikor a drog felszívódik a szervezetében.- A homloka zavarodott ráncokba szaladt.- Mi a pokol történt? Hogy történhetett meg ez, mikor ti ketten együtt voltatok?

Jim lenézett az új ingére, az ingre, amire nem akart többé ránézni sem.- Tettem egy kitérőt. Csuoán egy fél óráig voltam el. Arra jöttem vissza, hogy ott volt vele az a két férfi.- Végigfuttatva a kezét az arcán nyelt egyet.- Ők...Ők megérintették őt. Az egyik a karját tartotta, a másik meg a kezét a mellkasán tartotta.- A hangja mérges lett.- Olyan volt, mintha ők...- Jim megrázta a fejét, képtelenül a folytatásra.

McCoynak meg kellett kérdeznie.- Miért nem akarja, hogy vele legyél?

Jim kiengedett egy frusztrált sóhajt és felállt, járkálva a kis irodában.- Amikor ott voltam, megpróbáltam ellökni őket. Ők továbbra is azt mondták, hogy ő az övék, hogy ő hozzájuk tartozik.- Ránézett a barátjára, a szemei lángoltak attól az őrjöngéstől, amit akkor érzett.- Megpróbáltak nekem pénzt adni, hogy elsétáljak.

McCoy szemei elsötétedtek a saját dühétől, de csöndben maradt, nézve a kapitányt. Rápillantott a monitorra. Volt néhány csekély változás. Spock nemsokára fel fog ébredni.

\- Nagyon haragos lettem.- Folytatta Jim.- Eltaszítottam az egyiket. Megmondtam nekik, hogy Spock az enyém. Azt mondtam nekik, hogy hagyják őt békén.- Egy hosszú sóhajt eresztett meg.- Gondolom megragadtam Spockot, nem nagyon emlékszem.- Meglóbálta a kezét, ahogy utolérte magát a történetmesélésben. Rávillantott McCoyra egy fájdalmas, bánatos mosolyt, vágyva rá, hogy belül is ezt a mosoly érezze.- Spock azt mondta, hogy igényeltem őt. Attól fél, hogy meg fog próbálni kapcsolódni velem.

McCoy szemöldökei felemelkedtek, és a szája egy meglepett fintorba torzult.- Hogy mi?

A vigyor lehullott Jim arcáról.- Azt mondta, hogy az elméje az enyémet kompatibilisnek találta. Azt mondtam neki, hogy rendben van. Mondtam neki, hogy kapcsolódhat velem, de ő nemet mondott. Ellökött engem.

McCoy álla leesett.- Hogy mi? Hogy mit mondtál?

Jim hangja egy csipetnyi kétségbeeséssel szólt.- Nem fog meghalni? Nem fog meghalni, hogyha nem kapcsolódik valakivel?

A doktor azt kívánta, bár mondhatna bármi mást a barátjának, de nem hazudhatott.- Ez több, mint valószínű, ha ez tényleg a Pon Farr.

Jim az ökleit a falnak támasztotta, ellenállva a késztetésnek, hogy elkezdje püfölni.- Kibaszott harminc perc. Istenem, sosem szabadott volna magára hagynom.

-Jim, ez nem a te hibád volt. Ő egy felnőtt férfi, az Isten szerelmére! Ő sokkal erősebb nálad, és tökéletesen képes magára vigyázni. Csak most nem volt szerencséje. Rossz időben volt rossz helyen.

\- Mit adtak neki be?

\- Flunitrazepamycin-t.

Hiányos információ hangzott el, Jimpedig mereven bámulva a doktort kényszerítette a további beszédre.- Ami..?

McCoy sóhajtott, egy újabb haraghullámot érezve.- Ezt a drogot arra használják, hogy letörje a gátlásokat, hogy valakit szuggesszív állapotba hozzon, és arra szokták használni, hogy...A francba, Jim, medikus berkeken kívül megerőszakoláshoz szokták használni.

Jim sejtette ezt, de hallani a megerősítést sokkal rosszabb volt. Újra elképzelte Spockot az elméjében. - Tehát, amikor ők megérintették őt, ő meg tudta mondani, hogy mit akarnak,.. tudnia kellett.

McCoy becsukta a saját szemit a gondolaton, képtelenül arra, hogy elképzelni milyen lehetett az egy érintőtelepatának. Milyen lett volna, ha sikerrel járnak.- Megállítottad őket, Jim. Ez az, ami fontos.

\- Minek?- Kérdezte Jim egy nyers nevetéssel.- Hogy Spock meghaljon a Pon Farrban?- Megrázta a fejét.- Emellett, nem tettem semmit. Az egyik azok közül a férfiak közül megölt volna engem. Spock mentett meg mindkettőnket. Azt hiszem megölte őt. És ez eszembe juttatta, hogy le kell küldenem egy biztonsági csoportot, hogy meghatározzák, milyen fajta legális katasztrófát kreáltunk.

\- Bármi, amit Spock vagy te tettél, teljesen önvédelemből történt.

-Tudom. Tudom..

McCoy újra Spock életjeleinek változását figyelte.- Vissza kell oda mennem.

\- Engedd meg, hogy én is bemenjek. Látnom kell őt.

-Nem Jim. Nekem most a lakrészedbe kell menned, és pihenned kell.

\- Bones.

-Nem. Sajnálom.

\- Nem engedhetem meghalni őt.

\- Most éppen nem haldoklik.

Jim kifújta a lélegzetét.- Rendben. Most ennyiben hagyom. De ha elkezd haldokolni, semmit sem tehetsz, valahogy kidobva engem a hídról, amivel távol tarthatsz attól a szobától.

McCoy látta az elhatározást a kapitány szemeiben, és biztos volt benne, hogy komolyan is gondolta minden szavát.- majd akkor megyünk át azon a hídon, ha szembekerül velünk.- Megharapta az arca belsejét egy pillanatra.- És maradj távol a szolgálattól a következő 24 órában. Te is sokkot kaptál, és szükséged van a pihenésre.

Jim kinyitotta a száját, hogy vitatkozzon, de a doktor elsétált, feloldva a zár mechanikáját, és beengedve magát az izolációs terembe.

Felállt, belefáradva az aggódásba és bűnösségbe, Jim elindult saját lakrésze felé, ahogy utasították. Ahogy a szobájának ajtaja becsukódott mögötte, Jim megroggyanva nekidőlt. Becsukta a szemeit, véve egy mély lélegzetet, végigfuttatva az izzadt tenyereit a felsőtestén. Az anyag érintése miatt kinyitotta a szemét, ledobta az inget, belevágva az újrahasznosító csúszdájára. 

Jim tudta, hogyha Spock itt lett volna, azt mondta volna neki, hogy illogikusan cselekedett, hogy milyen szégyentelen emocionális kirohanást engedett meg magának. Jimet nem érdekelte. Sosem akarta azt az inget újra látni, tudva, hogy arra emlékeztetné, hogy mennyi időt töltött a megvásárlásával, és ez mennyibe került a legjobb barátjának. Felvéve egy ruhát, lefeküdt az ágyára, de sokáig nem aludt el.

****

Amikor Spock először ment keresztül a Pon Farrján, McCoy alapos feljegyzést csinált mindenről. Néhány része visszamenőleges volt, de ő figyelmesen feljegyezte a megfigyeléseit Spockról és a összegyűjtötte az összes orvosi szakirodalmat, amire csak a kezét tudta tenni, eltökélten, hogyha a közelében lesz, mikor a következő beüt, tudja mit nézzen, keressen.

Mostanáig Spock teljesen úgy ment keresztül minden szakaszán a Pon Farrnak, ahogy az elő volt írva, egyetlen nagy különbséggel. Minden sokkal gyorsabban történt, mint az várható volt. McCoy lefuttatta teszteket újra, és összeráncolta a homlokát. Amin napok alatt kellett volna Spock testének keresztülmennie, csupán órákat vett igénybe.

A jó hír az volt, hogy ez adott a doktornak némi reményt, hogy Spock talán ténylegesen túléli kapcsolat nélkül is. Remélte, hogy mikor a vérláz beüt, Spock olyan gyorsan megy keresztül rajta, hogykihúzza a másik oldalt, mielőtt a teste belemenne a több szerve kiterjedő tünetekbe. A rossz hír az volt, hogy minden fájdalom és stressz, ami együtt jár a vulkáni párosodási idővel, úgy tűnt, elhatározta, hogy megcsinálja a legjobb felhasználását a lerövidített időnek, ami még maradt. Az értékei olyan magasak voltak a vulkáninak, hogy McCoy nem tudta, hogyan nem sikít a férfi az agóniában.

Spock hirtelen megfogta az ágy korlátját. Igazából összegyűrte. Beleágyazta volna az ujjkörmeit a tenyereibe, ha McCoy nem bugyolálta volna be Spock kezeit elég gézzel, hogy megvédje a már sebes bőrt. A doktor ellenőrizte az értékeket újra, és a nyugtalansága növekedett. Ennel az aránynál a vérláz bármelyik percben beüthet. Megpróbálta a konkrétumokat a minimumon tartotta, mikor Jim bejelentkezett nála, de a doktor félt, hogy talán bele kell majd vetnie egy cellába a férfit, hogy tovább tartsa távol.

Kiengedve egy sóhajt felnézett és érezte, hogy a szíve kihagy egy ütemet, mikor észrevette, hogy Spock őt nézi. Ami ténylegesen visszahozta az az volt, hogy a tekintet értelmes volt. Spock időszakosan ébren volt, de McCoy látta, hogy a férfi eléggé le volt terhelve azzal, hogy megpróbáljon harcolni a túléléséért, és az épelméjűségéért, hogy a tudatánál legyen. Épphogycsak egy maroknyi szót váltottak az órák alatt, mialatt a férfi a gyengélkedőn volt. De most Spock őt nézte, a szemei pillanatnyilag tiszták.

\- Spock?

Mikor Spock beszélt, McCoy megismételtette vele a véleményét. A hangja hidegséget küldött le a doktor gerincén.- Érzem őt.

McCoy azonnal tudta kiről beszélt.- Jim?

Spock csupán bólintott.- Az elméje engem hív.

-Tudja, hogy nem jöhet ide.

Spock újfent farkasszemet nézett a doktorral.- Az nem számít.

McCoy emlékezett egy dokumentumfilmre amit a cápákról látott. Emlékezett, hogyan vágtak keresztül a vizen, az összes szunnyadó erő és jóindulatú fenyegetésre, amíg bemutatta egy lehetőséggel, aztán lecsapott halálos pontossággal. Nyugtalanító volt nézni. McCoy ugyanazt az éberséget látta Spock szemeiben.- Hogy érted, hogy nem számít?

\- Tudom, hogy hol van.

A doktor megint érezte az ujjakat lecsúszni a gerincén.Szinte hallani tudta a gongokat ahogy a vulkánit leütik.- Nyugtassalak meg?

-Az nem fogja távoltartani tőlem.

\- Az ajtó zárva van és csupán az én hangom nyitja.

-Bolond vagy, ha azt hiszed, hogy egy zárt ajtó távol tarthat attól, ami az enyém.

McCoy felemelte a kezeit, könyörgő mozdulatot téve, mintha kérdezné a vulkánit, hogy mit tegyen. Aztán eldöntötte, hogy elmondja a véleményét.- Felajánlotta, Spock.

Ez a kijelentés úgy tűnt, hogy hatott. Spock megrázta a fejét, kinyúlva a megmaradt épelméjűségének foszlányaiért.- Bántani fogom, ha megtalálom.

-Spock.-ajánlotta óvatosan McCoy- Bármit megtenne, hogy életben tartson. Tudod nagyon jól.

-Tudom. De nem fogom. Nem fogom ezt ráerőltetni a Kapitányomra és barátomra.- Egy ziháló lélegzet talált utat magának Spock ajkain keresztül, ahogy görcs újrakezdődött.- Már majdnem lángol a vérem.- A szavak torzak voltak.- Még ha most kapcsolódnánk is, neki nincs tapasztalata a kapcsolattal, hogy lehűtse a tüzet. Valószínűleg magával ragadná és hozzátoldana a sajátomhoz, és elfelejteném, hogy ő ember.- A szemei üvegesek lettek egy pillanatra, majd újrafókuszáltak a doktoron, arcán félelem volt.- Muszáj megfékezned engem.

McCoy megrázta a fejét, az ötlet átoknak tűnt számára. - Nem, én...

\- Muszáj megtenned. Bárkit meg fogok ölni, aki az utamba kerül, bárkit meg fogok ölni, aki megpróbál megállítani engem. Én leszek a veszély a hajó és a legénység számára. Muszáj most bebörtönöznöd, mikor még épelméjű vagyok.-Ahogy a doktor folytatta az egyhelyben álldogálást, Spock kezdett mérges lenni. Nyersen kiadta a parancsot, hangja visszapattant a falakról.- Most. Csináld most.

McCoy azon kapta magát, hogy engedelmeskedik annak a hangnak. Megkettőzte a legerősebb szíjakat, amivel kikötözte a vulkánit a csuklóinál és bokáinál. Spock tesztelte az erősségüket. Hagyta, hogy a feje visszaessen az ágyra, egy pillanatnyi enyhülést érezve. McCoy morgott.- Nem lesz ezzel kiegyezve. Én sem vagyok ezzel kiegyezve.

-Az nem számít.- mondta Spock kimerülten.- Ő biztonságban lesz. Ez minden, ami számít.

\- Ő ugyanezt mondaná veled kapcsolatban.

-Nem lennél képes megmenteni őt egy trükkel ezalkalommal, Doktor.- Spock szinte érezni tudta a közeledő őrületet. - Hagyj magamra.

\- Nem, segíthetek a fájdalommal.

-Nem tudsz. Igénylem az egyedüllétet.- A szemei csendes kétségbeeséssel csillogtak.- Kérlek, Doktor. Engedd meg ezt nekem.

McCoy a fogait csikorgatta.- Az isten szerelmére, Spock! Hogy vagy képes azt kérni tőlem, hogy hagyjalak magadra?

-Semmit sem tudsz tenni.Akár túlélem, akár nem. Kaiidth.

-Nem fogom megígérni, hogy nem jövök vissza, ha úgy gondolom, tudok segíteni.- Ránézett Spockra, hogy megkapja a beleegyezését és azon vette észre magát, hogy hátrált egy lépést, a szíve a torkában dobogott. Semmi nem volt a vulkáni szemeiben az őrületen kívül, és feszítgette a szíjakat, minden izom a testében megfeszült az erőlködéstől. McCoy imádkozott, hogy azok kitartsanak, miután ő elhagyta a szobát, bezárva azt maga mögött. Átkozva a vulkáni fiziológiát megfordult, és majdnem belefutott a Kapitányba.

Kirk nem finomkodott.- Hogy van?

Mielőtt McCoy válaszolni tudott volna, mindketten hallották a vulkánit elkezdeni ordítani, a hangja annyira tele volt kínnal, hogy mindketten érezték végigrezonálni a beleiken. A doktor körbenézett a gyengélkedőn, ránézett a pillanatnyilag megfagyott személyzetre.- Ürítsék ki a gyengélkedőt.- Meg fogja kímélni Spockot ettől a nyilvános fórumtól, ahogy tudja. Ahogy hezitáltak, újra megszólalt.- Kifelé.-A hangja acélos volt. Ők elmentek. McCoy Jimhez fordult.- Te is.

Spock kiengedett egy másik kiabálást, aztán Jim nevét hívta. Jim az izolációs szoba felé fordult, képtelenség lett volna, hogy figyelmen kívül hagyja azt a kérést. Aztán észrevette, hogy a karja meg lett ragadva a doktor által.- Bones, hagyj menni.- csattant fel.-Szüksége van rám.

\- Nem tudja mit beszél.- hárított McCoy.- Az csak az ösztön, mait hallasz, semmi más.

\- Nyisd ki az ajtót.-kérte Jim.

-Csak nehezebbé teszed ezt számára. Érzi, ha közel vagy. Ne kényszerítsd, hogy olyasmit csináljon, amit később megbánna.

\- És úgy gondolod, hogyha hagyom meghalni, mikor tudnék rajta segíteni, az valami olyasmi, amivel együtt tudok élni?

-Kapitány.- mondta McCoy vasakarattal.-Nem mehetsz be oda. Spock biztos volt abban, hogy bántana téged, és és nem vagyok hajlandó megvitatni ezt. Nem teszlek ki mindkettőtöket veszélynek.

\- Nem állíthatsz meg engem.- Jim az ajtónál volt, megpróbálta kinyitni azt, megpróbálva felülírni a doktor hangjának parancsát. Amikor sikertelen volt, az ökleit ütötte az ajtónak, észrevéve, hogy a doktor csakugyan meg tudta állítani őt.- A fenébe, Bones, engedj be.- Spock kiengedett még egy kiáltást. Jim nekinyomta a homlokát a hideg felületnek, és válaszolt a hívásra.- Spock, itt vagyok.

A szavai egy másik fájdalmas kiáltást eredményeztek, és a csapkodás hangjait. McCoy rárakta a kezét a kapitány karjára.- El fog törni valamit, megpróbálva hozzád jutni. Menjünk ki innen, most. És ez egy parancs.- Ahogy Jim tartotta a helyzetét, McCoy komolyabb eszközökhöz folyamodott.- Ne akard, hogy hívjam a biztonságiakat, Kapitány.

Jim szája kinyílt, majd visszazáródott, az elméje egy elfogadható megoldást keresett a dilemmájára. Nem talált. Mérgesen Bonesra, mérgesen magára, és mérgesen az összes körülményre, beviharzott a doktor irodájába és rácsapott a kezével a kapcsolóra, ami bezárja az ajtót.

McCoy sóhajtott. Tudta, hogy jobb lenne Spocknak, hogyha maga mellett tudhatná Jimet, addig, míg lehet, de azt is tudta, hogyha erőltetné, akkor úgy végezné, hogy hívnia kellene a biztonságiakat. Eldöntötte, hogy ezt a kompromisszumot el tudja fogadni. Legalább így, rajta tarthatja a szemét mindkettejükön. Ülve, leellenőrizte az adatokat, és a pillanatnyi értékeket. Számításba vette a megnövekedett arányt minden más szakaszának ennek a kierőszakolt Pon Farrnak, úgy becsülte, hogy Spock vérének lángolása hozzávetőlegesen két és fél óráig fog tartani. Egy pillanatig azt kívánta bárcsak mellett állna Spock, így a vulkáni meg tudná mondani a pontos időt neki. Megfordította a székét, hogy nézni tudja a monitorokat, megerősítve magát a gyötrelmes várakozáshoz.

****

Jim járkált a kis irodában. A hangjai Spock kiáltásainak valahogy elhallgattak, de mégis mindegyiket hallotta. Becsúsztak a bőre alá, és felkavarták a gyomrát. Rápillantott az órára. Ha Bonesnak igaza volt, már csak 42 perc volt hátra. Még mindig csomó idő Spocknak arra, hogy meghaljon...

Gyakran jött ki az irodából, hogy vitatkozzon McCoyjal, követelve, hogy láthassa Spockot. A doktor nem engedett egy centit sem, és Jim tudta, mikor kell abbahagyni minden alkalommal ahhoz, hogy megelőzze azt, hogy kihajítsák. Itt lenni rossz volt, hallgatni Spock kiáltásait kínzó volt, de nem itt lenni rosszabb lett volna. Sokkal rosszabb. Így minden alkalommal, mikor látta, hogy túl messzire ment McCoynál, meghátrált és elrejtőzött az irodában. Újra felnézett az órára. Negyvenegy perc.

McCoy a szemeit a monitoron tartotta. Vissza akart menni oda és megnyugtatni Spockot, adni neki valamit a fájdalomra, csinálni valamit, hogy megszabadítsa a férfi testét a gyötrelmektől. Racionálisan tudta, hogy semmit sem tehetett. Ez volt minden, amit az irodalomban talált. A vulkáni anyagcsere annyira felgyorsul a vérláz közben, hogy bármilyen szer percek alatt elveszti a hatását, néha másodpercek alatt. McCoy feltételezte, hogyha megtalálnák azt a szert, ami elveszi az élét, minden felnőtt vulkáni férfi magával hordozhatna egy keveset belőle a csomagjában.

De McCoy utálta tehetetlennek érezni magát. Ez már majdnem több volt, mint amit tolerálni tudott, hogy nézze és ne csináljon semmit. Összeszorítva az állkapcsát, a szemeit a monitoron tartotta, várva egy jelre, ami megmutatná, hogy vége van. Aztán versenyfutás az idővel, megpróbálva támogatni Spock testét, míg felépül. Becsukta a szemeit egy pillanatra.

****

Jim az irodában állt, fülelt. Csend volt. A szíve a torkában volt, miközben kinyitotta az iroda ajtaját, McCoyért üvöltve.- Mi történt? Abbahagyta.

McCoy már oda is vakkantotta a nyitási parancsot az ajtónak, és belépett az izolációs szobába, Jim pedig mögötte volt. Mindketten kiengedtek egy fájdalmas zihálást. A vulkáni halottnak tűnt. Gyorsan melléérve, a doktor lefuttatott pár gyors értékelést, és kiengedte a levegőjét, bólintva egyet Jim felé. Még mindig élt, legalábbis pillanatnyilag. McCoy nyelt egyet, mikor észrevette, hogy Spocknak sikerült elszakítania az egyik szíjat, eltörve a csuklóját közben. Zöld vér szivárgott mindkét csuklójából és bokájából, a bőre csúnyán ledörzsölődött.

Jim McCoy arcát nézte. Aztán egy kis bólintással lenézett Spockra. A hangja összeszorult a haragtól és hitetlenségtől.- Te lekötözted őt?

\- Fogd be, Kapitány.- McCoynak nem volt ideje, hogy részt vegyen egy összecsapásban. Felállította a lélegeztető.készüléket, McCoy beillesztette a szellőzőnyílásba, előléptetve Jimet az asszisztensévé.

Jim tette, amit mondott, későn ismerve fel, hogy, természetesen, most tényleg nincs itt az ideje, hogy csatározzon McCoyjal. A haragja nem csökkent, az most megosztotta a helyet az elsöprő megkönnyebbüléssel, hogy a barátja még mindig életben van. Ahogy a doktor a felszerelésével babrált, Jim megérintette a vulkáni arcát az ujjainak hátoldalával. Tudta, hogy spock még nem volt kint a veszélyből, de a bőrének melegsége új biztonságérzettel töltötte fel. Miután jegesen engedélyt kért, hogy megkerülhesse az ágyat, levette a szíjakat. Még mindig Spockra nézett, várva a tudatosság jelére. Végül azt suttogta McCoynak.- Tényleg jól van? Élni fog?

McCoy bólintott, a figyelme sosem hagyta el Spockot.- Igen. Meggátolva bármi váratlan komplikációt, át kell vészelnie.

\- Mikor fog felébredni?

\- Most egy ideig nem fog. Gondolom bele fog csúszni az egyik vulkáni gyógyító transzba, és napokig nem fogunk hallani felőle.- McCoy mozgott, biztosra menve, hogy az összes életfolyamata a vulkáninak támogatva legyen és megfelelőlen funkcionáljon. Ránézett Jimre.- Menj és keresd meg a személyzetemet. Szükségem van rájuk.

Amennyire utálta elhagyni a barátja oldalát, Jim tette, amit kért. Nem kellett messzire mennie. A gyengélkedő előtt álltak, várva a hírekre, egyszerűen elérhetőek akartak maradni, abban az esetben, ha szükség lenne a szolgálataikra. Jim intett, hogy menjenek vissza, és nézte, ahogy elkezdtek reagálni a parancsra. Jm oda akart menni Spock mellé állni megint, megnyugtatni magát a férfi bőrének melegségével, és a mellkasának emelkedésével és süllyedésével, de ahogy nézte őket Spock körül legyeskedni, tudta, hogy csak útban lenne. Hirtelen szórakozottnak érezve magát, eldöntötte, hogy amire szüksége van, az nem más, mint egy alvás. Visszabotladozott a lakrészébe, bemászott az ágyába, és pillanatok alatt álomba szenderült.

****

Negyvenegy órával később Spockot kiengedték a gyengélkedőről. Dr.McCoy lekorlátozta őt a lakrészébe, és időszakos orvosi eltávra rakta. Az első alkalommal, mióta Spock az Enterprise fedélzetén volt, mikor a körletének ajtaja bezárult, bezárta azt, ami biztosította számára az elvonultságot. Hat napig csupán a doktorhoz beszélt az intercomon keresztül. Elutasította, hogy bárkivel is találkozzon, Jimet is beleértve.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim fel-alá járkált. – Legalább háromszor mentem oda naponta. Még mindig nem fog beengedni. Már hat napja – adta hozzá felháborodottan. – Szándékosan figyelmen kívül hagy engem. – Magára mutatott a hüvelykujjával. – Engem – Jim egy pillanatig a saját lakrészében szeretett volna lenni, hogy eldobhasson valamit.

 

– Jim, eltávon van. Megteheti, hogy kiválasztja kit fogad és kit nem.

 

– De, miért nem akar látni engem? Nem értem. – Jim ledobta magát a kanapéra a doktor körletében. – Biztos vagy benne, hogy jól van?

 

– Annyira jól, amennyire lehet. Minden nap beszélek vele. – McCoy azt nem tette hozzá, hogy ez a része volt az alkunak, amit Spockkal kötött, mielőtt elengedte volna a lakrészébe. Máskülönben biztos volt abban, hogy Spock vele sem beszélne. Azt se tette hozzá, hogy tudta, hogy Spock tudakozódott a kapitány felől a komputertől, mielőtt elhagyta a gyengélkedőt. Ez csak akkor volt, mikor tudta, hogy Jim a hídon van, amit elhagyott a lakrészéért. A doktor óvatosan beszélt. – Úgy képzelem, hogy kínosan érzi magát a kontrolljának hiánya miatt.

 

– Nem szükséges, hogy kínosan érezze magát emiatt, az Isten szerelmére! Ez  nem az ő hibája volt.

 

– Jim, el sem hiszem, hogy ezt mondom, de ne várd tőle, hogy ember módjára gondolkodjon. Ő egy vulkáni.

 

Jimet nem érdekelte, hogy Spock miként cselekedett, egészen addig, míg láthatta. Az, hogy a belépését megtagadta, fájdalmas volt, nagyon hiányolta a barátját. Végigfuttatva az ujjait a haján azt kérdezte: – Tehát, mikor kapom vissza a barátomat?

Ez volt az a beszélgetés, amitől McCoy rettegett. Hosszan kiengedte a lélegzetét. – Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy egyáltalán visszakapod.

Ez megfogta Jim figyelmét. Felült egyenesen a kanapén. – Hogy érted?

– Pontosan, ahogyan mondtam.

– Magyarázd el, Doktor.

McCoy kiengedett egy újabb hosszú sóhajt. – Jim. Úgy képzelem, hogy az ok, amiért semelyikünk se látta Spockot, az az, hogy lefoglalja a meditáció, megpróbál megszabadulni az összes érzelemtől, amik annyira mélyen a vulkáni pajzsai alatt vannak, hogy soha többé még csak fény se derüljön rájuk.

– De...

McCoy a szavába vágott. – És úgy képzelem, hogy a gondolat, hogy érzelmes emberek körében legyen, még ha ez te is vagy, ez valami olyasmi, amivel pillanatnyilag még nem képes boldogulni, ami pedig azt jelenti, hogy valószínűleg nincs sok szerencséje a pajzsai visszaépítésével.

– Akkor egy okkal több...

– Éppezért – mondta McCoy, újfent félbeszakítva – valószínűleg elutasítja, hogy találkozzon veled, amiért úgy tűnik, te több érzelmet váltasz ki belőle, mint más, még akkor is, mikor a pajzsai a helyén vannak

Jim kinyitotta a száját, hogy újra beszélni kezdjen, de aztán inkább becsukta. Egy percig csak járkált, majd végül megkérdezte. – Akkor mit kellene tennem?

– Semmit, legalábbis addig míg ő nem kér meg rá. Amit egyébként kétlek. – McCoy végigfuttatta kezét az arcán. – Nos, igazából azt hiszem, hogy meg fog kérni valamire.

– Mire? – Jim bármit megtenne, amit Spock kér.

– Azt gondolom, hogy majd haza akar menni.

Jim szemei tágra nyíltak. – Hazamenni a Vulkánra? Miért? Már támadták meg korábban is. Volt már veszélyben és halt meg majdnem elég gyakran ahhoz, hogy mindkettőnknek legyen elég rémálmunk. Megértem, hogy az ami történt fájdalmas volt számára, de miért akarna elmenni?

– Nos, először is – mondta McCoy – hogy találkozhasson egy vulkáni gyógyítóval. Megkérdezte tőlem, hogy nézzek utána, hátha tudok találni egyet az ötvenkettes Csillagbázison, mikor odaérünk három nap múlva. Csak a tény, hogy ezt megkérdezte, elárulja számomra, hogy jóval túl van a határain a történtekkel való megbirkózás.

– Akkor találj egyet – mondta Jim ésszerűen.

– Nincs, Jim. – Mondta McCoy olyan türelmesen, ahogy tudta. – Vulkáni gyógyítók nem lógnak Csillagbázisokon. A Vulkánon lelhetők fel. – Kiengedte hosszan a levegőt. – Úgy hiszem, hogy szüksége van a segítségre, de nem tudok sokat tenni érte. Úgy gondolom, hogy bármit is tettek vele azok a férfiak, az volt olyan komoly, mint egy fizikális erőszak. Spock nem mondott sokat, de elmondta a nevüket, azoknak a mittudomén milyen fajú embereknek. Az irodalomban nem volt sok minden, de ami volt az se jó, és nagyrészt olyan áldozatoktól volt, akik valahogy túléltek egy támadást. Ezek empaták, de nem a jó fajták, akikkel már találkoztunk, mint például Gem. Ezek a fájdalomból és a szenvedésből táplálkoznak, és a legeredményesebb módja a biztos táplálékforrásnak, ha ők maguk okozzák a fájdalmat.

McCoy ajkai összeszorultak, a gondolatra, hogy ilyen lények léteznek, és hogy mit csináltak Spockkal. – A drog csak az egészet rosszabbá tette. Az felnagyította az érzetet, még hozzá exponenciálisan. És ennek okán Spock teljesen elvesztette az irányítást, ami egy vulkáni számára, a leglealacsonyítóbb tapasztalat, ami csak történhet velük. Ráadásul ez nyilvánosan történt vele. Sőt, ajánlatot tett a kapitányának, aki a legjobb barátja is egyben, ami ha követi azon ösztönös szükségleteit, elképzelhető, hogy erőszakolást is magába foglalt volna, és, még valószínűbb, hogy komolyan megsebesítette volna.

A doktor könyörtelenül folytatta a beszámolóját arról, Spock éppen mivel is kellene megbirkózzon. – Az a fájdalommenyiség amit a plak tow alatt elviselt, az egész legénységet kiütötte volna egy hétre, és az a gyógyító transz nem volt túlhatásos. Igazából, nem vagyok biztos abban, hogy egyáltalán elérte-e. Vissza kellett legyen tartva általam, hogy elkerüljük, hogy megsebezze a személyzetet. Ó, igen, és ne felejtsük el azt, hogy meglehetősen bizonyos, hogy elkövetett egy gyilkosságot, még ha a biztonsági csapat nem is találta meg a testet, vagy éppen senki sem volt hajlandó arról beszélni, mi történt. Most ment keresztül a második katasztrofális Pon Farrján. Úgy értem, tudom, hogy ez drog által előidézett volt, ami valószínűleg az oka, hogy túlélte, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy teljesen úgy érződött számára, mint egy igazi Pon Farr. Jézus, Jim, át lett gereblyézve a negatív érzelmek izzó szénágyán, minden negatív emberi érzelem, ami benne van, miközben lecsupaszították az egész vulkáni kontrollját, ami segít neki megbirkózni.

Jim a barátjára nézett, hasa görcsben állt. – Bones... – Újfent elkezdett járkálni. – Kell lenni valaminek, amit tehetek. Kell lennie valami módnak, ahogy tudom segíteni.

– Ha ember lenne, egyetértenék. Az embereknek szükségük van a legjobb barátaikra az ilyen helyzetekben. De Spocknak, most elismerni, hogy még van egy legjobb barátja is, hogy te vagy az, akire szüksége van, csupán egy újabb ajtó, amit az érzelmeknek utat enged, valami olyan, amire most nyilvánvalóan nincs felkészülve, és ezért nem enged be téged, ténylegesen és átvitt értelemben is. Nem tudom, hogy akar-e egyáltalán majd a jövőben ezzel foglalkozni. Én bizonyos vagyok benne, ha azelőtt próbálsz meg beszélni vele, mielőtt ő erre készen áll, csupán messzebb tolod őt el magadtól.

– Szóval semmi sincs, amit tehetnénk?

– Jim, nem tudom. Nem tudom az első dolgot, hogy segíthessek egy makacs vulkáninak megbirkózni azzal a sok dologgal, amin Spock keresztül ment. Látok pár végkimenetelt, és egyik se tetszik közülük.

– Mik azok?

McCoy sóhajtott, és az ujjain számolta őket. – Először is, képes összerakni magát egyedül. Azt hiszem az egyetlen út, hogy ezt elérje az, ha visszanyomja magát a vulkáni páncéljába olyan szorosan, ahogy csak tudja, és teljesen elnyomja az érzelmeit. Lényegében visszatérnénk a start vonalra.

– Következő – mondta Jim gyorsan.

– Egy hosszabb orvosi eltávra megy, és hazatér a Vulkánra segítségért. Megint... ha, úgy értem ha, … ha visszajön, akkor kívül-belül vulkáni lesz.

– Következő – mondta ismét Jim, hangja tompa.

– Hazamegy a Vulkánra, és sosem tér vissza. – McCoy a székének szélére helyezkedett és kinyúlt az italáért. – Keresztül kellett menjen ezen a Pon Farron társ nélkül. El se tudom képzelni, hogy újra meg akarja ezt kockáztatni. Találnia kell valakit, hogy összekapcsolódjanak, és aztán majd nyugton akar maradni, így nem lesz meg az esélye, hogy túl messze legyen, mikor az ideje eljön. Főleg, hogy ez olyan korán volt. Mind tudjuk, hogy a drog miatt volt előbb, de nem hiszem, hogy azt akarja feltételezni, hogy a következő időben fog jönni.

– Nem tetszik egyik opció sem.

– Tudom, hogy így van, de nem hiszem, hogy van a tarsolyomban egy jobb a számodra. Gondolom, ha marad, idővel talán elkezd újra felengedni. De akkor is vissza kell menjen a Vulkáni végül. Muszáj kapcsolatot teremtenie, és az időszakos tévedés ellenére, mikor téged szemelt ki magának, nincs senki akivel sikeresen összeköthetné magát.

– Miért nem? Miért nem kapcsolódhat velem?

McCoy hátradőlt, pohárral kezében, arcának belső oldalát rágcsálva, ahogy fontolóra vette kapitányát. Amikor Jim úgy nézett ki, hogy beszélne megint, McCoy feltartotta a kezét. – Várj. Adj egy percet, hogy átgondolhassam. Azt gondoltam, hogy egy konverzációt folytatunk, de hirtelen már egy másikban találtam magunkat.

– Ez mit jelent?

– Azt hittem Spockról beszélünk.

– Igen, és továbbra is.

– Nem, úgy tűnik most rólad és Spockról beszélünk.

Jim nekidőlt a legközelebbi falnak, a kezeit ökölbe szorította. – Nem akarom elveszíteni őt.

– Ezt tudom, de... és talán túllépek a szegélyen, de gondolom engem se akarsz elveszíteni, igaz?

– Igaz.

– Tehát, ha holnap odamennék hozzád és azt mondanám, hogy benyújtom a felmondásom, hogy visszamenjek a gyökereimhez és egy városi doktor legyek Georgiában, akkor megkérnél, hogy legyek a házastársad, hogy itt tarts?

Jim egy bősz pillantást küldött neki. – Nem, nem ez lenne az első választásom.

– De ez lenne Spocknak? – A Jim arcán lévő összezavarodott kifejezést látva McCoy megforgatta a szemeit, és mérges hangnemben kezdett beszélni. – Spock elmondta nekem, hogy te nem érted mit ajánlottál fel. Kérlek mondd, hogy tudod. Kérlek, mondd, hogy tudod, hogy a Spockkal való kapcsolódás nem jelentene kevesebbet egy házasságnál. És nem a két- vagy ötéves szerződés fajta, hanem amíg a halál el nem választ fajta, és a vulkáni hagyományok alapján talán még azon is túl. Ezt tudtad, ugye?

Jim szemei bosszúsággal villámlottak. – Tudok a vulkáni kapcsolódásról, Doktor. Elismerem, nem igazán gondoltam át. Én csak tudtam, hogy haldoklott és én voltam az, ami talán életben tartja.

– Ő most nem haldoklik. És ismét megemlítetted. Végiggondoltad ezalkalommal, vagy még mindig csak vakon repülsz? – Jim nem válaszolt és McCoy kiengedett egy nyers nevetést. – Köszönöm Istenem, hogy sikerült neki olyan sokáig az épelméjűségébe kapaszkodni, hogy visszautasított. Istenem, ember, mit gondoltál?

Jim ajkai egy boldogtalan mosolyba kunkorodtak. – Azt hiszem tisztáztuk, hogy nem gondolkodtam. – Elkezdett újra járkálni, de gyorsan meg is állt, majd szembefordult Bonesszal. – Mikor lent voltunk a bolygón, amikor azok a férfiak úgy beszéltek róla, mintha az övék lett volna, egy részem megőrült. – Megkopogtatta a mellkasát. – Az volt az egyetlen dolog, amire gondolni tudtam, hogy ő az enyém. Meg akartam őket ölni, amiért megpróbálták elvenni őt tőlem. Megértem miért gondolta Spock, hogy én magaménak követelem őt. Tényleg. Akármekkora őrület is volt ott lent, minden kristálytiszta volt. Az enyém volt. Az én vulkánim. Senki másé. Enyém.

– És most hogy visszatértél a hajóra?

– Ugyanígy érzem.

– Szereted őt, Jim? Vagyis, úgy sejtem jobb lenne, ha azt kérdezném, hogy rendben van-e az számodra, hogy szerelmes vagy belé.

Jim fáradtan futtatta végig a kezét az állkapcsán. – Nem tudom. Azt viszont tudom, hogy nem akarok nélküle élni.

McCoy felkelt, hogy töltsön magának még egy italt. Szüksége lesz rá. Miután megtöltötte Jim poharát is, újfent leült, intve a kapitánynak, hogy tegyen ő is ugyanígy. Mikor Jim elhelyezkedett a kanapén, belekezdett. – Oké, kezdjük az elején. Vonzódsz hozzá?

Jim csak nézett a doktorra, de nem válaszolt.

McCoy sóhajtott. – Oké, menjünk a még alapibb dolgokhoz. Voltál már férfival ezelőtt? Akartál lenni?

Kirk vett egy mély lélegzetet. – Csak egy kis kísérletezés, mikor fiatalabb voltam. Tudod, a szokásos.

– Nem, igazából nem tudom. Miféle kísérletezés?

Kirk elvörösödött. – Tényleg számít ez?

– Igen, számít. Fel kell, hogy fedezd ezt a cuccot, Jim. Tartozol ennyivel magadnak, és Spocknak, hogy tényleg tudod mit is csiálsz. Tehát, csak válaszolj a kérdésre.

– Rendben. Kölcsönös maszturbáció, egy-két szopás. Az alapok.

– És miután kísérleteztél, mi történt?

– Eldöntöttem, hogy a nőket jobban szeretem.

– Keresztezte az valaha is az elméd, hogy Spockkal összekapcsolódni annyit is jelent, hogy talán szexelned kell vele? Tehát, annak érdekében, hogy ti ketten összekapcsolódjatok, neki muszáj beléd hatolnia? És, abban az esetben, ha ez nem lenne elég tiszta, engedd meg, hogy nyers legyek. Anális szexben kellene részt venned. – McCoy felállt, és járkálni kezdett. – Vagy talán azt gondoltad, hogy nemesen elbírsz ezzel hét évente, és a maradék időben Spock rendben lenne azzal, hogy ha te folytatnád a szexet nőkkel?

Jim most már haragosvörös színben pompázott. – Nem igazán gondoltam bele, nem.

– Szentséges Uram, Jim. Ugye tudod, hogy a vulkániak nem csak a Pon Farr alatt szexelnek?

Jim félrenézett, anélkül, hogy válaszolt volna, az állkapcsa megfeszült, majd elernyedt.

– Tudsz egyáltalán valamit a vulkáni szexről? – érdeklődött tovább McCoy.

Jim megfeszítette a vállait, leküzdve a temperamentumát. – Világosíts fel, Doktor.

McCoy adott egy hálás borzongást, amiért Spock visszautasította, hogy lássa Jimet. Visszaterelte figyelmét a barátjára. – Volt egy felvilágosító konverzációm Lady Amandával egy este, az egyik vulkáni látogatásunk alkalmával. Igazából kinevetett. – McCoy kuncogott egy kicsit az emléken. – Azt hiszem, túl sokat ittam és voltam olyan szégyentelen, hogy megkérdezzem tőle, hogy volt-e valaha magányos neki Sarek idejei között.

Jim szemöldöke felemelkedett. – Ezt megkérdezted tőle? A francba is, Bones. – Aztán eszébe jutottak barátja szavai. – Nevetett rajtad?

– Egy jó ideig. Aztán tisztává tette az én alkoholgőzös elmémnek, hogy nem csak, hogy szexelnek az idejükön kívül az összekapcsolódott vulkániak, hanem, igazából, elég érzékiek és nagyon is reaktívak a partnereik igényeire. Nyilvánvalóan logikus az, hogy szexeljen valaki az örömökért a társával. – Rávigyorgott Jimre. – Azt hiszem ő is elég sokat ivott aznap, mert közel hajolt hozzám és odasúgta, hogyha egyszer szexelsz egy vulkánival, akkor elrontott vagy minden máshoz. Aztán megnyomta a halántékát, és azt mondta, 'Nézd, ők tudják, hogy mit szeretnél, tudják, hogy mire van szükséged'.

Jim csak úgy csüggött minden szaván. – Mit mondtál?

– Semmit. Hirtelen volt ez a nagy mosoly, mely az arcára kúszott, és valami oknál fogva felnéztem, és megláttam a Követet, amint belép a szobába, és ő tudta, még annak ellenére is, hogy háttal volt neki. Aztán odafordult hozzá, és egymásra néztek, és a rezgések, amik közöttük mozogtak majdnem kiütöttek engem. Azután nemsokára eltűntek, és fogadok, hogy kisettenkedtek szexelni.

A gondolat, hogy Sarek Követ és Lady Amanda szexelnek, egy kissé felkavaró volt Jim számára, de főleg arra gondolt, hogy milyen lehet egy olyannal szexelni, aki képes elmét olvasni. Szinte érezte a lágyékát összeszorulni a gondolatra.

McCoy kortyolt még egyet az italából, a hangja tele volt szarkazmussal. – Tehát, itt lennél, szépen összekapcsolódva Spockkal, biztosítva, hogy veled ragadjon a végtelenségig, aztán mikor ő akarna megölelgetni téged, te el lennél egy bordélyban.

Jim kezdett mérges lenni, de a gondolat, hogy Spock vele akarna ölelkezni és összebújni, kisiklasztotta a temperamentumát. Inkább elvigyorodott.

McCoy megrázta a fejét, elkeseredetten. – Mi a poklon vigyorogsz?

– Azon, hogy Spock bújós lenne. – Arcáról eltűnt a vigyor, és megállította Bones következő tirádáját. – Hallak Doki, tisztán és érthetően. Tudom, hogy túlléptem a határt azzal, hogy felajánlottam gondolkozás nélkül.

McCoy meg volt elégedve ezzel a bevallással. – És most?

– Ez úgy hangzott, mintha lenne valami számomra, amin gondolkodnom kellene.

– Jó pont. És csak, hogy olajat öntsünk erre a tűzre, engedd meg, hogy adjak egy másik lehetséges végkifejletet.

– Készen állok.

– Eldöntöd, hogy szerelmes vagy Spockba, és valahogy kivitelezed, hogy láthasd őt, meggyőzve őt, hogy az érzelmek nem is olyan rosszak, hogy tulajdonképpen néhányuk még akár egyenesen élvezhető is lehet, rábeszéled, hogy kapcsolódjon veled, és boldogan éltek, míg meg nem haltok.

Jim lehúzta az italát, majd visszahuppant a kanapéra, csüggedten. – Nem hangzik túl valószínűnek, igaz?

– Nos, ha Spock itt lenne, ki tudná számolni a pontos probabilitását ennek a bizonyos lehetőségnek a megtörténését illetően, de egyedül dolgozva, úgy találom, ez elég csekély. – McCoy a kanapéhoz mozdult, és kezét Jim vállára tette. – De, ha bárki is meg tudja tenni, az te vagy. – Megállt. – De ne is gondolj erre, ha nem gondolod komolyan – adta hozzá szigorúan. – Ha megint leereszti a védelmét, és te elárulod, nem hiszem, hogy valaha is fel tudna abból épülni.

Jim a talpára szökkent, akkut szükségét érezve, hogy egyedül legyen. – Üzenet megértve. – Küldött barátjának egy gyors mosolyt. – És köszönöm.

– Ezért vagyok itt, Jim.

Jim bólintott, és elhagyta a helyiséget. Elment a megfigyelő állásba és a hatalmas ablakhoz sétált, homlokát az üvegen pihentetve, engedve, hogy a látvány beleszivárogjon a testébe. Megfeszítetten hallgatva, átszűrte a zajok tízezreit maga körül, amíg nem hallotta a finom vibrációját a nagy hajó motorjának. A kombináció lenyugtatta egy olyan módon, melyen más nem tudta.

Az egyetlen másik dolog, ami lenyugtatta őt, az Spock volt. A gondolat, hogy elvesztheti, elviselhetetlen volt. Félretolva az ürességet, odatolt egy széket közel az ablakhoz, és leült. A fejét a szék háttámláján nyugtatta, a szemei az űr sötétségén voltak, meg a csillagfények sugarain, elkezdte újra meg újra végigfuttatni a beszélgetést, amit nemrég fejezett be Bonesszal, megpróbálva megkeresni az igazságot a saját szívében.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ez még nem a teljes fejezet, de mivel megígértem, hogy ma hozom, gondolta az eddigi haladásom kirakom, bár csupán alig háromezer szó, míg maga a feji olyan 12k körül van, ha nem több...

Spock kezdett komolyan kétségbeesni. Már nyolc napja, hogy elhagyta a gyengélkedőt, és még most is épp, hogy csak elérte a mély meditációs állapotot. A gondolatai és érzelmei elvonták a figyelmét, a könnyedebb szinteken tartva, ahol a gyógyítás nem volt lehetséges.

A teste fájt abból kifolyólag, hogy még mindig nem épült fel sikeresen a felgyorsított Pon Farrjából, s az óráktól, amiket a meditációs kövén térdelve töltött, illetve az alvás hiányától. Spock tudta, hogy rettenetes módon szüksége van arra, hogy elérjen egy mély transzállapotot, és aludjon egy jót, de mindkettő elkerülte őt. Próbált aludni, de nehéznek érezte, hogy tudjon kielégítően pihenni. Ezen felül, abban a néhány esetben, mikor sikerült is elszundítania, a rémálmok felébresztették. Rémálmok elégséges kellemetlenséggel, hogy képtelen legyen egyáltalán aludni.

Lehetetlennek találta, hogy elengedje az érzéseit, amit ez a támadás előidézett benne. Spock még szinte mindig érezte annak a két embernek elmeérintését, mintha hátrahagytak volna valami áthatolhatatlant, hogy ne lehessen kitisztítani egyáltalán. A Jimről való gondolatok szintén összerezzenésre késztették. Amit Spock mondott neki, és próbált vele csinálni, az megbocsáthatatlan. Egy kis logikus hang a fejében kitartott amellett, hogy Jim ezt nem hozná fel ellene, de a vulkáni nem volt ilyen megbocsátó.

Tisztában volt minden egyes alkalommal, amikor Jim az ajtója előtt volt. Egy része hajlott arra, hogy kinyissa az ajtót, hogy beleakaszkodjon barátja erősségébe. Fájdalmas volt a tudat, hogy csak még jobban megsebzi Jimet azzal, hogy nem engedi be. De Spock még mindig érezte azt a késztetést, miszerint össze kell kapcsolódia Jimmel, és emiatt romlottnak érezte magát, mintha ez alig tenné őt jobb emberré, mint az a két férfi, akik rá akarták erőszakolni az elméjüket. Spock tudta, hogy képes kontrollálni, hogy nem erőltetné rá magát Jimre, de a gondolat és a vágy ott volt, és szégyellte magát emiatt.

Tisztában volt vele, hogy nem kerülheti a kapitányt örökké. De nem gondolta, hogy képes lenne tolerálni az érzelmeket. A nemlétező pajzsaival még a folyosó végéről is meg tudta érezni Jim érzelmeit. Spock tudta, hogy  aggódik, hogy bűntudata van, és azt, hogy lecsillapítsa ezeket az érzéseket, megkövetelte volna azt, hogy Spock megnyugtassa, miszerint rendben van. És Spock, amellett, hogy egy képességet fejlesztett a blöfföléshez, meg tereléshez, kapitányának kitűnő szárnyai alatt, képtelen volt hazudni olyan könnyen a barátjának, ezáltal nem tudott volna felajánlani egy ilyen megnyugtatást.

Egyáltalán nem volt jól. Spock el is kezdett azon elmélkedni, hogy vajon lesz-e ő még egyáltalán jól valaha. Abban sem volt olyan biztos, hogy még mindig megfelelt ahhoz, hogy ezen a hajón szolgálhasson. Ahogy teltek a napok, realizálta, hogy szüksége van segítségre. Vulkáni segítségre. Spock remélte, illogikusan tudta, hogy talán lesz egy vulkáni gyógyító az Ötvenkettes Csillagbázison, de, persze, nem volt.

Ha nem volt képes meggyógyítani magát, az egy visszatérést jelentett a Vulkánra. És a logika azt diktálta, hogy ha már visszatér a Vulkánra, akkor felhasználhatná a kínálkozó lehetőséget, hogy találjon magának egy társat. És a logika azt is diktálta, hogy ha már talált egy társat, akkor közel is kellene maradnia hozzá. Spock nem tudott volna még egy Pon Farron keresztül menni kapcsolatlanul. A fájdalom elviselhetetlen volt. Csodálkozott, hogy egyáltalán túlélte ezt. A teste még csak az emlékén is remegett.

A gondolata, hogy szerezzen egy társat, egy további oka volt depressziójának. Az elméje az ideát, hogy Jimmel kapcsolódjon megragadta, s most már elengedni sem akarta, mert a vágy azért az okos, higany, impulzív elméért mélyen beleférkőzött gondolataiba. Összehasonlításképp, a gondolata egy vulkáni elmének most olyan sötétnek és sivárnak látszott számára.

Spock elismerte a magának a mélyen eltemetett igazságot. Akarta Jim elméjét mar egy ideje. Az egész az első kapcsolódásukkor kezdődött. Mióta Spock először belépett a kapitány elméjébe, érezte azt a vonzerőt, és minden kapcsolódásuk azóta csak megszilárdította a szükséget.

A vulkáni tudta, hogy Jim felajánlotta neki a kapcsolatot, de úgy hitte Jim azt csak azért tette, hogy megmentse az első tisztjének életét. Abban is biztos volt, hogyha összekapcsolódtak volna, Jim mélyen megbánta volna. Spock nem hitte, hogy képes lenne ezzel élni. Attól is félt, hogy a friss rohama az érzelmeknek, amivel a kapcsolódás elkerülhetetlenül járt volna Jimmel, eltiporná őt. Már most is úgy érezte, mintha az érzései irányítanák, átgázolva rajta érzéketlenül. Spock képtelen volt lépést tartani, vagy egyáltalán beazonosítani a felét mindannak, amit érzett, nemhogy fel is dolgozza, majd továbblépjen róluk.

A vulkáni ismét csak elmerengett, most, hogy mindezekkel nap, mint nap rendelkezett, mióta elkülönítette magát a lakosztályába, hogy hogyan is csinálják ezt az emberek minden nap. Miképpen működnek? Hogyan élnek túl egy napot, miközben ennyi mindent éreznek? Spock annyira kiegyensúlyozatlannak érezte magát a feladathoz. Sóhajtott. Elfordította kissé a teste pozícióját, hogy eltűntesse a kényelmetlenséget, ahogy térdelt, majd újra megpróbálkozott lecsendesíteni gondolatait és érzelmeit, hogy mélyen lemehessen, epedve egy kis nyugalomért.

*******

 

Jim beleöklözött a párnájába, próbálva egy olyan formába kényszeríteni azt, ami valahogyan megkönnyítené az elalvását. Spockkal akart lenni. Azt szerette volna, hogy Spock akarjon vele lenni. Jim nem teljesen volt tisztában azzal, hogy ez pontosan mit is jelent, de a vulkáni hiánya felemésztette őt.

Folytatta, hogy mindig elsétáljon Spock lakosztályába, szükségét érezve, hogy tudassa Spockkal, hogy rá gondol és elérhető. Jim úgy gondolta, hogy a legénység már kezdett hozzászokni, hogy Spock lakrészénél álldogálva lássák, ahogy az ajtóhoz beszél. El kellett ismernie, hogy egy része megkönnyebbült, hogy Spock nem nyitotta kis az ajtaját. A Bonesszal való beszélgetése után, Jim nem volt benne biztos, hogy kész szembe nézni a barátjával. De félt attól is, hogy ne beszéljen vele. Az utolsó pár éjszaka, mikor kinyitotta az ajtaját a saját lakrészébe, a szíve elkezdett gyorsabban verni, ahogy leellenőrizte az üzeneteit, biztosan abban, hogy megtalálja Spock kérését, miszerint haza szeretne menni.

Jim elmondta az igazságot McCoynak, miszerint nem akar Spock nélkül élni. A vulkánival az oldalán azzá az emberré vált, akivé mindig is akart. Spock megadta neki azt a bátorságot, hogy több legyen, mint amire valaha is képesnek érezte magát.  Az önző része azért akart kapcsolatot létesíteni Spockkal, hogy bebiztosítsa, hogy mindig mellette lesz, hogy mindig megkapná azt a mosolyt, ami nem is igazán volt mosoly, hogy felvillanyozza a napját, azt a véget nem érő segítséget, támogatást és stabilitást, amitől függött.

Mindazonáltal most, a beszélgetése Bonesszal elgondolkoztatta Jimet, pontosan mit is ajánlott fel Spocknak. Félt attól, hogy ha Spock összekapcsolódott volna vele, akkor mostanra megbánta volna, megbánta volna azt, hogy egy ilyen érzelmes emberrel ragadt a fejében, aki még mindig ellentétes érzelmekkel küszködött azzal kapcsolatban, hogy szexuális kapcsolatot kell létesítenie az újdonsült vulkáni társával.

Jim szinte el is tudta képzelni. El tudta képzelni, hogy az ujjai végigfutnak Spock haján,  ahogy nyelve végigköveti azt a hegyes fület. De bármikor megpróbálta továbbvinni a fantáziát, az elméje ellenkezett. Majdnem azt kívánta, hogy Spock csak magáévá tette volna, mert akkor megtörtént volna, a szexen már túllennének, és mindketten kezdhetnék innen a munkát. Mert, a félelmei ellenére, Jim tudta, hogyha összekapcsolódtak volna, kettejük kitalálta volna, hogyan is működhet ez a dolog, hogy együtt, találnának egy utat.

A teljes igazsága ennek Jimre telepedett. Muszáj volt látnia Spockot, ideje volt , hogy beszéljenek. Még kapcsolat nélkül is, csak az volt az egyetlen út, hogy átvészeljék ezt a krízist, hogyha együtt dolgoznak. Kirk ránézett a kronométerre. Most már túl késő volt, hogy meglátogassa. Holnap érkeznek az Ötvenkettes Csillagbázisra. Kirk megígérte magának, hogy miután elintézte a hajó ügyeit, elmegy Spock lakosztályához, és addig ül az ajtó előtt, amíg be nem engedi. Ezzel a megoldással a fejében, végre álomba szenderedett.

**********

Mióta Xan felfedezte, hogy Spock egy tiszt volt az Enterprise-on, naprakészen tartotta magát a hajó dolgairól. Szerzett egy  transzportot az Ötvenkettes Csillagbázisra, mikor megtudta, hogy a hajó ott fog kikötni pár napig. Xan bízott abban, hogy talál egy utat a fedélzetre. Az arra való várakozás, hogy megérinthesse és megölhesse a vulkánit, napok óta épült benne, s most már elérte a láz küszöbét.  Nem tudta visszaidézni, hogy várta-e valaha is ennyire valakinek a megölését.

Mialatt megcsinálta a házi feladatát az Enterprise-ról, szakított rá időt, hogy kicsit utánaolvasson a vulkániaknak. Azt már tudta, hogy erősek, ezért is választotta Xan őt a testvérének. De ezen kívűl semmi mást nem tudott. A vulkáni váratlan reakciója az ő és Vox érintésére hirtelen tisztázódott számára, mikor azt olvasta, hogy érintőtelepata. A talamáni sok kellemes órát töltött azzal, hogy elképzelje a módokat, ahogy ezt jobban ki is használja.

Most, hogy az Enterprise közel volt, Xan nevetségesen egyszerűnek érezte a hajó komputerének feltörését. Tudta, hogy az nem lett volna olyan egyszerű, ha a hajó szoftverébe vagy a taktikai dolgokba akart volna belekukkantani, de ő most csak a legénységről akart információt. Végigfuttatta ujját az illegálisan vásárolt, fotokópiázott, de mégis olvasható tervrajzon a hajóról. Megtanulta az összes utat a vulkáni lakrészéig, és vissza. Elmosolyodott. Már csak pár óra. Xan engedte, hogy a várakozás épüljön.

**********

Ez egy frusztráló nap volt. Jimet minden arra emlékeztette, hogy az első tisztje milyen hatékony volt. Most, hogy Spock egészségügyi eltávon volt, Jim volt az, aki mindent elvégzett, amibe a legénység, mint akadály ütközött, mialatt megpróbálták megjavítani és feltölteni az Enterprise-t. Na, nem mintha nem lett volna erre képes. Ismerte a hajót kívül-belül, és tökéletesen tisztában is volt anna igényeivel. De, annak az emberi egó elleni sérülésnek ellenére, amit ez a kijelentés magával hordoz, kétség sem fért ahhoz, hogy a vulkáni olyan módon tudná összehangolni a pepecselős feladatokat egyszerre, hogy az szinte erőfeszítés-mentesnek tűnne.

Végülis, legalábbis pillanatnyilag, mindenről gondoskodott. Most folytathatja a saját sürgető ügyével. Elkezdett fürgén sétálni az első tisztjének lakrésze felé. Csak pár métert tett meg, mikor hallota, hogy valaki a nevét mondja. Elnyomva egy nyögést a további elhalasztás miatt, visszafordult, hogy beszéljen a biztonsági főnökkel.

*********

Spock végre érezte magát egy mélyebb meditációba süllyedni. Az elméjének viszonylagos nyugalma ezen a szinten egy üdvözlött megváltás volt annak a mentális hasogatásnak, ami eddig kínozta. Tegnap eldöntötte, hogy egyszerűen addig nem adja fel, amíg nem sikerül. Ez tizennégy órát és tizenhét egész három perc meditációt vett igénybe, hogy elérjen ebbe az állapotba, amely általában csak perceket vett igénybe.

Spock félretolta a gondolatait, félve, hogy a frusztráció, melyet ezek kiváltottak, elpusztítaná az eddigi kis sikerét. Megpróbálva kizárni bármiféle érzékelési tudatosságot, mélyebbre fókuszált.

*********

 A hajóra való feljutás majdnem túl egyszerű volt. Csak megölte az egyik beszállítót és átvette a helyét. Senki sem ellenőrizte az arcát le a kártyájával, amit merészen viselt. Ugyanilyen egyszerű volt aztán elslisszanni és a hajó folyosóin elkezdeni mozogni, egyenesen az úti célja felé.

Amikor megérkezett a vulkáni ajtajához, megállt, hogy előszedje a szerszámait. Elvigyorodott a gondolaton, hogy ez a csodálatos csillaghajó, talán a saját elpusztíthatatlanságának hite miatt, nagyon védtelen volt. Ezek a zárak nevetnivalóak voltak. Kevesebb, mint tizenöt másodpercet vett igénybe számára, hogy feltörje. Az empata engedte, hogy a várakozás ismét eltöltse. Szinte érezte a vulkánit odabent, mintha a korábbi érintkezésük egy kapcsolatot hozott volna létre köztük. Xan összeszedte magát. Lesz majd idő az ünneplésre később, miután lakomázott a vulkáni gyötrelméből.

Becsusszant a szobába, gyorsan becsukva maga mögött az ajtót. Visszazárta az ajtót. Xan csak állt ott egy percig, engedve a szemeinek, hogy hozzászokjanak a sötétséghez, próbálva meghatározni, hogy hol is van pontosan a vulkáni. Egy mosoly keresztezte az arcát, ahogy csendesen keresztülszelte a szobát. Bámulta a zsákmányát. Ott volt, a térdein. Xan úgy gondolta, ez egy megfelelő pozíció.

********

Jim próbált figyelni, de a türelmetlensége ezt igencsak megnehezítette. Végül félbeszakította a hadnagyot. – Sétáljon velem.

Anderson meglepetten nézett a kapitányra, de gyorsan igazította hozzá a lépteit, inkább, minthogy lemaradjon. Épp azon volt, hogy folytassa a jelentését, mikor a kíváncsisága közbeszólt. – Hova megyünk?

– Mr.Spock lakrészéhez.

– Akkor már jobban van? – Ellenkezőleg McCoy és Jim azon próbálkozásainak, hogy eltussolják az ügyet, elég kicsi volt a magánszféra a hajó fedélzetén. Pletykák keringtek egész héten, a legtöbbjük nevetségesen távol állt a valóságtól, de elég volt így is, ami nem volt akkora butaság. Jim örömmel konstatálta, hogy az általános érzelem ezzel kapcsolatban az aggódás volt Spockért. A legénység, a saját módján, érezte, hogy Spock közéjük tartozott.

Volt egy pillanatnyi habozás a járásában, ahogy Jim elgondolkozott azon, miképpen kellene válaszolnia Anderson kérdésére. A reményteljes igazság mellett döntött. – Még nem.

Ahogy beszálltak a turboliftbe, Anderson kinyitotta a száját, hogy újra megszólaljon, de a kapitány arcán levő kifejezés elhallgattatta. Úgy döntött, hogy inkább vár, amíg beszédre nem ösztönzik, és az addig fennmaradó időben pedig egyszerűen elkíséri a kapitányát.

********

Spock érezte a jelenlétét egy betolakodónak, egy másodperccel azelőtt, hogy egy kéz a torkára fonódott volna. A fájdalom és hitetlenség hangja kierőszakolta magát a torkából, ahogy érezte azt az ismerős és utálatos elme jelenlétét a sajátjába csapódni. Az elméje ellenkezett. Ez nem lehet. A hitetlenség és félelem időszakosan elgyengítette, engedékennyé téve ezáltal őt a támadásra, és hirtelen a hátán találta magát, támadójának keze pedig szorosan a torkán volt, egy fegyver pedig a fejére célzott.

Xan illetlen vigyort villantott az áldozatára. – Emlékszel rám?

Spock próbált racionálisan gondolkodni. Megkísérelte félretolni a múltat a bántalmazásról az elméjében, túllépni a fenyegető érzelmeken és szándékokon, az utálaton, és víziókon, hogy hogyan fog meghalni, ha a támadójának szándékai megvalósulnak. De Spock nem tudott racionálisan gondolkodni. Már napok óta képtelen volt erre. Minden, amit Spock tudott biztosan, még ha ez a halálát is jelenti, a támadója nem fogja megkapni azt, amit akar.

Egy dühös üvöltést hallatva, Spock elrántotta magát a betolakodótól, és a talpára gurult. Lent maradt, egy majdhogynem guggoló pozícióban, készen arra, hogy kivédje a következő támadást. Spock ránézett a vulkáni fegyvereire, amik a szoba túloldali falán voltak, aztán meghatározta, hogy a fézer közelebb van. Egy kis mozdulatot tett abba az irányba.

Xan rámutatott a fegyverre. – Tudod, hogy lőni fogok.

Spock hangja csendes, de határozott volt. – Most nem egy bedrogozott vulkánival állsz szemben. Talán egy kissé nehezebbnek fogod találni a megölésem, mint arra számítottál.

Egy barátságtalan vigyor suhant át a talamani arcán. – Pontosan erre számítottam. – Ahogy a vulkáni újra mozdult, Xan nyersen szólalt meg. – Tégy még egy lépést, és lövök. – A szemei éberek voltak, ahogy a prédáját nézte. – De ne számíts könnyű halálra. Azért lövök, hogy megkárosítsalak, nem azért, hogy megöljelek. – Az arca egy éhes kifejezést öltött. – Számítok az erősségedre, vulkáni. Szeretném, ha hosszú ideig tartana, míg meghalsz.

Spock most nem érezte magát erősnek. Szinte érezte a kimerültséget a testében és a lelkében. Olyan sok napig állt az ostrom alatt. Megpróbálta kiszámolni a túlélési esélyeit, az adott körülmények között, de képtelen volt. Egy része csak azt akarta, hogy mindennek vége legyen már. Szomorúság cikázott keresztül rajta annak a gondolatán, hogy nem tud elbúcsúzni a kapitányától.

Mintha olvasná az elméjét, a betolakodó elvigyorodott. – És miután elvettem tőled, amit akartam, megtalálom a barátodat. A nagyszerű James T. Kirk kapitányt, és elveszem tőle is, amit akarok.

Spock szemei elsötétedtek a méregtől, a hangja halálos lett. – Nem fogsz hozzáérni. – Hirtelen kötelességgé vált az, hogy éljen, csak, hogy szavatolja  a kapitánya biztonságát. – Én öllek meg előbb.

– Talán az ötlet, hogy meghaljon, fájdalmat okoz neked? – Xan arca felemelkedet kissé, az orrcimpái kitágultak, mintha érezni tudná a vulkáni gyötrelmét. – Helyes  – vigyorgott. – Talán csak meg kellene most sebezzelek téged, és megvárhatnánk őt, hogy feltűnjön. Aztán megölhetném őt, míg te nézed.

Spock tudta, ha a férfi fegyvere elsül, akkor azt észrevenné a hajó szenzora, aminek következtében ideküldenének egy biztonságist, hogy kivizsgálja a helyzetet. Próbálta meghatározni, hogy mi lenne a legjobb módja, hogy  elsüsse a férfi a fegyvert, és mégis csak minimális sebesülést okozza a saját testének. Nem volt abban biztos, hogy lehetséges volt-e ez egy ilyen szűk kis lakosztályban. Mégis, ha ez a férfi elfogása és a kapitány biztonsága esetén szükséges volt az ő halála, hát akkor legyen úgy. Ez egy olyan ár volt, amelyet szívesen megfizetett érte.

Egy mély levegő vétele után , amivel megpróbálta irányítása alá vonni a testének erőforrásait, lecsapott, mélyre és gyorsan, kiütve Xant az egyensúlyából, minek következtében a férfi a földre zuhant. A kéz, ami a fegyvert tartotta, a padlóra esett, és a fegyver elsült, az energia lüktetés egy robbanást eredményezett, ahogy az megütötte a vulkáni egyik állószobrát. Spock fogva tartotta a talamani fegyveres kezét, míg a másikkal Xan torkát szorította. A késztetés, hogy megölje, erős volt.

********

Jim és Anderson az ötös fedélzeten léptek ki a turboliftből. Kirk tudta, hogy  Andersonnak kellene szentelnie a figyelmét, és engedni, hogy a férfi befejezze a  jelentését, de úgy tűnt, nem tudja megállítani a testének mozgását Spock lakrésze felé. Mindketten hallották egy fegyver elsütésének hangját, majd megálltak, erősen fülelve, szükségét érezve több információnak, hogy hol is van az a veszély. Másodperceken belül, a hadnagy kommunikátora csipogott. Anderson kinyitotta és az első szava egy egyszerű kérdés volt. – Helyszín?

A hang nyugtalan volt.  – Mr. Spock lakrésze, uram.

– A kapitány és én az ötös fedélzeten vagyunk most. Megyünk. – Gyorsan a kapitányra pillantott, de azt vette észre, hogy ő már futásnak eredt. Gyorsan a nyomába szegődött.

********


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos, nincs ötezer szó, de egyelőre ennyit tudok adni. Még nem bétáztam le, mert siettem, hogy legalább valamicskét kirakjak. Jó olvasást. :)

Xan felnyújtotta a  másik kezét, és a vulkáni nyaka köré fonta. A vulkáni nagyon erős volt, ahogy arra számított is, de Xannak is voltak hasonló váratlan erősségei, és még nem szándékozott meghalni. Azt az egy előnyét feszegette, amije tudta, hogy van. Újrafókuszálta a túlélésről szóló gondolatait olyanokká, melyek gonoszságot, szadizmust és uralkodást tartalmaztak, és elkezdte mentálisan verni Spockot a negatív gondolataival, és érzéseivel, minden kapcsolaton, ami közte és a vulkáni teste között fennállt.

Az invázió kihatott Spock koncentrációjára. Xan érezte a testét a sajátjáén megremegni a fókuszában és teljesen ki is használta. Kiszabadította a kezét, felvitte és újra a vulkáni fejére irányította a fegyvert. Elvetemült gyönyörűséggel szólalt meg. – Emlékezz, a kapitányod a következő.

Spock érezni tudta a férfi szándékát, miszerint megöli Jimet és ez felbőszítette. Egy dühkiáltást kiadva, lecsapta a férfi kezét az összes erejével.

A kabinon kívül, Jim hallotta a küzdelem hangjait. Csak pár másodpercébe telt Andersonnak, hogy feltörje a zárat, de ez a kapitánynak úgy tűnt, mintha órákat vett volna igénybe. Az ajtó kinyitódott. Jim befogadta a látványát az élet-halál harcnak, melyet két férfi vívott a padlón. Egyfajta sokk érzéssel ismerte fel  a férfit a bárból. Hirtelen tört előre a szobába be, Spock nevét kiáltva.

Spock hallotta a hívást és felnézett. Kihasználva a figyelemelterelést, Xan a fegyverével egy jókorát sózott az arcára. Ijesztő sebességgel mozogva kigurult a vulkáni alól, és felállt, kezében a fegyverével. Ahogy a vulkáni úgy tett, mintha ismét ugrani készült volna, Xan taktikát váltott, és a fegyvert Jimra irányította. A szemei  a két férfi között mozogtak, de a hangja egyenesen Spocknak volt  címezve. – Ha megmozdulsz, megölöm.

Spock megmozdult, de csak azért, hogy saját magát Xan és a kapitánya közé vesse. Jim egy ordítást hallatott, ahogy látta a fegyvert felemelkedni, megértve a férfi lövési szándékát, célponttól függetlenül. – Spock, ne!

Anderson a saját előnyére kihasználta a három férfi között játszódó eseményeket, hogy bejöjjön a helyiségbe. Ahogy látta a férfi ujját megszorulni a fegyver ravaszán, Anderson elsütötte a fézerét. A betolakodó a földre rogyott, ahogy az energiasugár elérte őt. Anderson odafutott a testhez, ellökte a fegyvert, és pulzust keresett. A fézer nem volt ölésre állítva, de a lövés kis hatótávolságon belül volt. A biztonsági kapitány felnézett a kapitányra és megrázta a fejét. – Meghalt, Uram.

– Helyes – csattant fel Jim. Tudta, hogy ez nem helyénvaló válasz, de nem érdekelte. – Vigye ki innen. ÉS tudja meg, hogy jutott fel a fedélzetre. – Egy mozdulat kapta el a tekintetét, és nézte, ahogy Spock a térdeire rogyott. Egy újabb parancsot vakkantott. – És hozza ide Doktor McCoyt.  

Jim tett egy lépést Spock felé, az utóbbi két hét eseményei és a távol töltött idő szokatlanul kényelmetlenné és kínossá tették, nem tudta, mit mondjon. – Spock, jól vagy? Ő…?

Spock megrázta a fejét, de Jim nem tudta, hogy melyik kérdésre is válaszolt ezzel. Aztán több biztonsági is érkezett, akik elrángatták Xant. Az ajtó bezárult mögöttük, és Jim hallotta, ahogy Anderson keresését McCoy után az egyik folyosói interkomon keresztül.

Először egyedül Spockkal, odafordult a vulkánihoz. A férfi ült, a térdei a mellkasához nyomódtak, a kezeivel magát tartotta szorosan.  Spock arca nem látszott, mivel a homloka a térdein nyugodott. Jim tett egy lépést közelebb, és észrevette, hogy Spock remeg.

Egy rohama a gyöngédségnek és védelmezőösztönnek öntötte el Jimet. A vulkáni pozitúrája olyan pusztításról beszélt, amit Jim elviselhetetlennek tartott, és tudta, hogy nem tudja figyelmen kívül hagyni. Ösztönből cselekedve, Spock oldalához mozdult, és lecsúszott a térdeire. Kinyúlva, a kezeit a barátja köré fonta, és közelebb húzta magához.

Jim érezte Spockot lemerevedni, és egy pár másodpercig azon gondolkodott, hogy el kellene-e engednie. De egy mélyebb tudás benne azt mondta, hogy maradjon, ahol van. Az összes energiáját arra koncentrálta, hogy megpróbáljon Spocknak megnyugtató gondolatokat küldeni  törődésről, barátságról és biztonságról.

Spock több, mint túlterhelt volt. Az első támadás, a Pon Farrja, a önkéntes száműzetése, a haszontalan próbálkozásai a felépülés terén, a szűnni nem akaró bombázása a saját érzelmeinek, ez a legutolsó támadás ellene, a Jimet ért fenyegetések, és most, Jim érintése, mind erőtlenül hagyták a vulkánit, hogy védekezhessen Jim érzelmeinek inváziója ellen.

Ösztönösen viaskodott, sóvárogva a látszólag elérhetetlen pillanatnyi békére, meggyőződve, hogy ahhoz egyedül kell lennie. De aztán elkezdett figyelmet fordítani a barátjára. Elkezdte érezni a pozitív kisugárzást, a vígasztalási vágyat, a védelem ígéretét, a szeretetet. És pár pillanat után Spock abbahagyta a viaskodást. Inkább elkezdett benne fürdőzni. A szomja erre elképesztő volt, mintha egy férfi a sivatagban sétálva biztos lenne a halálában, de helyette váratlanul egy oázist találna.

Jim érezni tudta pontosan mikor is fogadta el Spock az érintését.  A karjait még szorosabbra zárta. Nem gondolkodott, most, hogy tartotta őt, mintha képtelen lenne elereszteni. Jim érezte, hogy Spock megmozdult, és remélte, hogy nem akar elhúzódni tőle. De helyette, Jim érezte, ahogy karok ölelik őt is körbe viszonzásként, megfogva az ingének hátát, majdnem görcsösen.

Spock kinyújtózott Jimért, igényelve az erejét, elkeseredetten a bizonyosságért, hogy biztonságban volt, és törődnek vele.  A karjai saját akaratukból emelkedtek fel, és ölelték szorosan Jimet, mintha biztosra akarnának menni, hogy nem vonják meg tőle ezt az életbentartó segítőt. Spock saját érzelmei is felemelkedtek benne, mintha már nem lehetne többet visszafogni őket. Olyan érzések mosták át, amiket úgy találta többé nem tagadhat le: szomorúság, magány, és kétségbeesés. A vulkáni érezte a testének fizikai válaszát ezekre az érzelmekre, és nem tudta megállítani, Spock, életében először, valaki vállán pihentette fejét és sírt.

Jim szíve fájdalmasan dobbant, mikor észrevette, hogy Spock sír. Megdöbbenés söpört rajta végig ezen a vulkániatlan viselkedésen, és ez a mellkasát fájdalmasan szűkké tette. A könnyek beszéltek a kínzásról, amin a vulkáni keresztülment. Jim érzett egy nyilalló fájdalmat, amiért hagyta Spockot egyedül megbirkózni ezzel. Egész szívével azt kívánta, hogy bár lejött volna ide az első nap, és ragaszkodott volna hozzá, hogy Spock nyissa ki az ajtót. Tudnia kellett volna. Tudnia kellett volna, hogy a barátja ilyen gyötrelemmel küszködik. Felemelve egyik kezét, lágyan végigfutatta ujjait Spock hajában és finoman megszólalt. – Itt vagyok. És nem megyek sehova. – Végigfuttatta a kezét a sötét hajban ismét, megcirógatva a fejbőrét az ujjbegyeivel.

McCoy végigfutott a folyosón. Kapott egy rövid jelentést Andersontól. Nem úgy hangzott, mintha bárki is megsérült volna, de valami oknál fogva halálos ijedelem kínozta Spockért. Egyáltalán nem volt biztos abban, hogy mennyit képes még elviselni a vulkáni. Minden nap a beszélgetéseik adtak a doktornak egyfajta képet arról, hogy Spock alig tart ki. Egy pillanatra megállt Spock ajtaja előtt, nyugtató lélegzetet véve.  Aztán megnyomta a belépési gombot.

McCoy megállt, megemésztve a látványát a kapitányának a földön, karjaiban az első tisztjével, míg a vulkáni megkínzottan lélegzett. Jim felemelte a fejét, mikor az ajtó kinyitódott. A saját szemei, elsíratlan könnyektől csillogva, elkapták a doktort, mielőtt megszólalhatott volna. Spock megriasztását nem akarva, Jim enyhén megrázta a fejét, próbálva szavak nélkül kommunikálni. Nem akarta, hogy bármi is megzavarja ezt a katarzist, tudva, hogy Spocknak erre szüksége van, tudva, hogy neki magának szüksége volt erre.

McCoy hallotta a kimondatlan kérést és tiszteletben tartotta, egyetértett vele. Megfordult és elhagyta a helyiséget, az ajtó becsukódott mögötte. Egy pillanatnyi rémületet érzett, hogy bátorította Jimet, hogy maradjon távol Spocktól. Aztán elengedte, realizálva, hogy ez biztos a másik támadás sokkjának tudható be, ami nagy valószínűséggel azt okozta, hogy a vulkáni elfogadja a barátjának vigasztalását. Eddig elfutott ettől, olyan gyorsan, ahogy csak tudott.

A doktor azon elmélkedett, hogy vajon Jim tisztázta-e az érzéseit Spock felé. Őszintén remélte, hogy ha Jim eldöntötte, hogy akarja a vulkánit többként, mint barát, akkor nem használja ki Spock pillanatnyi sebezhetőségét. Úgy ismerte Jimet, mint aki kihasznált egy szituációt, hogy elérje, amit akar. A doktor félretolta ezt a gondolatot, mint méltatlant a barátjához. Tényleg nem tudta elképzelni, hogy Jim bármi olyat tenne, amivel megsebezné Spockot, előrébb helyezve a saját szükségleteit a vulkániénál.

Megállt egy pillanatra, hintázott a lábujjain. A látvány, ahogy kettejük egymást tartják, beleégett az elméjébe. Valahogy olyan… természetesnek tűnt. McCoy nem tudott nem arra a boldog végkimenetelre gondolni, amit még ketten megvitattak. A doktor úgy gondolta, hogy az esély most igencsak megnőtt. A barátaiért való aggodalma ellenére, mosolyogva találta magát, ahogy visszafelé sétált a gyengélkedőre.

********

Onnan, ahol a földön voltak, Jim hátrébbcsúszott, amíg az ágynak nem dőltek. Spock úgy tűnt, már nem szándékozik megtörni a kapcsolatot, még akkor is folytatta barátja szoros ölelését, mikor a sírása abbamaradt. Jim folytatta, hogy keresztülfuttatja ujjait azokon a fekete tincseken, és suttogott néha megnyugtató szavakat lágyan.  Érezte, ahogy Spock egyre jobban lenyugodott, a légzése elmélyült. – Mikor volt legutoljára, hogy aludtál? – Kérdezte Jim puhán.

Spockot nem érdekelte. Azt tudta, hogy megadták neki az áhított pillanatnyi békéjét. Egy része szégyellte az érzelmi kitörését, de nem tudta tagadni, hogy most már jobban érezte magát. Illogikus, de igaz. Barátja közelségét ízlelgette, egy tény, ami meglepte. Sosem volt még ilyen Jim érintésével, egyenest üdvözölte. Ami meglepte, az az elnyújtott természete volt a jelenlegi érintésnek, és a saját vonakodása, hogy véget érjen. Egy nagyon is vulkániatlan mormogással válaszolt a kapitány kérdésére.

Jim nem tudta elnyomni a mosolyát a hangot hallva. Boldogan itt töltötte volna az egész éjszakát, de a vulkáni kimerültsége kézzel fogható volt. Újra megkérdezte. – Mikor? És több, mint pár percig, meg mindenféle kemikália nélkül, illetve az eszméletlenség sem számít.

Spock sóhajtott, és rákényszerítette magát, hogy gondolkozzon. Végül megszólalt. – Tizenhárom napja. – Spock érezte a testét összeszorlni, ahogy arra az éjszakára gondolt, erre az éjszakára, meg az összes éjszakára közöttük.

Érezve a megújult feszültséget, Jim fogása a vulkánin megerősödött. – Oh, Spock. Annyira sajnálom. Itt kellett volna lennem. Be kellett volna törnöm azt az átkozott ajtót.

Spock felemelte a fejét, majd felült. Még mindig vonakodott megszűntetni a kontaktust, ezért nem is mozdult teljesen el, a jobb combja a kapitány baljához préselődött, és Jim karja a vállán pihent. Spock megrázta a fejét. – Én nem,… Én elküldtelek volna. Én nem tudtam, hogy ez az, amire szükségem volt. Sosem gondoltam volna.

Jim hosszan nézett a barátjára. Spock mindig is vékony volt, de most egyenesen soványnak tűnt. A bőre majdnem szürke volt a szórt fényben, és sötét karikák húzódtak a szemei alatt. Megszorítva Spock vállát, egy kis mosolyt villantott barátjára. – Akkor sem kellett volna ilyen sokáig magadra hagynom téged. – Felállt, majd kinyújtotta a kezét. – Aludnod kell.

Spock engedte, hogy az ember felhúzza. Jimnek igaza volt, szüksége volt az alvásra, de a további rémálmok gondolata óvatossá tette. És nem akart egyedül se lenni.

Észrevéve a gyilkos fogást, amiben Spock tartotta a karját, Jim megszólalt. – Mindjárt itt leszek, Spock. Nem fogok elmenni.

Spock bólintott, a szemei tisztán átadták a háláját. Túllépve a kimerültségén, a vulkáni leült az ágyra és behunyta a szemeit.

Jim segített neki lefeküdni, és betakarta egy pléddel. Spock az oldalára fordult, felhúzva a plédet az álláig. Jim csak állt ott, lenézve rá egy-két percig. Összeszorította a száját, és az ágyat méregette. Aztán a legközelebbi székre nézett, és grimaszba futott az arca. Minden illendőséget mellőzve, úgy döntött, hogy annak most semmi köze ebben a helyzetben, leült a vulkáni mellé, a hátát az ágy fejtámlájához döntötte, ahol olyan közel lehetett, amennyire csak lehetséges volt, míg őrizte alvó barátját.

Ellenállt a késztetésnek, hogy futtassa végig a kezeit Spock haján. Embertelenül puhának érződött, és az ujjai égtek a vágytól, hogy újra érezhessék. De nem akarta eljátszani a szerencséjét. Spock már így is nagyon nagy mértékben megengedte neki a személyes tere megszállását, és nem akart semmi olyat tenni, ami azt eredményezte volna, hogy Spock újra elzárkózzon. Ezért maradt annál, hogy nézze a vulkáni arcát, befogadva az újabb zúzódásokat az arcán. Mérgesen, Jim becsukta a szemeit, csak hogy annyira átkozottul megkönnyebbültnek érezze magát, amiért olyan közel volt, mikor a veszély beütött.

Rágondolt a férfire, aki ma este itt volt, aki csak és kizárólag Spock miatt jött ide. Az  egyszerű gondolkodásmódja megdöbbentette Jimet. A gyomra összeszorult a gondolatra, hogy holnap jött volna ide, vagy talán még később, és hogy halottan találta volna a vulkánit. Meggyilkolva. Megkínozva. Jim nem volt benne biztos, hogy túlélte volna azt. Rettenetesen boldog volt, hogy a férfi meghalt, csak azt kívánta, bár ő ölte volna meg a saját kezeivel. De legalább halott volt, és soha többé nem tudta Spockot fenyegetni.

Az alvás elkezdte magába szívni, mikor Jim felriadt egy nyögés miatt. Kinyitotta a szemeit, és lenézett. Spock kiengedett egy másik nyögést, és nyughatatlanul mocorgott. Hezitálva nyújtva ki a keét, Jim lágyan megérintette Spock haját. – Csss. Itt vagyok. – Spock még egy fájdalmas nyögést hallatott, és Jim remélte, hogy az nem a válasz volt az érintésére. Ebbe a reménybe kapaszkodva cselekedett, Jim végigfuttatta ujjait a férfi haján újfent. Elégedett volt, mikor Spock lenyugodott, a rémálom eltűnt pillanatnyilag.

Jim engedte, hogy az elméje sodródjon.  Valamivel később észrevette, hogy még mindig érinti Spockot, sokkal azután, hogy újra álomba merült, és a keze a levegőben volt. Spock mocorgott álmában, a fajét közelebb mozdítva Jimhez, tudat alatt legalábbis,tudatva Jimmel, hogy szüksége van az érintésére. Ez kedvére volt Jimnek, és örömmel folytatta, hogy keresztülfuttatja az ujjait a puha, vékony hajon. Egy idő után, megint sodródva találta magát, és kezét Spock haján pihentetve, végül elaludt.

******

Egy másik rémálom ébresztette fel Spockot. Érzett egy kezet a fején, mire a szemei kipattatak, a teste megfeszült, félt, hogy még mindig csapdába volt esve a rémálmában, egy újabb arcot látva, amint őt fixírozza és üdvözöletlen kezeket érez magán. De aztán megérezte Jim jelenlétét. Az érintésén keresztül érezte a csendes suttogását a kapitány elméjének, ahogy aludt.  Spock megnyugodva csukta be a szemeit. Nem rémálom. Ébren volt, és a barátja betartotta a szavát, és vele maradt.

Odafordította a fejét óvatosan, hogy közben ne szabadítsa ki magát a fején pihenő kéz alól, és felnézett Jimre, ahogy az ágytámlára borulva aludt. Túláradó hálát érzett a jelenlétéért. Spock ellenállt a késztetésnek, hogy megérintse Jim arcát, megengedve ujjainak, hogy kapcsolatba lépjenek a csatlakozási pontokkal. A vágy még mindig erős volt, hogy összekösse magát vele, és ezt szégyellte. Azzal a gondolattal vigasztalta magát, hogy a legközelebbi Pon Farrjánál, kétségtelenül sok parsek távolságban lesz ettől a férfitól. Spock elnyomott egy sóhajt. Valahogy ennek a gondolata egyáltalán nem volt megnyugtató.

Újra felpillantott. Az a része, ami próbált mindig kínosan gondos lenni a kapitányának jólétével kapcsolatban, arra gondolt, hogy felébreszti és bizonygatja, hogy menjen vissza a saját kabinjába, hogy aludjon, de képtelennek találta magát arra, hogy hangot adjon ki. Inkább csak feküdt ott, nézve a barátja arcát, és azt a hajtincset, ami a homlokára hullott, nézve a mellkasát emelkedni majd süllyedni, míg Jim légzésének ritmusa álomba ringatta.

Valamikor az éjszaka folyamán Jim lemozdult, egészen addig, míg teljesen az ágyon nem feküdt, és arra ébredt, hogy szemtől szemben fekszik Spockkal. Mogyoróbarna szemei mosolyogtak a Jim előtt kibontakozó látványra, meghatva. Spock csapdába ejtette Jim egyik kezét, és azt fogta szorosan a mellkasához, még mindig mélyen aludva. Szemeit végigfuttatta a vulkáni arcán, megjegyezve, hogy a barátja már egy kissé jobban nézett ki, az arca elvesztette addigi fakóságát.

Jim a nyakát nyújtogatta, hogy rá tudjon nézni a kronométerre. 0600. Mindketten átaludták az éjszakát. Jim néhányszor felriadt Spock rémálmai miatt, de könnyen visszacsúszott az álmok közé, miután megnyugtatta a vulkánit a jelenlétével. Örömteli volt Jim számára, hogy látta annak a bizonyítékát, hogy Spocknak szüksége van rá.  Visszautasítva lenni általa hosszú napokon keresztül, nem valami olyasmi volt, amit szívesen megismételt volna.

Vonakodott megmozdulni, de tudta, hogy el kell intéznie néhány hívást, hogy elsimítsa a dolgokat, hogy Spockkal maradhasson, Jim finoman kiszabadította a kezét és kicsusszant az ágyból. Kisétálva az alvó részből, leült a komputernél. Bepötyögte a doktor számát, s ásítva várta, hogy McCoy felvegye. Elvigyorodott a morcos ábrázaton és hangon.

– Mi az?

– Bones, ideje felkelni.

– Spock rendben van? Szükség van rám? – A hangja már sokkal éberebb volt.

– Ő még alszik. Az éjszaka nagy részében aludt. Azt hiszem, hogy ez az első alvás, amihez hozzájutott, mióta ez az egész katasztrófa elkezdődött. – Jim sóhajtott. –Sok rémálma volt.  Azt kívánom… – aztán inkább megrázta a fejét. – Mindegy is. Nem akarom magára hagyni. Amíg biztonságosan ki vagyunk kötve, azt tervezem, hogy pontosan itt maradok.

McCoy végigfuttatta a kezeit az arcán, dörzsölve egy pillanatig, eltakarva egy hatalmas ásítást, aztán lerakta a kezeit, és öntudatlanul is befejezte, Jim legnagyobb szórakozására. – Akkor én… nos.. családi eltávra raklak. Gondolom Spock épp annyira a családod, ahogy akárki más.

Jim lágyan elmosolyodott. – Köszi. Beszélsz majd Scottyval a nevemben, tudatva vele, hogy most ő a felelőse a hajónak? Küldök majd neki egy üzenetet most, és beszélek vele később, de nem akarnám ilyen korán felkelteni.

– Nos, köszönöm a figyelmességed – morcolt McCoy.

– Na, Bones – mondta Jim egy vigyorral. – Valakivel meg kellett osztanom, hogy lógóst játszok, és te nem lettél volna elégedett csak egy üzenettel Scottytól. Ismerd el.

McCoy összeráncolta a szemöldökeit. – Persze, persze, rendben van. Ki fogod adni te a közleményt, vagy tegyem meg én?

– Megteszem. Menj vissza nyugodtan az ágyba.

McCoy csak megforgatta a szemeit, és befejezte a hívást. Kirk kapcsolatba lépett a közleményes tiszttel hívásban, és tudatta vele, hogy hívja a főgépészt bármiféle, a hajóval kapcsolatos dologgal, más értesítésig. Aztán összeállította és elküldte az üzenetet Scottynak, leírva neki, hogy lépjen vele kapcsolatba, ha bárminemű sürgős ügy támadna. Kikapcsolva a komputert, felállt és nyújtózott.

A hangok felébresztették Spockot és az éles hallása Jim hangjára fókuszált. A vulkáni egyszerre volt megkönnyebbült, hogy még mindig itt volt, és csalódott, hogy nem volt mellette. Kifáradva, Spock elkezdett újfent visszasodródni az alvásba. Aztán meghallotta a lágy lépteket és kényszerítette magát, hogy kinyissa a szemeit. Figyelemmel kísérte a kapitányának álmos ásítását és gondolkozás nélkül megpaskolta az ágyat maga mellett. Majd realizálva mit is tett épp most, egy ijedt tekintettel nézett fel barátjára.

Jim csak vigyorgott. Intett a kezével, elhessegetve Spock aggodalmait az illetlen invitációról, amit felkínált a kapitányának. – Aludj vissza, Spock. Csak néhány dolgot elrendeztem, hogy kihúzzam magam a feladataim alól. – Az ágyra mutatott. – Biztos nem bánod? Nekem se tenne rosszat még némi alvás.

Spock megrázta a fejét, majd még egy kicsit arrébb mozdult. Arra gondolt, hogy a szüksége a fizikai közelségre a barátjával még egy jele volt a kontroll hiányának részéről, de ugyanakkor illogikus volt megtagadni magától azt, amire egyszerűen szüksége volt a gyógyuláshoz. És az, hogy Jim itt volt vele, adta meg az első igazi lehetőséget arra, hogy ténylegesen aludjon, és a kétségbeesetten áhított békére az elméjében, mindkettő lényeges összetevője a hosszútávú fejlődésnek.

Jim lefeküdt az oldalára és rávillantotta Spockra az egyik féloldalas vigyorát. – Biztosan nem érzed magad kényelmetlenül? Aludhatok a padlón is.

Spock megrázta a fejét. – Ez meglepően kényelmes. A jelenlétedet… – kereste Spock a megfelelő szót – …megnyugtatónak találom.

– Az jó. Én is megnyugtatónak találom a tiédet. Nem volt jó, mikor nem láthattalak.

Spock ajkai összeszorultak. – Bocsánatot kell kérnem a viselkedésem miatt.

– Ne tedd. Nem azért mondtam, hogy rosszul érezd magad. Én csak… nagyon aggódtam miattad… és hiányoztál. – A finoman kimondott bizalmakat megosztása, míg egymás mellett feküdtek az ágyban, hirtelen kényelmetlenül intimnek érződött. Jim megváltoztatta a témát. A vulkáni arca felé mutatott. – Fáj az a zúzódás? Meg kellett volna engedjem Bonesnak, hogy csináljon vele valamit.

– Nem lesz semmi következménye.

– Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy hiszek neked – válaszolta Kirk egy grimasszal. – Ezen kívül, jobban érzed magad? Mert jobban nézel ki.

– Igen, nyilvánvalóan szükségem volt az alvásra.

– Szerintem még mindig hasznodra válna.

– Egyetértek.

– Akkor csukd be a szemed és aludj.

Spock hezitált, majd mégis megszólalt. – Itt maradsz?

Jim egy pillanatnyi szomorúságot érzett a még mindig riadt tekinteten, ami Spock szemeiben ült. Bólintott. – Itt maradok.

Spock  Jimre nézett még egy percig, de aztán bólintott, majd becsukta a szemeit. Jim nézte az arcát, a szemei követték íves szemöldököket és az arcának vonalait. Egy szerelem-hullám árasztotta el Jimet. Hirtelen, a közelségük ellenére, a vulkáni annyira távolinak látszott,  és Jimet megkísértette a gondolat, hogy közelebbhúzódjon a testével, hogy a karjait a barátja köré fonja, és szorosan tartsa. Jim kiengedett egy lélegzetet, a hátára gurult, és remélte, hogy Spock nem halotta a szívének zakatolását.

******

Mikor Jim legközelebb felébredt végtagokba volt gabalyodva. Igénybe vett számára egy pillanatot, hogy emlékezzen hol is van, és hoogy kivel, de mikor meglátta azt az elegánsan hegyes fület maga mellett a párnán, minden egy szempillantás alatt visszatért egy villanásnyi vággyal. A fantáziái arról, hogy végigvezeti a nyelvét Spock fülein, most újra megrohanták, és a lágyéka összeszűkült.

Lepillantott, hogy lássa miként van összekulcsolódva testük, és aztán azt kívánta, bár ne tette volna. Hirtelen, a fantáziákat Spock hajának simogatásáról és fülének kényeztetéséről,  nevetségesen könnyűnek érezte tovább vinni. Túl könnyűnek. Spock ajkai annyira közel voltak a sajátjaihoz, hogy érezte a lélegzetét minden kilégzésnél. A vulkáni karja  a mellkasán átvetve pihent, a másik keze pedig ismét csapdába ejtette Jimét. A lábaik össze voltak fonódva, altestüket riasztóan közel hozva egymáshoz.

Jim becsukta a szemeit, és hullámzó antianyag egyenletekre gondolt, hogy visszafogja magát , és ne nyomakodjon még közelebb, és visszafogja magát attól, hogy kiderítse mennyire puhák azok az ajkak és hogy milyen melegnek érződne egy vulkáni nyelv az övével összegabalyodva, vagy hogy az első tisztjének farka milyen érzés lenne a sajátjának nyomódni. Jim kiengedett egy kis nyögést, mivel az egyenletek ellenére, a gondolatai folytatták, hogy elárulják őt, visszhangozva testének kavarásait.

Jim tudta, hogy el kellett volna húzódjon Spocktól, mielőtt a barátja felébredne. Nagyjából egy nanoszekundum kellene neki ahhoz, hogy észrevegye mit érez a kapitánya. Jim megrémült attól, hogy ebben az állapotban Spock számára, talán csak egy pillanatig, de őt egy újabb támadóként látná.

Ez a gondolat kővé dermesztette. Büszkeségét eldobva, és remélve, hogy nem tör el semmit, egyszerűen legurult az ágyról. – Au… – Jim megdörzsölte a derekát és a könyökét.

Motoszkálást hallott az ágyról, majd meglátta Spockot lebámulni rá, arcán egy zavart kifejezéssel, Jim gyors és teljes kibogozódása felébresztette. –Megsebesültél?

Jim bánatosan mosolygott. – Úgy tűnik, minden a legnagyobb rendben. – Kezdte el fürkészni inkább a vulkánit. – És veled mi a helyzet? Kipihentebbnek tűnsz.

– Úgy hiszem, hogy elegendő mennyiségű alváshoz jutottam ezúttal. – Folytatta Jim nézését. – Szükséged van segítségre?

Felemelkedve a térdeire, Jim lazán tartotta magát a kezeivel. – Nem, rendben vagyok – válaszolta normálisan. – Tehát, mi az első napirendi pont ma reggel?

– Azt hiszem, némi tápértékre van szükségem.

Jim grimaszolt egyet, végigmérve a sovány arcot. – Igen, szükséged van rá. Annak is tizenhárom napja van, hogy rendesen ettél?

– Nem, úgy hiszem Dr.McCoy adott nekem intravénás táplálékot, mikor a gyengélkedőn voltam.

– Akkor csak kilenc nap – mondta Jim mogorván. Felemelkedett, majd nyújtózott. – Jól sejtem, hogy itt akarsz enni?

– Igen, ámbár nem szükséges, hogy te is itt maradj.

Jim elgondolkozott újra a barátjáról. – Azt akarod mondani, hogy eleged van belőlem?

Egy villanásnyi aggodalom cikázott keresztül a vulkáni szemein. – Nem, nem ez volt a szándékom.

Egy megátalkodott mosolyt villantott rá Jim, majd azt mondta: – Ez jó dolog, mert én nem megyek sehova. Megmondtam, egyelőre mellettem ragadtál.  – Újra megdörzsölte a derekát. – Jóllehet, azt hiszem, talán jobban teszem, ha kérvényezek egy légmatracot magamnak aludni. Ez az ágy egy kicsit kicsi kettőnknek.

– Elnézést kérek, ha  a figyelmetlenségem miatt estél volna le az ágyról.

Jim megrázta a fejét. – Nem a te hibád. – Arca ráncokba szaladt, ahogy a vulkáni felült és az ágytáblára támaszkodott, még mindig olyan rettenetesen kimerültnek tűnve. Jim csak állt ott, érezve, hogy Spock beszélni akar.

Spock végigfuttatta ujjait vulkáni precízióval a haján, kezei tökéletes helyen bukkantak elő fekete hajából. Aztán beszélni kezdett. – Nekem muszáj… neked kell… – Spock sóhajtott, frusztráltan azon a tényen, hogy milyen nehéz volt a helyes szavakat megtalálni.

Jim visszahúzódott az ágyra, és leült a végére. – Mi az, Spock? – Elég rég volt az, mikor ennyire kifogyva látta a vulkánit a szavakból, főleg igaz ez arra, mikor csak kettesben voltak.

Spock újra próbálkozott. – Ez nagyon… nehéz volt számomra. Sokkal nehezebb, mint én arra számítottam.

Egy nagy hullámnyi harag futott keresztül Jimen a támadások gondolatára. Nagyon keményen dolgozott azon, hogy ezt elnyomja, nem akarta Spockot bármiféle negatív érzésnek kitenni. Egy mély lélegzetet véve, egy bátorító pillantást küldött a vulkáni felé.

Spock a kettejük közötti ágyneműt nézte. – Én… elkezdtem kételkedni a saját felgyógyulási képességeimben. Én sose…  Spock ajkai összeszorultak, és megrázta a fejét. – Ez nagyon nehéz volt. – Gyorsan felpillantott Jimre, majd vissza le az ágyra. – Azt gondoltam, hogy nincs más lehetőségem, csak az, hogy visszatérjek a Vulkánra, segítségért.

Jim nézte, ahogy barátja folytatta a szavak keresgetését. Hogy hagyhatta magára ilyen sokáig? – Én sajnálom, hogy nem jöttem hamarabb.

Spock ismét megrázta a fejét. – Ha rajtam múlt volna, te egyáltalán nem jöttél volna. Én csak a vulkáni utat láttam. És amint a saját képességeim alkalmatlannak tűntek a feladatra, az egyetlen nyilvánvaló, logikus lépés az volt, hogy találjak egy vulkáni gyógyítót.

– Bones sejtette, hogy talán haza akarsz majd menni. Az utolsó pár éjszakán, én halálra váltan vártam, mikor fogom megtalálni a kérvényed, amint a komputeren vár rám.

– Megtaláltad volna, ha még egy nap telt volna el anélkül, hogy véget ért volna a… kényelmetlenség, amit átéltem.

Jim újra meg akarta ölelni Spockot. Egy része érezte, hogy a barátjának szüksége van rá, vagyis, ténylegesen örömmel fogadta volna. De azután, ahogy Jim felébredt, ideges volt azzal kapcsolatban, hogy meg kell érintenie a vulkánit, ideges, hogy azok az érzések a vágyról talán kiszélesednek, és Spock tudomására jutnak. Inkább megérintette a barátjának térdét röviden. – Akkor is sajnálom. Komolyan gondoltam, amit mondtam. Be kellett volna törnöm azt az átkozott ajtót.

Spock oldalra döntötte a fejét. – Megtetted.

– Nos, igazság szerint, Anderson volt az, aki betörte az ajtót.

– De te keresztültörtél az én kétségbeesésemen. – Spock lesütötte a tekintetét újra, erősen kényelmetlenül érezve magát az érzelmes tónussal, ami a szavaiban volt. De elhatározta, hogy befejezi. – Te… a te érzelmeid… a te… szereteted irányomban… az… érintésed… volt az, amire szükségem volt. – Spock végül felemelte a tekintetét Jimre. – Köszönöm szépen az ajándékod.

Jim szemei csillogtak, ahogy viszonozta a pillantást. Megköszörülte a torkát. – Szívesen. – Utánozta a vulkáni formális szóhasználatot. – Köszönöm, hogy elfogadtad.  – Spockra pillantott, hogy lássa van-e még valami mondanivalója, de úgy tűnt, hogy a barátja elmondta, amit szeretett volna. Jim közelebb hajolt a barátjához. – Most engedj meg nekem egy pillanatnyi emberi szentimentalizmust. Aztán megyek reggelit szerezni, és adok neked pár percet, hogy összeszedd magad. Rendben?

Spock lassan bólintott. – Beszélj.

– Te, barátom – mondta Jim egy lágy mosollyal –  vagy számomra a  legfontosabb ember az univerzumban. És, ha  a hatalmamban áll, nincs olyan dolog, amit ne tennék meg örömmel érted. Ebben sose kételkedj. – Spockra bámult egy pillanatig, majd lemászott az ágyról és keresztülszelte a szobát.

Spock nézte, ahogy megy, meglepetéssel a szemeiben, és tagadhatatlan melegség áradt szét az ereiben.  A vulkáni sosem értette meg igazán, miért ajánlott fel neki barátságot Jim. Először összezavarodott emiatt, aztán elégedettnek érezte magát miatta, és aztán, idővel, elkezdett bízni benne, de sosem értette. Spock hitte, hogy a kapitány könnyedén kiválaszthatta a barátait, tudva, hogy akárki megtisztelve érezné magát, hogy olyan privilégiuma van, hogy a barátjának hívhat egy ilyen nagyszerű embert. Mindig is zavarba ejtette, mikor Jim olyan egyszerűséggel  és gondossággal tartott ki a barátságuk mellett.

Spock a térdeire ejtette a kezeit, és lehajtotta a fejét. És most, hogy egy ilyen váratlan ajándékot kapott.  Hogy azt mondták neki, Spocknak a Vulkánról, hogy ilyen helyet foglal el egy ember szívében. Több fájdalom az elmúlt két hétről kezdte elveszteni az élét. Spock majdnem mosolygott. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy pont az érzelmek lennének azok, amik segítenének neki utat találni a belső békéjéhez.  Most már van egy út, amin elindulhat, jelentős felépülést vitt végbe már csupán egy éjszaka alatt is. És mindez ennek a lenyűgöző embernek köszönhető.

Spock az ágy szélére mászott, majd felállt. Óvatosan keresztülszelte a szobát, leküzdve egy szédülésrohamot.  Jim látta őt és találkozott vele a folyosón, megfogva a kezét, lesegítve egy székbe. Spock egy bánatos pillantással illette. – Attól félek, még nem tért vissza a teljes erőm.

Jim egy bősz pillantást lövellt feléje. – Spock, kétszer megtámadtak, keresztülmentél egy Pon Farron, és nem aludtál meg ettél majdnem két hétig. Még neked is, vulkáni barátom, szükséged van több, mint egy éjszakai alvásra, hogy meggyógyulj. – Állította élesen, és felemelt két tányér ételt, egyiket Spock elé rakta. – Most pedig egyél.

Egyszerű reggeli volt, és úgy tűnt Spock számára, hogy pont ez volt az, amire szüksége volt, némi gyümölcs és forró zabkása. Egy újabb hála-villanást érzett a barátja felé. Felvéve a kanalát, enni kezdett.

Jim alig tudta elszakítani a szemeit a barátja arcáról. Lesújtotta, hogy hallotta milyen közel volt Spock ahhoz, hogy ténylegesen elhagyja őt. A szíve  összeszorult a gondolatra, hogy mennyi módon veszíthette volna el a barátját az elmúlt két hétben. Félretolta a kéretlen gondolatokat, arra a tényre fókuszálva, hogy Spock élt, és vele volt most, és Jimnek nem voltak olyan szándékai, hogy most már valaha is nélküle legyen.  Amennyire nyugtalanító volt arra ébredni, hogy teljesen kemény, amint Spock mellett fekszik, ez segített neki tisztázni a dolgokat. Jim akaratlanul is elvigyorodott. Legalább nem volt kétség afelől, hogy vonzónak talál-e egy férfit.

– Valamit talán szórakoztatónak tartasz?

Ijedt szemekkel tekintve a barátjára, Jim érezte, ahogy vörösödik, az elméje üres volt, ahogy gondolkozott, mit is mondhatna.  Megragadta a legelső valószínű, ártatlan hazugságot, ami eszébe jutott, ami igazából egyáltalán nem is volt hazugság. – Csak örülök, hogy tudom, jobban vagy, ez minden.

– Valóban. – Spock küldött Jimnek egy olyan pillantást, ami tudatta a férfivel, hogy egy pillanatra sem dőlt be neki, de nem akarta mélyebben feszegetni a dolgot.

Jim hálás volt, hogy Spock elengedte. Mindketten ott ültek, bajtársias csendben és ettek. Mikor végeztek, Jim összegyűjtötte az edényeket, és a tisztítóba rakta. Elfordulva, nekivetette a hátát a pultnak. – Szükséged van még némi alvásra?

Spock megrázta a fejét. – Nem. Most meg kell próbálkozzak a meditációval. – Egy pillanatig habozott, majd újra megszólalt, a tekintete az asztalon. – Nem szükséges, hogy továbbra is maradj. Nem akarok további teher lenni.

Jim csak ránézett, várva, hogy Spock  felemelje a szemeit. Mikor megtette, az ember látta, hogy az arckifejezésére óvatosan ügyelt. Összehúzta az ajkait, fejét oldalra döntve, szemöldökei ráncokban. – Nem, azt hiszem inkább maradni fog még egy kicsit tovább. – Mikor látta a megnyugvás villanását Spock szemeiben, tudta, hogy a jó döntést hozta. – Menj meditálni. Én a komputert fogom használni, és kicsit utolérem magam az olvasnivalókkal. – Hessegette el a vulkánit egy kézmozdulattal. – Gyerünk.

Spock felállt és egy kis bólintással a meditációs részre sétált. Letérdelve, elkezdte lecsillapítani magát. Meglepődött mennyire kényelmesen érezte magát Jimmel együtt. Igazából félt attól, hogy a férfi elmegy. Spock nem akart egyedül lenni.  Érzett egy szégyenteljes megfeszülést a gondolatra, de hagyta elúszni. Spock belefáradt önmaga mérséklésébe. Illogikus volt, hogy harcoljon az igazság ellen, és az igazság az volt, hogy akarta, hogy Jim itt legyen, és Jim kellően készségesnek is tűnt a maradásra. Ezt letisztázva legnagyobb megelégedésére, vett néhány lassú lélegzetet és elméje stabilitására összpontosított.

Jim örült, hogy Spock nem veszekedett. Még mindig tisztán látszott rajta, hogy sebezhetőnek érzi magát, és Jim nem szándékozott addig magára hagyni, míg nem volt abban biztos, hogy a vulkáni erősebb.  Leülve Spock gépe elé, bejelentkezett és átfutotta az aktáit.  Befogadva a merő számát, hogy mennyi jelentés várt a figyelmére, egy sóhajra késztette. Kinyitotta az elsőt és elkezdte olvasni.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma azt hiszem produktív napom volt. Kellemes olvasást hozzá. (hibák lehetnek, mert együltőhelyemben csináltam)

 A nap csendesen telt. Spock meditált majdnem két óra hosszáig, majd vonakodva elszundított, mindvégig kitartva amellett, hogy a vulkániak nem szundiznak. Előre-hátra húzogatással kinyújtva a vállait, lezárta a komputert. Hosszú hetek elhalasztott háttérmunkáján rágta át magát, de nem hitte, hogy akár egyetlen eggyel többet is el tudna olvasni. Amire most igazán szüksége volt, az némi testmozgás.

Felállva, megkerülte az asztalt, és végigfuttatta a szemeit az alvó vulkánin. Spock sokkalta békésebbnek tűnt a hosszas meditációja után. A szemei még mindig néni feszültségről árulkodtak, de ez is lassan fogyatkozott. Jim tudta, hogy Spock szemei kevesebbet árulnának el másnak, de ő túl jól ismerte a barátját.

Ahogy folytatta az egyhelyben álldogálást, Jim azt vette észre, hogy hevesen kívánja, hogy bárcsak meglenne a joga ahhoz, hogy átszelje a szobát, leüljön a barátja mellé és a kezeit köré fonja. A tegnap este és a ma reggel után, úgy találta, hogy minden adandó alkalommal meg akarja érinteni Spockot. A nap folyamán, szégyenteljesen elkényeztette magát ilyen téren, tudva, hogy Spock nem bánná. Csak apró érintések, kéz a vállon, kis érintése a kezeknek mutatás közben, de ez nem volt kielégítő. Még mindig érezni tudta a barátjának testét remegni a kezeiben múlt éjjelről, és emlékezett a saját válaszára a vulkáni közelségére ma reggel.

Jim lerázta magáról az ábrándozását, és eldöntötte, hogy neki teljességgel szüksége van arra a testmozgásra, majd egy hideg zuhanyra. Hagyva egy üzenetet Spock számára, és teljes mértékben arra számítva, hogy még azelőtt visszaért, hogy a vulkáni felébredne, Jim kiengedte magát a barátja lakosztályából, és az edzőterem felé vette az irányt.

*******

_Úgy tűnt, mintha nagy távolságból figyelné az eseményeket. A férfi, aki magát Voxnak nevezte, átnyúlt az asztalon, megragadva Jimet a torkánál fogva. Ráakaszkodva szorosan, kioldalazott az ülésből, felemelve Jimet, ki a bokszból._

_Spock nézte, ahogy Jim kapálózott a férfi szorításában, a lábujjai alig érintették a talajt, ahogy próbált emelőerőt szerezni.  A vulkáni tudta, hogy csak másodpercei vannak, hogy megmentse a kapitányát, de a teste olyan volt, mint az ólom, visszautasította, hogy tudomásul vegye az elméjének utasításait._

_Aztán, már túl késő volt. Spock kiengedett egy fájdalmas kiáltást, ahogy a férfi egy éles mozdulatot tett, eltörve Jim nyakát. Végre szabadon mozogva, minden, amit Spock tudott tenni, az volt, hogy elkapja barátja testét, ahogy az a földre esik._

Spock felébredt, a saját sírásának hangja még mindig visszahangzott a szobában. Az ágyban feküdt, hirtelen megzavartan és pánikolt. Elfordította a fejét, ahogy annyiszor az előző este folyamán, csak, hogy lenyugodjon a mellette fekvő testtől. Egy pillanatnyi félelmet érzett, mikor felfedezte, hogy az ágy üres volt. Egy percig a világa értéktelen volt, mintha minden, ami az életét értékessé tette, hirtelen eltűnt volna belőle. Spock kapott egy futó pillantást abból, hogy milyen lenne az élete Jim nélkül. Ösztönösen ellenállt, és az elméje kiengedett egy  szavakban ki nem fejezett  kiáltást.

Pillanatokkal később Spock visszanyerte a kontrollját.  A logika rendszerébe kényszerítve elméjét, végigfutott a lehetséges forgatókönyvökön.  Felállva, átszelte a szobát, holo-üzenetet keresve az asztalán. Ott is volt. Megnyomta az indítás jelzőt. „Spock, elmentem az edzőterembe. Csak ki kellett nyújtanom a lábamat. Remélhetőleg visszatérek, még mielőtt te felébrednél.”

Spock úgy döntött, hogy kihasználja az időt, mielőtt Jim visszatér, hogy újra meditáljon. Az érzelmi reakciója Jim hiányára, tisztán jelezte a kontrolljának ijesztő mértékű hiányát. Csendesen a meditációs rész felé mozdulva, Spock elegánsan a térdeire ereszkedett.

******

Jim a fürdőszobájába kószált, ahogy McCoyjal társalgott. – Rendelsz majd nekem egyet?

McCoy hangja bosszús volt. – A fene egyen meg Jim, hagyd már abba a mocorgást. Ez a pokoli komputer nem adja át a hangod. – Mikor nem hallott semmi választ, újra megszólalt, a hangja ezúttal élesebb. – Jim. Gyere vissza ide.

Jim kijött a fürdőszobából, fogkefével a kezében. – Mi? Oh, sajnálom Bones. Rég volt már, mióta legutoljára csomagoltam egy ottalvásra. Nem akarok semmit sem elfelejteni. – Vigyorodott el.

McCoy megforgatta a szemeit. – Örülök, hogy ez az egész ennyire szórakoztató egy kaland számodra. Akkor úgy veszem, hogy jobban van?

– Nos, nem én vagyok az orvos, de igen, azt mondanám, hogy nem kell sok, mielőtt visszatér a régi önmagához, s majd ti ketten visszatérhettek a kis vitáitokhoz.

– Ha ezt megismétled, le fogom tagadni a halálos lélegzetemig, de nem tudom elmondani mennyire örülök, hogy újra vitatkozhatok azzal a hegyesfülű vulkánival.

– Akkor már ketten vagyunk ezzel, Bones. De nekem nem kell letagadnom. – Jim beletuszkolta a fogkefét az ágyon levő kis táskába. – Akkor rendelsz nekem egy levegőmatracot?

Egy incselkedő fény gyúlt ki McCoy szemeiben. – És miért, pontosan, kell neked az, hogy én csináljam ezt meg? Miért nem rendeled meg te magad?

– Csak szeretném elkerülni, amennyire lehet, a mindenféle találgatást a legénység részéről, ennyi – mondta Jim, remélve, hogy hihetőnek hangzik. – Csupán próbálom védeni Spock magánéletét.

McCoy egy támogató morgást hallatott. – Hol aludtál múlt éjjel?

A legjobb erőfeszítései ellenére, Jim érezte a hőt felemelkedni az arcain. – Nem a te dolgod – fortyant fel.

Ezúttal McCoy egy éles pillantással illette. – Mondd, hogy nem. Spock semmiféleképpen nem volt…

Jim visszabámult. – Bones. Nem. – Meglengette a kezét a levegőben, mintha elhárítaná az egész beszélgetést. – Én… mi… rendben, én Spockkal aludtam az ágyon, de csak aludtunk. – Jim úgy döntött, nem említi a meredek leesését az ágyból.

McCoy tüzetesen megvizsgálta Jimet, hümmögve.

– Ez meg mi a fenét jelent, Doktor?

– Semmit. – Volt egy szünet. – Tehát, miért a légmatrac? Miért nem osztjátok meg szimplán az ágyat megint?

Jim folytatta a bámulást, kívánva, hogy bár sohasem hozta volna fel ezt a témát. – Figyelj, igen vagy nem?

– Rendben, rendben. Csigavér. Rendelek neked egyet.

Jim már éppen próbálta összeszedni magát, hogy egy hálátlan köszönetet mondjon, mikor hallotta Spock hangját az elméjében, félelemmel kiáltva. Elsápadt és elnyílt a szája.

McCoy látta az arcát. – Jim, mi az?

Már az ajtó felé futva, azt ordította. – Ez Spock! – Majd eltűnt. McCoy megragadta a trikorderét, és kint volt a gyengélkedőről, ugyanolyan gyorsan.

Mivel ugyanazon a szinten voltak, Jim ott volt pár pillanat alatt. Megnyomta a bejárati padot, és benyargalt az ajtón. – Spock!

– Itt vagyok, Kapitány.

Jim megállt egyszeriben, meglepődve, hogy Spockot higgadtan térdelni látja a meditációs övén. – Minden rendben veled?

Spock szemöldökei ráncokba szaladtak. – Meglehetősen jól. Mi nyugtalanított téged?

– Hallottam, hogy hívsz, és azt gondoltam, hogy te… – tett egy bizonytalan mozdulatot a fejére, majd abbahagyta a beszédet, realizálva, hogy mennyire ostobán hangzott. Jim megrázta a fejét. – Mindegy is. Csak örülök, hogy jól vagy.

Spock felállt, megértés küzdött benne a hitetlenséggel. Mielőtt megszólalhatott volna, a bejárati gombot ismét megnyomták, majd mikor az ajtó kinyílt, McCoy állt ott. – Mi a baj? Mi történt?

Jim a lábán mocorgott. – Bocsi, Bones. – Rámosolygott egy kissé szégyenlősen. – Téves riasztás.

McCoy jól végigmérte mindkettejüket. Le tudta olvasni a megrökönyödést a vulkáni arcáról, az összezavarodást a kapitányéról. Eldöntve, hogy hagyja kettejüket kibeszélni a dolgot, Spockhoz sétált. – Nos, ha már én is itt vagyok, engedd meg, hogy megnézzelek. – Spock mostani arckifejezésének ellenére, McCoy megkönnyebbülten látta, hogy valóban, a vulkáni sokkal jobban van. Valami mélyen a doktorban lenyugodott. – Nos, nincs kétség afelől, hogy jobban vagy. – Egy éles pillantást küldött a vulkáninak. – Még mindig fel vagy mentve a kötelezettségek alól, szóval, számítok rá, hogy könnyedre veszed a dolgokat.

Spock állta a pillantását egy kérlelhetetlennel a sajátjai közül, és felvonta az egyik szemöldökét. – Könnyen veszem, Doktor?

– Átkozottul jól tudod, hogy mire értettem, Spock. – Csukta össze a trikorderét, majd elfordult és az ajtóhoz ment, motyogva a bajsza alatt. – Átkozott vulkániak.

Ahogy az ajtó becsukódott, Jim Spockra vigyorgott. – Szerintem épp most dobtad fel a napját. – Egy grimasz kúszott az arcára. – Biztos, hogy jól vagy? – Jim szemöldökei felemelkedtek, ahogy nézte a barátja bőrének szép lassan elsötétülő zöld színezetét. A szemöldökei még magasabbra kúsztak, ahogy felismerte, hogy Spock elpirult. – Spock?

Spock sóhajtott. – Bocsánatot kell kérnem.

– Miért? – Mondta Jim, ahogy utasította Spockot, hogy üljön le az ágyra. Kirk odahúzott egy széket, és szembeült vele. – Képzelek dolgokat? Vagy tényleg hallottam, ahogy hívsz?

– Nem tudom, hogy ez miképpen lehetséges.

– Nem ez a lényeg.

Spock lenézett a padlóra, a kezei szorosan összezárva, kényelmetlen volt megtárgyalni a kontrolljának kihagyását, rémisztő volt, hogy ez hatott a kapitányára. – Én… – a szemei Jiméire villantak, majd vissza le. – Nekem volt egy rémálmom. Arról álmodtam, hogy… – Még egy gyors pillantás, majd vissza.

Jim ajkai megfeszültek, a vulkáni szemeiben látható fájdalmon, remélte, hogy nem látja ezt újra. Azon elmélkedett, hogy vajon miről is álmodhatott. Spock nem beszélte meg vele semelyik álmát  az előző éjszaka, még akkor sem, ha érezte a vulkánit felriadni rájuk, időről időre. – Szeretnél beszélni róla?

Spock hangja nyers volt. – Meghaltál. Aznap éjjal a bárban, néztem, ahogy meghalsz. Képtelen voltam a segítségedre sietni. – Spock megrázta a fejét, mintha el akarná űzni a képet. – Felébredtem az álomból, és te nem voltál itt. Én egy pillanatig… nyugtalan voltam a hiányod miatt… Én… Elnézésedet kell kérnem, a kontrollom hiánya miatt. Megbocsáthatatlan volt így betolakodni. Nem is értem, hogy történhetett.

Jim összeszorította  a száját, visszagondolva arra az éjszakára.  – Ez megtörtént már ezelőtt. – Spock szemöldökei felemelkedtek. Jim folytatta. – Aznap éjjel. Hallottam a hívásod. Azért is mentem oda. Mert kissé elvonta a figyelmem valami utcai mutatványos, mikor éreztem valamit a fejemben.

– Ismételten, elnézést ké…

– Ne kérj elnézést, Spock – mondta Jim, határozottan félbeszakítva. – Ha nem hallottalak volna aznap este, mire visszaértem volna oda, talán túl késő lett volna. Hálás vagyok, hogy képes voltál hívni engem, mikor szükséged volt rám, még ha nem is tudod miért történt ez.

– Aznap éjjel, talán az ok elfogadható volt. Ámbátor most, nem volt ilyen esemény. Én… én elvesztettem az irányítást.  Ha a hídon lettél volna, talán elvontam volna a figyelmed egy kritikus pillanatban. Ez nem történhet meg még egyszer.

– Miért nem volt az ok elfogadható? Megértem, hogy csak egy pillanatra, de azt hitted halott vagyok, nem?

Spock egy rövid bólintást adott. – Nem vettem figyelembe minden tényt. Engedtem, hogy a félelmeim diktálják a cselekedeteim.

Jim megrázta a fejét szeretetteljesen a vulkánin. – Tudom, hogy ez egy illogikus válasz, de inkább, hogy mérges lennék a betolakodáson, eléggé megtisztelőnek érzem, hogy az én halálom gondolata ennyire… nyugtalanított téged.

Spock felemelte a tekintetét, hogy találkozzon a kapitányáéval, az arckifejezése tisztán megdöbbent. – Volt okod, hogy kétségbe vond?

– Nem, nem volt. Ez… talán egy emberi dolog, nem tudom. De van különbség aközött, hogy tudod, valaki törődik veled, meg aközött, hogy ezt hallod is.

Spock visszaemlékezett  a szavakra, amit Jim mondott neki korábban a nap folyamán, és hogy érezte magát tőlük. Ez lehetővé tette számára, hogy megértse mit mondott neki a barátja. Félretolva a kényelmetlenségét, Spock viszonozta az ajándékot. – Ne kételkedj benne. Úgy találom, hogy meglehetősen… felkavaró lenne az elvesztésed. Ha lehetne, ha tudnék, mindig azt választanám, hogy a te oldaladon legyek.

Jim érezte, ahogy egy melegséghullám futott át rajta, és váratlan szúrás jelent meg a szemeiben Spock szavaira. Aztán, minden szó a helyére került. – Várj egy percet. Ez úgy hangzott, mintha nem lenne választásod.

Spock mocorgott az ágyon, zaklatottan, hogy Jim ennyire okos volt. Tudnia kellett volna, hogy a barátja azokat a szavakat is hallani fogja, amik kimondatlanul maradtak. – Jim, muszáj, hogy valamikor, visszatérjek a Vulkánra.

Jim nem tettette, hogy félreérti. – Hogy párt találj?

– Igen.

– Ha  már kapcsolódtál volna valakivel – mondta Jim óvatosan – és lett volna egy rémálmod, hogy történt valami a társaddal… – Halt el, nem volt biztos abban, mit is kérdezett.

Spock várt egy pár pillanatot, hogy engedje Jimet kissé rendezni a gondolatait. Mikor látszott, hogy Jim kész van, Spock végre megszólalt. – Rögtön ébredés után, éreztem volna a párom jóllétét. Nem lett volna okom arra, hogy féljek. És ha valami okból még mindig aggódtam volna, a társam képes lett volna mentálisan megnyugtatni engem a kapcsolatunkon keresztül, hogy ő… ha nem lett volna jelen. – Spock nem volt tisztában azzal, hogy a hangja mennyire közvetítette, hogy vágyik egy ilyen dologra, vagy épp, hogy mennyire felfedte magát.

Jim válaszolt arra a vágyódásra, és érezte a visszhangját a saját lényében. A hangja robusztus volt, mikor újra megszólalt. – Mi nem vagyunk valamilyen módon összekapcsolódva, akkor? – kérdezte sóvárogva.

Spock hallotta a változást Jim hangjában, és meglepődve találkozott a kapitányának tekintetével.  A szemeik összetapadtak azon az egy méteren keresztül, ami elválasztotta őket. A vulkáni érezte a vágyat Jim elméjéért, ahogy átmossa őt, és összeszorította a kezeit, hogy visszatartsa, nehogy felemelje és megérintse az arcát. A sajgás, hogy tudja és tudatva legyen, egy szirénének volt.

Jim látta a szükséget Spock szemeiben, és az megbabonázta őt. Az ágyra akart mászni, tartani akarta, megérinteni, csókolni őt. De félt, hogy rossz dolgot tenne, félt, hogy a vágyódás, amit Spock szemében látott, az egy partnernek szólt, bármely partnernek, s nem kifejezetten neki. Lágyan beszélt, mikor újra megkérdezte. – Akkor mi? Ezért vagyok képes hallani téged?

Spock alig rázta meg a fejét, hangja hasonlóan finom. – Nincs elégséges adatom. Csupán spekulálni tudnék ez alkalommal.

A vulkáni formális szavai most a leginkább elvarázsoló előjátéknak tűntek. Jim ujjai viszkettek, hogy végigfuthassanak azon a sötét hajon megint, és érezte, ahogy a farka kezd keményedni.

Spock nézte, ahogy a kapitányának pupillái kitágulnak. A szemei befogadták a látványát a felhevült bőrnek, a megemelkedett légzés-számnak, és ahogy a tények összeadódtak az elméjében, egy ijesztő konklúzióval állt elő. Jim szexuálisan felizgatott volt.  Látta már a barátját ilyen állapotban elégszer, de sosem érezte az erejét ezidáig. Spock lélegzete bennrekedt a torkában, ahogy az a hihetetlen gondolat keresztezte az elméjét, hogy Jim, talán, kívánta őt.

Spock elkeseredetten szükségelte a tisztázást. Azt kívánta, Jim bár megérinteni, mert akkor talán olvashatná az érzéseit, összegyűjthetne pár tényt, és megérthetné mi is történik épp. Viszont több információ nélkül, ötlete sem volt, mit tehetne. Elképzelhetetlen volt, hogy ő maga nyúljon ki először és szállja meg a barátjának magánszféráját.

Az eddigi szerencsétlenségek ellenére, Spocknak igazán kevés tapasztalata volt, a test vágyaival. Tudta, hogy a saját teste részt vett már közösülésben, és tudta, hogy akkor érzett vágyat, de aztán, az elméje visszakerült a kontrollja alá, nem tudta újra előhívni azt. Ez egy vulkáni módszer volt, hogy először kívánja az elmék csatlakozását, és aztán, onnan engedje a vágyat a fizikai részre átvándorolni.

Ellentmondva magának, Spock most ideges volt, hogy Jim talán megérinti. Ha kinyúlt volna Spockért, és Spock képtelen lett volna válaszolni, talán visszautasításként fogná fel. Még egy biztos epedés az ember elméjének megérintésére, cikázott rajta át. Újfent összezárta az ökleit.

A vágyának ködén keresztül, Jimnek sikerült felfigyelni az összezavarodásra Spock szemeiben, és az összeszorított kezeire. Elképedve a viselkedésén, Jim hátranyomta a székét, és felállt, átszelte a szobát, hogy a kis étkező részre menjen. Egy kis nyögést hallatott, ahogy leült az asztalhoz és a fejét a karjain pihentette.

Spock hallotta a nyögést, és újra azt kívánta, hogy bár tudná mit csináljon. Tudnia kellett, hogy mit érez Jim.  Egy veszélyes gondolat száguldott keresztül az elméjén, ahogy emlékezett Jim ajánlatára, hogy összekapcsolódjanak.  Talán Jim is akarta… Spock megrázta a fejét, és megkísérelte arrébbtolni a gondolatot, megtagadva, hogy táplálja a már így is eléggé illogikus és helytelen vágyódását a kapitánya felé.  A vulkáni nem akarta elhinni, még csak egy apró pillanatra sem, hogy amit a legjobban kívánt, talán az övé lehetne.

Egy kopogás az ajtón megzavarta a gondolatait. Megkönnyebbülve a figyelem elterelésen, gyorsan felállt. – Szabad.

Ismét McCoy volt az, ezúttal egy csomaggal megrakodva. Besétált a kabinba, és kinyújtotta Spock felé. – Jim légmatraca.

Spock felvonta az egyik szemöldökét, de elvette a matracot. Lenézett rá, bizonytalanul, hogy mit mondjon.

McCoy érzett valamit a levegőben. Körülnézett. – Hol van Jim?

Mielőtt Spock válaszolhatott volna, Jim feltűnt. – Itt vagyok.

McCoy a Spock kezében levő matracra mutatott. – Egy légmatrac, ahogy parancsolta, uram.

Jim megpróbált vigyorogni. – Köszi, Bones.

McCoy ránézett, majd Spockra, és aztán vissza Jimre. Grimasz költözött az arcára.  – Minden rendben itt?

– Persze – válaszolt Jim. – Spock és én éppen készültünk egy parti sakkot játszani, nem igaz, Spock?

Spock hallotta a lágy kérlelő tónust a kapitányának hangjában, és nem tudta visszautasítani. – De igen.

A doktor a vulkánira bámult. Nem hitte el. McCoy próbálta eldönteni, hogy maradjon-e és ragaszkodjon-e ahhoz, hogy kitalálja mi is a baj, vagy hogy csak menjen-e ki a képből. Pár pillanat után, úgy döntött, visszavonulót fúj. Valahogy nem gondolta, hogy akármelyik fél szívesen látná a közreműködését. Megveregette a légmatracot. – Nos, én végeztem a kiszállításokkal a ma estére. Holnap találkozunk. – Egy másik éles pillantással illetve mindkettőjüket, távozott.

Jim visszatért az étkező részbe, és kinyitotta a szekrényt, hogy felfedjen egy üveg szauriai brandyt. Felemelte és Spockra nézett. – Nem bánod?

Spock megrázta a fejét, és nézte, ahogy Jim töltött magának egy italt. Spock újra érezte a saját alkalmatlanságát. Tisztán látszott, hogy Jim feldúlt volt, de Spock nem értette konkrét okát. Annyi lehetőség volt, és mindegyik különböző válaszokat igényelt.  Lenézett a csomagra, ami a kezében volt, és elfordulva letette az ágyra. Levéve a külső csomagolást, lágyan végigsimított a selymes anyagon. A hangulata zavarta őt, így visszament az étkező részbe.

Jim befejezte és elkezdte felállítani a sakktáblát. Felpillantott a vulkánira, és miután a karjait a röviden a háta mögé rakta, kinyújtotta Spock felé a zárt ökleit, csendben kérve, hogy válasszon. Spock választott is, és mikor az ököl kinyílt egy fekete gyalogot fedett fel. Jim úgy fordította a készletet, hogy a fehér bábuk voltak előtte.

Kirk tanulmányozta a sakktáblát. Felnézés nélkül azt mondta. – Köszönöm, hogy falaztál nekem. Sajnálom, hogy rávettelek, hazudj Bonesnak.

– Én ezt nem nevezném hazugságnak. Elég magas volt a valószínűsége, hogy valóban játszunk sakkot ma este.

Egy kicsiny mosoly keresztezte Jim arcát. – Mindazonáltal, sajnálom.

Spock szemügyre vette a barátját. – Úgy tűnik, mértéktelen időt töltünk együtt az utóbbiakban, ami ahhoz vezet, hogy szükségtelen bocsánatkéréseket váltsunk egymás között.

Felpillantva, ezúttal egy sokkal őszintébb mosoly tűnt fel Jim arcán. Visszanézve a sakktáblára, egy kis érlegelés után, megtette az első lépését.

Játszottak pár partit, és ahogy az idő telt, úgy tűnt, a kínosság is távozott. Beszéltek a hajóról, az utolsó küldetésről, és az új parancsokról, amiket előző nap kaptak. Mindenről beszéltek, kivéve arról, hogy mi is történt közöttük. Spock nem volt benne biztos, hogy megkönnyebbült-e vagy csalódott. Ahogy az idő későre járt, Jim ásított.

Spock a kronométerre nézett. – Késő van. Fáradtnak tűnsz, és én is igénylek némi pihenést.

Jim bólintott. – Fáradt vagyok. – Felállt és a táskáját kereste, majd eszébe jutott, hogy azt a sjaát szállásán hagyta, a Spockhoz való őrült rohanása miatt. – Vissza kell térnem a lakosztályomba. Mindjárt jövök.

– Kapitány… Jim. Én, megismétlem, hálás vagyok, mindazért, amit tettél, de rendben leszek, ha a saját szobádban aludnál.

Jimet megkísértette a gondolat. Nem azért, mert nem akart Spockkal lenni, hanem inkább, mert túlságosan is Spockkal akart lenni. De aztán emlékezett az elméjében levő kiáltásra, és egy kis mosolyt villantott Spockra. – Azt hiszem, inkább itt leszek, abban az esetben, ha még több rémálmod lenne. Ez majd megelőzi, hogy ne botoljak meg a saját lábamban, ahogy ide sietnék.

Spock a földre pillantott. – Megpróbálnám, természetesen, hogy ne szólítsalak mentálisan.

Jim legszívesebben megcsapta volna magát. – Nem így értettem. – Mikor a vulkáni nem emelte fel a tekintetét, újra próbálkozott. – Spock, örülök, hogy hallottalak. Tudni akarom, mikor van rám szükséged. – Érezni tudta a feszültség növekedését a testében. – Ha nem hallottalak volna aznap este… –Jim elméje hirtelen kellemetlenül megtelt olyan gondolatokkal, amik azt tartalmazták, hogy milyen lenne az élete, ha arra ment volna vissza a bárba, hogy a vulkáninak hűlt helye, és ötlete sem lett volna, hogy mi történt vele, talán sosem tudta volna meg, talán napokkal később megtalálták volna a testét, kihasználva és összetörve. Tudatos akarat nélkül egy halk jajkiáltást hallatott.

Spock egy lépést tett felé, és megérintette a vállát, vigasztalni akarva. A bánat, amit a barátja tapasztalt, ahogy végiggondolta, mi is történhetett volna, végigrengett rajta. Megszorította a fogását Jim vállán.  – Jim. – Ahogy a letaglózott szemek felnéztek rá, folytatta. – Jól vagyok. Hallottál. Azok az események nem történtek meg.

Jim bólintott, küzdve, hogy félretolja azokat a gondolatokat. Befedte a vulkáni kezét a sajátjával. A hangja reszketeg. – Ha elvesztettelek volna… – Nem fejezte be a mondatot.

– De nem ez történt. És én se vesztettelek el téged. Mi mindketten egyenlően veszélyben voltunk.

– Még meg sem köszöntem, hogy megmentetted az életem  – mondta Jim egy kicsit reszketve. – El akarta törni a nyakam. Éreztem, ahogy próbálja megtalálni a megfelelő fogást hozzá. – Jim érezte a vulkáni testét megfeszülni. – Spock? – Lecsúsztatta a kezét, hogy megszorítsa a barátja karját.

– Ez volt a rémálmom – vallotta be Spock. – Álmomban, képtelen voltam elég gyorsan mozogni. Sikerrel járt és eltörte a nyakad. Elkaptalak, ahogy leestél.

– Sajnálom. Nem akartam felhozni.

– Illogikus, hogy egy álom ennyire erősen befolyásoljon, miután teljesen felébredtem belőle. Nem értem, miért zavar még mindig ennyire.

– Ugyanazért az okért, amiért látszólag én sem tudom kiverni a fejemből, hogy mi történhetett volna, ha tovább tartott volna odaérnem hozzád.

Spock röviden bólintott. –Talán mindketten hasznát látnánk annak, hogyha a ma estét egymás társaságában töltenénk.

Jim elmosolyodott. – Egyetértek. Engedd, hogy idehozzam a cuccom. Mindjárt itt leszek. – Elindult az ajtó felé, majd távozott a szobából.

Spock az ágyhoz ment, és felemelte a légmatracot. Megtalálva a szerkezetet az oldalán, megnyomta, és lefektette a matracot a földre, és hagyta, hogy felduzzadjon. A tároló részbe nyúlva, előszedett egy plusz ágyneműt és egy párnát.  Épp a plédet rendezgette a matracon, mikor Jim visszatért a szobába, vigyorogva a látványon, hogy Spock beágyaz neki ideiglenesen.  – A vulkáni gyerekek töltenek egyáltalán éjszakákat más vulkáni gyerekek lakásaiban? Úgy értem, csak egymás társaságának örömére?

Spock megrázta a fejét. – Nem. Egy ilyen eseményen részt venni igen illogikusnak titulált.

Jim felhorkant.

Spock felemelt egy szemöldököt. – Feltételezem, a hangeffektből, amit hallattál, hogy az emberek részt vesznek ilyen típusú eseményen.

– Istenem, persze. Ez volt az egyike a legjobb dolgoknak, mikor még gyerek voltam. – Jim ráült a matracra. – Egy csapat fiúval együtt lenni, mindenki zsákokban alszik, késő estéig beszélni, ijesztő történeteket mesélni, egymással viccelődni, álmodozni, hogy mik leszünk, ha felnövünk… – Jim a hátára gurult, elveszve az emlékeiben.

Spock a saját ágyán ült, nézve a barátját, örülve annak, hogy egy vidámabb hangulatban látja. – És a fiatal James T. Kirk már akkor is arról álmodott, hogy csillaghajó kapitány lesz?

– Ja. Nos, nem döntöttem el, hogy egy csillaghajó kapitány leszek, de tudtam, hogy repülni akarok. – Jim az oldalára fordult. – Elmélkedtél valaha is azon gyerekként, hogy majd hova sodor az élet?

– Nem. Ez teljesen különbözik a vulkáni gyerekeknél. Mi tanultunk, mi tőlünk elvárták a remekelést. Az iskolai képességeink egyszer majd diktálják utunkat.

– De egy ponton, biztosan elkezdtél álmodni. Hogyan máshogy végezhetted itt, olyan messze a bolygód rólad szóló elvárásaitól? – Jim elkapta Spock szemeit. – Hogyan máshogy végezhetted itt, velem?

– Mióta az eszemet tudom, ritkán találkoztam a bolygóm elvárásaival.

Jim újra felhorkantott. – Az  ő veszteségük, az én nyereségem. – Egy Spockra vetett pillantással, Kirk azt mondta. – Te sosem szűnsz meg felülmúlni engem. – Elvigyorodott a válaszoló mosolyon Spock szemeiben. Elégedetten, újra a hátára gurult. – Ez olyan, mint egy ottalvás.

– Kapitány?

– Egy ottalvás. Mikor a barátaid ott alszanak nálad. Ez tisztára egy olyannak érződik. Csak jó barátok, beszélgetnek, egymással vannak.

Spock  lepillantott a barátjára, szemei még mindig mosolyogtak. – Ha ez az eset, akkor értékelem a varázsát. – Jim rávillantott egy ezerwattos mosolyt. Spock pislogott annak ereje alatt. Aztán Jim a lábán volt, táska a kézben, a fürdő felé indulva. A vulkáni az ágyán feküdt, hallgatva a barátját, ahogy megmossa a fogait, majd hálóruhába öltözik.

Mikor kijött, Jim újra elvigyorodott. – Már csak az hiányzik, hogy az édesanyám a másik szobában legyen, hogy néha ránkordíthasson, hogy túl sok zajt csinálunk, és kitartson amellett, hogy most rögtön menjünk aludni. – Ledobta magát a matracra.

Spock felült az ágy szélére. – Nem értem. Miért szeretnéd, hogy boldogtalanná tedd édesanyádat?

– Nem, Spock. Nem volt igazán boldogtalan. Ez mind része volt a rituálénak, mint egy játék. Mi nevetgélnénk és suttognánk, és próbálnánk csendben maradni, mintha el akarnák aludni. De mindig nyakon csípnének, az anyám, vagy más fiú anyukája, ránkordítana. Aztán minden kezdődne előröl, amíg végül el nem alszunk.

Spock egyik szemöldöke felemelkedett. – Ha részt vennék egy ilyen ottalvás-rituáléban, akkor azt hiszem sokkal szívesebben tapasztalnám ezt meg anélkül, hogy valamelyikőnk anyja a szomszédos szobában lenne.

Jim felkacagott. Aztán a hasáragurult, feje a kezein nyugodott. – Akkor, csak mi.

– Az kielégítő lenne. – Spock felemelkedett, hogy teljesítse a saját fürdőszobai teendőit. Ahogy visszasétált az ágyához, egy kis mosoly ékesítette az ajkait. Jim már el is aludt. Spock halkan letompította a lámpákat, és bemászott az ágyba. A szemeit az emberen tartotta, amíg az álom el nem jött érte is.

*******

Jim pihenése rémálmokkal volt tűzdelt. Időről időre nézte, teljesen tehetetlenül, ahogy Spockot elveszik tőle. Mikor azt gondolta, végre felébred, akkor húzták vissza, egy másik iterációba.

– Jim.

Még mindig álmában ragadva, Jim egy kiáltást hallatott.

Spock megragadta a barátjának vállait, és ezúttal erősen meg is rázta. – Jim. Ébredj fel. Álmodsz. – Jim érezte a nyomást, a vállain, és elhátrált a kontaktustól, eltolva a kezeket, amik tartották őt. Spock újrapróbálkozott. – Kapitány.

Jim kinyitotta a szemeit. Elakadó lélegzettel mondta ki barátja nevét. – Spock?

– Igen.

– Ezúttal tényleg ébren vagyok? – kérdezte óvatosan.

– Az vagy – válaszolt Spock ünnepélyesen.

A következő pillanatban a vulkáni a fogadó oldalán találta magát egy erős ölelésben. – Életben vagy – mormolta Jim a fülébe. – Folyton meghaltál, újra meg újra.

Spockot elárasztotta Jim kínlódása. A rezonanciája Spock saját hasonlóan erősen felkavaró álmának még mindig nem züllött. Jim fájdalma olyan volt, amit egyszerűen megértett, és nem tudott elfordulni tőle. Felülírva az ösztönt, hogy elhúzódjon a telepatikus  önvédelem érdekében, Spock lassan a barátja köré fonta a karjait. – Jim, itt vagyok.

A kezek megszorultak válaszként. – Annyira átkjozottul sajálom.

– Semmit sem tettél, amiért elnézést kellene kérni. Itt vagy, ahogy én is, és mindketten élünk.

Jim befészkelte a fejét a vulkáni vállába. – Sosem kellett volna magadra hagyjalak. Sosem kellett volna engednem, hogy bemenj arra a helyre egyedül.

– Ez illogikus. Aligha tudnál kielégítően funkcionálni, hogyha  sosem engednél ki a látóteredből.

Jim egy örömtelen nevetést hallatott. Semmi erőfeszítést nem tett, hogy megmozduljon.

Spock érezte, hogy a feszültség kezd távozni a barátjából. Mégis úgy találta, újfent, hogy vonakodik elhúzódni az ölelésből. Ahogy tisztázódott, hogy Jim sem töri a lábát, hogy szabaddá tegye magát, Spock merészen leeresztette a fejét, és engedte, hogy az arca az ember haján pihenjen.

Jim kiengedett egy sóhajt, az álmainak szörnyűségei elhátráltak a barátja meleg öleléséből. Úgy érezve, mintha végre pontosan ott lenne, ahová tartozott, egy kis hümmögő hanggal fejezte ki tetszését. A keze lágyan kényeztette Spock hátát, és Jim vett egy mély levegőt, beszívva a barátjának illatát, úgy találva, hogy az aroma ellenállhatatlan. Kicsit elmozdította a fejét, hogy hozzáférése legyen Spock nyakához, hogy jobb legyen érinteni, és illatolni a fedetlen bőrt.

Spock követte a  bizonytalan sémáját a barátja érzéseinek. Érezte őket váltakozni a kölcsönös vigasztalás és valami több között. És aztán tudta. Minden lehetőség ellenére, a kapitánya őt kívánta. Egy pillanatra megbénult. Spock megpróbálta analizálni a szituációt, próbálta meghatározni mi lenne a legjobb cselekedet válaszképp. El kellene húzódjon? Meg kellene próbálnia és kideríteni a mélységét és tartósságát a kapitány figyelmének? Meg kellene vajon kísérelnie, hogy beszéljen Jimmel a mentális stimulációról, amit ő igényelt? Meg kellene próbálnia és fizikálisan válaszolni egy elmekapcsolódás nélkül? A tapasztalatlansága ösztökélte.

Jim az ajkait a fedetlen bőrre nyomta, Spock kulcscsontja felett.  A nyelve kicsusszant szájából, hogy megízlelje, amit előzőleg megcsókolt. Aztán lefagyott, ahogy a tények kezdtek leülepedni benne, és eljutott a tudatáig, hogy mit is csinált és kivel.

Spock érezni tudta a kapitányának rémületét. A vulkáni szíve egy pillanatra lefagyott, amíg be nem bizonyosodott, hogy a barátja rémülete nem amiatt volt, hogy mit csinált, vagy épp a partnerválasztás miatt, csupán inkább az aggodalom miatt, hogy talán megsértette.  Lehetséges cselekedetek futottak keresztül Spock elméjén, és ő kiválasztotta azt az egyet, ami számításai szerint a legjobban találkozott a karjaiban levő férfi  átfogó szükségletével. Spock lassan engedte a fejét az oldalára billenni, több bőrt fedve fel Jim ajkainak és nyelvének.

Ez egy univerzális jel volt, és Jim teste válaszolt is rá. Kiengedve egy mély nyögést, meg közelebb férkőzött, és engedte az ajkait felfedezni. Egyik keze folytatta a vulkáni hátának kényeztetését, míg a másik mozdult, hogy összekuszálja azt a fekete hajat.

Spock kellemesnek találta az érintést. De tudta, hogy nem válaszol elégségesen. Harcolt a késztetéssel, hogy felemelje a kezét a barátja arcához.

Jim felért Spock szájához és lágyan megharapta a vulkáni alsó ajkát. Ekkor tűnt fel neki, hogy a barátja nem mozdul. Nem hagyta el Jim ölelését, és látszólag engedte ezt a támadást a személyén, de nem vett részt benne.  Jim elmozdította a fejét, a vágya gyorsan lohadt a gondolaton, hogy az érintése talán nem volt szívesen fogadott. Aggódó szemekkel nézett fel a barátjára. – Spock? Én azt gondoltam… – A mondata elhalványult, ahogy meglátta a vulkáni szemeit.  Jim látta a vágyat bennük. Az ember próbálta összeegyeztetni a vulkáni szemében látott lángokat a testének mozdulatlanságával. Az egymásnak ellentmondó ingerek még inkább rávették Jimet, hogy hátrahúzódjon.

Spock vonakodva engedte el. Még mindig érintkeztek, így Spock még mindig részese volt a kapitány érzelmeinek.  A mostani fő a zavarodottság volt. Ez pont úgy haladt, ahogy attól a vulkáni félt. Jim  a válaszának hiányát elutasításnak fordítja. Megragadta barátjának karját, biztosra menve, hogy az ember nem mozdult távolabb. Spock kereste a megfelelő szavakat, hogy elmagyarázza.

Spock fogása a karján megragadta Jim figyelmét. A szemei a vulkáni ujjaira estek, majd újra felemelte őket. – Spock, beszélj hozzám. Akarod ezt? Vagy mindent tönkretettem?

– Nem – Spock habozott, még mindig nem tudta, hogyan folytassa.

Jim egy ideges, rövid nevetést eresztett meg. – Nem, de melyik részére? Nem, nem akarod ezt? Vagy nem, nem tettem tönkre mindent?

Ezt könnyen meg tudta válaszolni Spock. – Nem, nem tettél tönkre mindent.

Becsukva a szemeit megkönnyebbülésében, azt mondta. – Szükségem van egy kis segítségre itt, Spock. Nem tudom, mit tegyek.

Spock szemöldöke felemelkedett. – Valóban? Én is hasonló helyzetben találtam magam.

Jim ugatva felnevetett. – Nagyszerű.  – Végigfuttatta a kezét az arcán. – Akkor csak tettetjük, hogy ez meg sem történt?

Spock megrázta a fejét. – Nem.

– Válaszok, amik több, mint egy szótagból állnak, igazán nagy segítségemre lennének – csattant fel Jim, frusztráltan.

Spock elkezdte realizálni, hogy ő, bármennyire is valószerűtlen, van itt előnyben. Ő ismerte a saját szívét, és tisztában volt a kapitányának figyelmével és kívánalmával.  Ráhárult, hogy beszéljen, tekintet nélkül arra, hogy ez mennyire is nehéz számára. Vett egy mély lélegzetet. – Kapitány. – A Jim arcára vetett pillantás után újrapróbálta. – Jim. Érzem a szeretetedet, és a vágyadat felém. – Nézta, ahogy Jim lenézett, befogadva az összes helyet, ahol a testük még mindig érintkezett, kommunikálva az érzelmeit az érintőtelepatának. Spock érezte, ahogy Jim felkészíti magát a rossz hírre, ezért gyorsan megszólalt. – Ezek harmonizálnak az sajátjaimmal.

Jim újra felpillantott, az óvatosság helyet adott a reménynek. – Tényleg?

– Tényleg.  – Spock megállt. – De én egy vulkáni vagyok. – Az óvatosság visszatért. Spock megengedte magának, hogy egy pillanatig azon reflektáljon, hogy milyen lenyűgöző is volt fenntartani egy beszélgetést, miközben érintette is az illetőt, ezáltal tudatában léve az összes kimondott dolog mögött álló érzelmeknek. – A vulkáni… vágy a mentális összeférhetőségből, az elmék találkozásának stimulációjából és felfedezésből áll. – Spock lassan felemelte a kezét és lágyan Jim arcára helyezte, az ujjai nem éppen a csatlakozási pontokon.

Spock szavai és lágy érintése újra felgyújtotta Jim vágyát. Kiengedve egy lágy morgást, a kezét Spockéra helyezte finoman. – Először össze kell kapcsolódnunk?

Spock egyszerre volt sokkolt és felizgult azon a sóvárgáson, amit érzett Jimből a szavait követően. – Megcsinálnád? – Hitetlenkedés formálódott a vulkáni arcán.

Jim mozdulatlanná dermedt, azon elmélkedve, hogy vajon megint túllépte-e a határokat. Habozott, majd megszólalt lágyan. – A vulkániak ugyanolyan nemű társakkal is kapcsolódnak? – Tudta, hogy Spock akarta vele kapcsolódni, mikor a Pon Farrban volt, de talán csak egy pillanatnyi aberráció volt, melyet a halál fenyegetése hozott elő.

Spock hangja még puhább volt, szinte suttogás. – Ez egy tiszteletre méltó hagyomány a vulkáni számára, hogy összekapcsolódik a T’hy’la-jával.

– T’hy’la?

– Egy olyan valaki, aki közelebb van a lelkemhez, mint egy testvér.

Jim szíve dobbant egy nagyot. – Oh, Spock.

Spock érezte, hogy Jim vágyódása nem csökkent, és alig tudta elhinni, hogy mi történik. – Biztosan ezt szeretnéd? Lennél a társam? Megérted, hogy mit ajánlasz?

Egy pillanatra elfogta a rémület Jimet a megmásíthatatlan döntésen, ami előtte feküdt. De, egy pillanat alatt, el is múlt. A szavak olyan könnyen jöttek, és őszintén csodálkozott, hogy miképpen lehetett vak ilyen sokáig. – Szeretlek, Spock. Mindig azt választanám, hogy az oldaladon legyek, minden módon.

Annak ellenére, hogy Spock érezte Jim érzelmeit, ahogy beszélt, bizonyítva az igazát, a szavak meglepték őt. Jimre bámult, nem beszélve. Ezer gondolat  cikázott át az elméjén. Megtalálta a társát. Ez a férfi ezzel az elragadó elmével az övé lehetne. Amilyen gyorsan Spock megtanulná, hogyan kívánja fizikálisan, Jim testét is magáévá tenné. Nem kellene elhagynia ezt az embert, aki fontosabbá vált számára, mint a saját élete. Nem kell majd visszatérnie a Vulkánra. Nem kell majd összekapcsolódjon egy relatíve idegennel, hogy túlélje a következő Pon Farrját. Az ő T’hy’lája lecsillapítaná a tüzét, mikor az következőnek meggyulladna.

Jim nézte Spock arcát, és várta, hogy megszólaljon. Amikor ez nem történt meg, egy kissé nyugtalanná vált. Féloldalasan elvigyorodva, élcelődött a barátján. – Bones fizetne azért, hogy ezt lássa. Te, Spock, a vulkáni, szótlanul. – Ahogy egy újabb hosszú pillanat múlt el válasz nélkül, a mosoly lehervadt Jim arcáról, és a következő szavai idegesen és kérlelőek voltak. – Szükségem van rá, hogy mondj valamit, kérlek.

Spock válaszolni akart Jim esedezésére, de kétségbe vonta a képességét arra, hogy találjon megfelelő szavakat, nem hitte, hogy azok léteznek. Válaszként Jim kérésére, felcsúsztatta az ujjait a kapcsolódási pontokra az ember arcán, a szemöldöke felemelkedett egy néma engedélykérés gyanánt.

Bólintva, Jim becsukta a szemeit. Várta, hogy Spock belépjen az elméjébe, azt várva, amit mindig is tapasztalt, egy óvatos, tisztességes gondolatmegosztást. Ehelyett, Kirk egy feneketlen örömmel teli kútban zuhanva találta magát. Körülvette őt, támogatta őt, testének minden pórusába beférkőzött, olyannyira élővé téve őt, amennyire ezelőtt még sohasem érezte magát. A teste remegett Spock túláradó érzelmeinek hirtelen áradata alatt. Jim érezte a saját örömét felpezsdülni válaszként. Ő tette ezt. Ő, James T. Kirk kapitány felelős azért, hogy Spock így érez most. Jim nem gondolta, hogy valaha is véghez vitt volna valami ennyire csodálatosat. Sütkérezett az örömben még néhány pillanatig, aztán elkezdte vetítetni a saját szeretetét és vágyát.

Tíz másodperccel később már a hátán feküdt vízszintesben, ahogy egy vulkáni csókolta kíméletlenül. Egy szexuális energiavillám szikrázott fel a testében, és Jim, tüstént a karjait Spock köré fonta, és visszacsókolt.

A csók ellenállhatatlan volt. Jim nem tudta, hogy lehetséges-e elmenni csak egy csóktól, de úgy gondolta, épp azon van, hogy ezt kiderítse. Spock úgy tűnt, pontosan tudta, hogyan tegye Jimet még többre éhessé. Érezni tudta Spock egyszerű elhatározását, hogy teljesen felfedezze a száját a nyelvével, és fogaival, ajkaival. Ez Jim testének minden sejtjét lángra lobbantotta.  A lábait a vulkáni köré kulcsolta, hogy hozzányomja a keményedő farkát a vulkániéhoz.

Az érzésen, Spock kiengedett egy nyögést, és beletemette az ember vállába a fejét, beszívni némi igencsak szükségelt levegőt.

Jim végigfuttatta a kezét Spock haján. – Rendben vagy? – Spock felől érzett öröm ellenére, az a nyögést majdhogynem fájdalmasnak hangzott.

Spock felemelte a fejét és lenézett Jimre. Jim vágya megnyitotta a zsilipeket. A vulkáni túlságosan elfoglalt volt az összes szenzációval, amit tapaszalt, hogy megpróbáljon beszélni. Az ujjai még mindig a csatlakozási pontokon voltak, felemelte a másik kezét és csodálkozva érintette meg Jim másik orcáját. Aztán válaszolt Jim kérdésére az egyetlen módon, ahogy tudott most. Az ember fejét csapdába ejtve, lehajtotta a saját fejét és megcsókolta megint.

Jimnek ötlete sem volt, mennyi ideig csókolóztak. Óráknak érződött, de mikor következően elváltak levegőért, nem érződött elég hosszúnak. De, a tény, hogy Spock kezdett kényelmetlenül nehéz lenni, elkezdett utat vágni magának a vágyába. Ahogy a gondolat tudatos lett, Spock addig gurította magukat, míg Jim nem volt felül.

– Hallottál engem? – Kérdezte Jim, lenézve Spockra ebből az új nézőpontból.

– Igen – Sikerült Spocknak mondani. – Még mindig a kapcsolatban vagyunk. – Spock nyomást gyakorolt Jim arcára az ujjaival, mintha emlékeztetni akarná a barátját az érintkezésre.

– Én miért nem hallom a te gondolataidat?

– Képesnek kell lenned rá. Talán nem koncentráltál eléggé.

Jim elvigyorodott. – Koncentráltam, csak nem a gondolataidra. – Jim elkapott egy szórakozottság-hullámot a vulkáni felől. Lepillantott Spockra, egy része teljesen elképedve, hogy az első tisztjén fekszik, és érezve a bizonyítékát Spock izgalmának a sajátjáénak nyomódni. – El sem hiszem, hogy ez tényleg megtörténik.

Egy másik szórakozottság-hullám jött keresztül a kapcsolaton, Spock majdnem mosolygott. – Nem sikerül megértenem, hogy a kéznél levő bizonyítékok ellenére, hogyan tudnád nem elhinni, hogy ez tényleg megtörténik.

– Ha ha – Jim megforgatta a szemeit, majd újra elvigyorodott. – Oh, és ha már itt tartunk, talán még mindig meg tudod vezetni a többi embert ezen a hajón, de kettőnk között, most vesztetted el a jogod, hogy úgy tégy, mint akinek nincsenek érzései.

Spock felsóhajtott. – Jim, kettőnk közt szólva, nem hiszem, hogy bárkit is sikeresen megvezettem volna, főleg nem téged.

Jim lehajtotta a fejét, hogy és csapdába ejtette a vulkáni ajkait egy gyors csókra. A vallomás megérintette a szívét. – Istenem, szeretlek. – A válasz egy újabb lélegzetelállító öröm-infúzió volt. És Jimnek, még kimondott szavak nélkül is, tiszte volt Spock szerelme. A teli szívvel, lágy hangon szólalt meg. – Akkor most összekötsz minket?

Spock hátrafésülte a kóbor hajtincset  Kirk homlokáról, realizálva, amint megtette, hogy mennyire gyakran meg is akarta ezt tenni. – Nem, szükségem van időre az előkészületekhez.

– De össze fogsz?

Még egy öröm-robbanás. – Igen. Ha ezt kívánod.

– Igen. Szükségem van rá. Szükségem van rád.

Spock keze felnyúlt, hogy bölcsőbe vegye Jim fejét és lehúzta még egy lágy csókra.

Jim boldogan sóhajtott, csak élvezve az érzését az együtt fekvő testüknek, sürgető szükséget, hogy párosodjon, időlegesen felváltotta egy túláradó elégedettség-érzés. Nem kételkedett, hogy a szenvedély majd újra fellángol, de nem akarta elsietni a dolgokat. Ez túl fontosnak érződött. Jim megérintette az ujjakat, amik még mindig ugyanabban a pozícióban voltak az arcán. – Ez kissé kínossá válhat.

Spock felvonta egyik szemöldökét. – Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy mi történik, ha szétválasztom magunkat.

– Úgy érted, hogy talán csak akkor érzel fizikális vágyat felém, ha mentálisan össze vagyunk kapcsolódva?

– Ez a lehetőség létezik. Ahogy mondtam, még sosem csináltam ezt ezelőtt.

– Nos, próbáljuk ki. Még mindig újra összekapcsolhatsz minket, ha kell. – Jim meglehetősen biztos volt abban, hogy ez nem lesz szükséges. Érezte Spock új szenvedélyét, mint egy lassan égő lángot, csak várva, hogy táplálják. Alig tudta kivárni, hogy ő legyen az, hogy felszítsa.

Spock érzett egy pillanatnyi vonakodást.  Most, hogy megízlelte a dolgot, a vágya csupán tovább erősödött. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy egy emberi elme ennyire provokatívnak érződhet. Csak az örömteli emlékeztető, hogy ez nemsokára z ő saját állandó bázisa lehet majd, segített átvészelni, hogy megszakítsa a kapcsolatot. Spock elhúzta a kezét Jim arcáról.

– Nos? – Kérdezte Jim.

Spock rejtélyes módon hirtelen nagyon szégyenlősnek érezte magát. Becsukta a szemeit, a tapasztalatlansága visszajött, hogy kísértse.

Jim tudta a választ, ahogy az erekció alatta kőkemény maradt. Nem akarva Spocknak túl sok időt adni a gondolkodásra, lehajtotta a fejét és lágyan rágcsálni kezdte a vulkáni ajkait. Mikor Spock elkezdte visszacsókolni, Jim érzett egy pillanatnyi diadalittas vidámságot, és szakított időt a vulkáni szájának kíméletlen felfedezésére.

Mikor a szükség a levegőért, arra késztette őt, hogy elhajoljon, folytatta a csókok hintését Spock arcán, állán, fel az egyik fülén. Jim elmosolyodott, ahogy végre beteljesíthette ezt a bizonyos fantáziáját, és végignyalt az hegyén. Felemelte a fejét, hogy lepillantson Spockra. Jim elvigyorodott, mikor a vulkáni tisztán felismerhető hanggal adta a tudtára a csalódottságát az érintés megszüntetése miatt.  Jim újfent végignyalt a fülén. – Álmodtam arról, hogy ezt csinálom.

Spock szemöldöke felemelkedett. A tény felfoghatatlannak tűnt számára. – Te erről álmodtál?

– Megérinteni a füleidet, felfedezve, hogyan érződnének a számban. – Jim elvigyorodott a Spock arán megjelenő kifejezésen. – Tetszik, ahogy így megérintelek? – Anélkül, hogy válaszra várt volna, lehajolt és ismét a szájába vette a hegyét a fülének, lágyan megszívva.

Spocknak tetszett. Kiengedett egy halk nyögést, az érzésen, és felfelé lökött Jim öléhez a sajátjával. Egy kis része megrémült a kontroll hiányán, amit a teste mutatott. A nagyobb részét, először életében, nem érdekelte. Az öröm elöntötte ismét, és a kezei lecsúsztak Jim hátán, felkúszva a pólója alatt, szükségelve, hogy érezze a partnerének bőrét.

Jim morgott egyet, mikor érezte Spock meleg kezeit a meztelen bőrének nyomódni. Ketten együttesen leoperálták Jimről a felsőt, az elrepült. Jim ujjai elkezdtek kószálni, és próbálta kitalálni, hogyan szedhetné le gyorsan a szeretőjének ruháját. Végül Spock oldalára gurult, az ajkai kényeztették a vulkáni nyakát. – Hogyan varázsolom ezt le rólad?

Egy simulékony mozdulattal Spock kikötötte és Jim kinyitotta, segítve Spocknak, hogy lerázza a vállairól. Jim egy pillanatot  szentelt annak, hogy értékelje a neki felfedett testet. Látta már elégszer meztelenül a vulkánit a közös fürdőkben, de sohasem így. Szikár volt és izmos, a vulkáni erő tisztán látszott a túl vékony test ellenére. Elárasztva kisajátítási vággyal, Jim lesimított a Spock testén egy kezével, majd az ujjait a vastag farok köré fonta, ami előtűnt a fekete göndör tincsek közül. Követve a szükségét, hogy birtokolja a sötét szeretőjét, lehajolt, és a  szilárd tagot a szájába vette.

A kiáltás, amit Spock kiengedett, mámorító érzést keltett Jimben.  Ő csinálta ezt. Ő tette az általában nyugodt és összeszedett vulkánit olyan állapotba, hogy kiáltson, lökje a testét, és azokat a nyafogó hangokat kiadja. Jim a nyelvét használva  kényeztette a tetejét, az ajkai szívóhatást kifejtve.

Spock újra felkiáltott.  Úgy tűnt, nem képes elég levegőt beszívni. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy valami így érződhet, hogy ilyen érezzen, ennyire nyers  szükséget. Spock lenézett és próbálta megemészteni a tényt, hogy a kapitány szorosan a szájában tartotta az erekcióját, hogy a kapitányának nyelve olyan dolgokat csinált a testével, amit Spock sosem hitte volna, hogy lehetséges, hogyha nem ő maga tapasztalta volna.

Egy kis analitikus része az agyának, csendesen katalogizált mindent, amit Jim tett, hogy majd később megismételhesse a procedúrát a nemsokára-partnerén. A gyönyör hulláma, amit a gondolat adott neki, kombinálva a kapitány szájának tehetséges szolgálatával, elkatapultálta a vulkánit az első olyan orgazmusba, ami, amíg Spock érintett volt, igazán számított. Ujjait belegubancolva Jim hajába, megadta magát a gyönyörűségnek.

Jim minden cseppjét lenyelte Spocknak, és aztán visszamászott a vulkáni testére. Egy  nagyon is büszke mosolyt villantott, amikor meglátta Spock arckifejezését. Úgy nézett ki, mint egy nagy, boldog, elégedett macska. A vulkáni felemelte a szemeit Jimre, az ajkai ténylegesen egy mosolyba görbültek, egy kis mosolyba, de akkor is egy mosolyba.

Jim felnevetett és megölelte Spockot szorosan. – Ez annyira remek lesz, te és én. Ez sokkal jobb lesz, mint remek.

Spock hangja még mindig egy kicsit kifulladt volt. – Nem szándékoznék vitatkozni veled.

– Ez egy nagyon bölcs részedről, Mister Spock – mondta Jim nevetve.

Egy könnyed, gyors mozdulattal, Spock visszafordította Jimet a hátára. Eme rövid demonstrációja a vulkáni erejének felizgatta Jimet, és a lágy csókok, amiket Spock hagyott a nyakán és a mellkasán, csak hozzáadtak a tűzhöz. Spock végigfuttatott egy puhatolózó kezet lefelé Jim testén, a keze megállt az ember derekán. – Megengedhető, hogy megérintselek viszonzásképp?

Jim kiengedett egy nyöszörgést, és megcsavarta a testét, hogy megpróbálja Spock kezét közelebbhozni a farkához. – Igen. – Fellökött a kézbe, ami most már gyengéden kényeztette őt. – Kérlek. – Aztán, elmozdítva Spockot pillanatnyilag, Jim lehúzta a nadrágját és levéve lerúgta azt az ágyról.

Spock folytatta Jim testének csókolását, megállva, hogy kinyújtsa kíváncsi nyelvét az egyik mellbimbóján. Elégedett volt a válasszal, így megismételte. Jim kezei megtalálták az útjukat Spock hajába. Spock nem vette észre az előző éjszakáig, hogy a fejbőre mennyire érzékeny, és egy pillanatig csak élvezte az érzést. De nem engedte meg magának, hogy elterelődjön a figyelme. Elhatározta, hogy viszonozza a szívességet, amit most ruháztak rá.

Miután töltött még pár pillanatot Jim másik mellbimbójával, Spock lejjebb mozdult. Egyszer, amint elérte a célját, rászánta az időt a felfedezésre. Lágy simításokkal megízlelte a zacskókat a szilárd farok alatt. Mikor Jim mozdulatai és nyögései felbátorították, hogy folytassa, óvatosan bevette őket a szájába, fürdőztetve őket a szájának  és nyelvének melegségével és nedvességével. Spock úgy találta, hogy az íz és textúra, ami Jim testéhez tartozott, kitűnő, és többet akart.

Spock végignyalta Jim tagjának hosszát, meg akarva kóstolni az egészet.  Egyik kezét Jim derekára tette, nem akarva, hogy az ember mozdulatai megakadályozzák őt az átfogó felfedezéstől, mely minden négyzetcentijére kiterjed szeretőjének férfiasságán.

Jim úgy gondolta, hogy lehet felrobban. Kiengedett egy nyögést, ami majdnem nyöszörgésnek hangzott. – Szopj le. Siess.

Spock úgy döntött, hogy beleegyezik Jim akaratába, és a szájába vette hosszát, nekifogva a kért szívó műveletnek.  Lassan mélyebbre fogadva Jimet, felhasználva erős kontrollját az öklendezés reflexe felett, így annyit tud a szájába fogadni belőle, amennyit lehetséges. Ahogy Jim kiáltásai sűrűsödtek, Spock pozíciót váltott, hogy fel tudjon pillantani az arcára. A vulkáni egy pillanatig elkábult, hogy ezt a gyönyört ő okozta a kapitányának. Jim elveszett a szenvedély agóniájában miatta. Spock ezt a gondolatot rettenetesen kielégítőnek találta. Visszafordította a figyelmének nagy részét a kapitány anatómiájához.

Jim érezte az ismerős szorító érzést a golyóiban. Újra fellökött. Próbálta figyelmeztetni Spockot, hogy elmegy, de nem tudott megszólalni. Egy másik lökéssel elvesztette magát a vakító orgazmusban, csillagok robbantak fel a szemhéjai mögött. Mikor a teste abbahagyta a remegést, küzdött a a rátörő kimerültséggel, és lenyúlt, felhúzva a vulkánit az oldalához. Szorosan köréfonva a karjait, az ajkait Spock nyakának nyomta. – Azt hittem, azt mondtad, még sosem csináltál ilyet korábban.

Spock elfordította a fejét kissé, remélve, hogy Jim újra megszívogatja a fülét kicsit. – Ez igaz is.

Jim vette a lapot, és a vulkáni fülét rágcsálta. – Gyorsan tanulsz.

– Jó tanárom volt.

Kirk kiengedett egy lágy, elégedett nevetést. – Tehát, mondd meg nekem, Spock. A vulkáni férfiak alszanak szex után, mint az ember férfiak?

Spock hangja álomittas volt. – Lehetetlen kikövetkeztetni ennyire kevés példából egy valamirevaló hipotézist a vulkáni férfi populációról. – Spock kicsit fészkelődött, hogy elkerülje Jim könyökének nyomását a bordáinál. A kezeit Jim köré fonta, és szorosan a testének préselte. – Ámbátor, azt hiszem bizton állíthatom, hogy ez a bizonyos vulkáni igényli azt az alvást.

Jim elmosolyodott, de túl álmos volt, hogy válaszoljon. Az utolsó gondolata, ami keresztülment a fején, az a realizáció volt, hogy Spock szeret bújni. Még mindig mosolyogva szippantotta magába az álmok világa.


	6. Chapter 6

McCoy kortyolt egyet a kávéjából, ahogy átnézte az üzeneteit. A szemöldökei felemelkedtek, ahogy elolvasta felülről a harmadikat. – Nos, átkozott legyek. – Tárcsázva a Spock körletéhez tartozó számot, az ujjaival dobolt az asztalon.

Spock felkelt, hogy használja a fürdőszobát. A lágy dallam magára vonta a figyelmét, ahogy éppen visszafelé tartott az ágyába. – Itt Spock. – Lejjebb vette a hőmérsékletet a szobában Jim kényelméért, és összehúzta a ruháját, hogy kizárja a hűvösséget.

A doktor arca villant fel a kijelzőn. – Spock. Találd ki, mi történt.

Spock felvonta egyik szemöldökét. – Doktor, a valószínűsége, hogy egy helyes tippet tegyek további információ nélkül, megközelítőleg egyezer…

McCoy közbeszólt. – Mindegy. – Megrázta a fejét gúnyos, ál-undorral, a vulkáni szándékos bárgyúságán. – Van egy vulkáni gyógyító az Ötvenkettes Csillagbázison. A múlt éjjel érkezett, és a kérésemet továbbadták neki.

Mindkét szemöldöke felemelkedett, ahogy Spock ízlelgette a doktor szavait. – Valóban?

– Bizony. Mindenesetre, csak tudni szeretném, hogy még mindig találkozni szeretnél-e vele. – McCoy nem gondolta, hogy Spock szeretne, de nem akarta egyedül dönteni.

– Talán hasznos lehet. Muszáj erről a kapitánnyal beszélnem.

McCoy összevonta a szemöldökeit, ahogy azt próbálta kitalálni, hogy ehhez miért lenne szüksége Spocknak, hogy beszéljen Jimmel, hogy eldöntse, szüksége van-e arra, hogy találkozzon a vulkáni gyógyítóval, vagy nincs. Ahogy épp meg akarta kérdezni, hallotta Jim hangját. – Spock?

Spock elfordította a fejét válaszként a kérdésre. – Itt vagyok, Kapitány.

Jim hangja bősznek hangzott. – Nem akarod ezt még egyszer megpróbálni? Mondjuk a „Kapitány” nélkül?

McCoy megpróbálta elrejteni a vigyorát, ahogy Spock egy gyors pillantást vetett rá, mintha remélné, hogy talán megfelelően kijelentkezett egy pillanattal korábban. Spock sóhajtott. – Kapitány, én…

Kirk hangja, ahogy félbeszakította Spockot, még mindig bősz színezetet hordozott, de semmi sem tudta elleplezni a törődést benne. – Akkor, csináljuk a te módodon, Mr.Spock. De talán képes lenne visszatolni azt a formás fenekét ide, az ágyba?

A doktor álla a földön koppant, és csak bámulta a vulkánit. Spock újra sóhajtott. – Jim, ott leszel, amilyen hamar befejezem a társalgásomat Dr-McCoyjal. – Hangos csend töltötte meg a levegőt.

Ahogy összekaparta az állát, McCoy engedett a vigyornak, mely az arcára kéredzkedett. – Nem hiszem, hogy megpróbálod bemesélni  nekem, hogy amit hallottam, az nem az volt, amire gondolok?

Spock kihúzta a vállait, és egy bánatos kifejezést küldött villantott a doktorra. – Kevés logikát látok abban a cselekvésben, mivel igen nagy dőreség lenne, s hasztalan is.

– Átkozottul az lenne. – Bones elkezdett nevetni. – Mondd meg Jimnek, hogy a te komputerednek sokkal nagyobb a hatásköre az övénél. Talán meg akarja majd javítani a sajátját, vagy a tied, ahogy a helyzet hozza. – Még mindig nevetve, hozzáfűzte. – És mondd meg neki azt is, hogy majd jöjjön el később a gyengélkedőre.

– Átadom az üzenetet. Van még valami?

– Igen. Át fogom küldeni csak úgy simán a gyógyító elérhetőségeit, és majd te magad felhívhatod. Oh, és Spock?

Spock felemelte egyik szemöldökét, és mentálisan megerősítette magát. – Igen, Doktor?

– Örülök. Mindkettőtök megérdemelt már végre valami jót. Csak azt akartam, hogy tudd.

Spock másik szemöldöke is felemelkedett, ezen a váratlan, támogató megjegyzésen. Nem tudva, hogy lenne legjobb reagálni, egy kis bólintást intézett a doktor felé, és elmotyogott egy halk köszönömöt, és bontotta a vonalat. Spock megengedett magának egy  apró pillanatnyi sajnálkozást azon a tényen, hogy az élete már sosem lesz újra érzelemmentes, fegyelmezett, és precíz ügy, amiért olyan  sokat dolgozott, hogy elérje. Aztán, felemelkedve, megkerülte a sarkot, és visszatért a férfihoz, aki a feje tetejére állította a világát, és végtelenül jobbá tette.

– Sajnálom, Spock – mondta Jim, nagyon erősen próbálkozva bűnbánónak tűnni, de ezt elrontotta a kiszökő nevetése. – Nem akartalak ilyen helyzetbe hozni.

– Lényegtelen. Amúgyis  szükséges lett volna informálni a doktort a változásról a státuszodban.

Jim kinyúlt felé, és bátorította a vulkánit, hogy csatlakozzon hozzá lent a légmatracon. – Akkora egy romantikus idióta vagy. – Spock összezavarodott tekintetén megint elnevette magát. – Csak ugratlak. Én azt mondtam volna, hogy Bonesnak szüksége lett volna arra, hogy tudja, hogy teljesen beleestem a legkiválóbb lénnyel, akit ismerek, és hamarosan remélem, hogy összekapcsolódok vele egy életre, mert ő a legjobb dolog, ami valaha is történt velem.

Spock végigfutatta kezét az embere arcán, a saját vonásain nem épp elrejtve a Jim szavai miatti örömét. – Ah. – Gondolkozott egy pillanatig, próbálva megtalálni a saját komfortzónáját aközött, hogy illogikusan kijelenti azt, ami már így is nyilvánvaló, és hogy egy romantikus gesztusként virágnyelven egyszerűen kielégíti a párját. Megtalálva magában a szükséget, hogy örömet okozzon szeretőjének, elmondta ez mi volt számára, az egyszerű igazságot. Végigfutatta a szemeit a kapitány testén, a lábujjaitól a feje tetejéig, majd megszólalt. – Annyira gyönyörű vagy.

Ha az a ragyogó mosoly, amit Jim adott neki, bármiféle indikátor volt, a vágyott hatást elérte. Spock meg volt elégedve. Közelebb mozdult és megcsókolta az  emberét, örvendezve azon a tényen, hogy ez most már az ő istenadta joga. Jim egy méltányló hangot hallatott, ahogy egy csókot nyomott a vulkáni állára, élvezve a furcsa érzést, hogy szakáll-borosta van a nyelve alatt. Hirtelen, emlékezett a hívásra. – Amúgy miről beszéltetek?

Spocknak egy pillanatra tényleg el kellett ezen gondolkoznia. Hátrahúzódott, és ülő pozíciüóba tornázta magát, beszélni akarva. – Egy vulkáni gyógyító épp most érkezett a Csillagbázisra, és válaszolt Dr.McCoy kérvényére. Felajánlotta a szolgálatait.

Jim egy rövid hálaimát küldött annak, bárki is legyen, aki hallja, hogy a gyógyító eddig nem volt elérhető. Elkapta a várakozás kifejezését Spock szemeiben, és ő is felült, kíváncsian. – És?

– Tegnap éjjel a kapcsolódásról beszéltünk.

– Igen, tényleg így volt – mondta Jim egy széles mosollyal.

– És kikövetkeztetve a… romantikus megszólalásaidból, ez még mindig valami olyan dolog, amit szeretnél.

– Minél hamarabb, annál jobb.

Egy kis mosoly ékesítette Spock ajkait a lelkesen kifejezett vágy miatt. – Egyetértek a kívánságoddal.

Jim próbálta kibogozni a dolgokat. – Gondolom, hogy valahogyan a gyógyító egy tényező a mi összekapcsolódási ceremóniánkban, de azt hittem azt mondtad, te is össze tudsz minket kötni.

– Úgy hiszem, össze tudnám, de, ahogy korábban is említettem, sosem csináltam még ilyet korábban.

– Tehát, ő megvizsgálhatna minket, biztosra menve, hogy minden kapcsolódási pont készen áll, ugye?

– Ez egy pontatlan metafora, de lényegében helyes.

Jim grimaszolt. – Ő nem fogja megnehezíteni a dolgunkat, ugye? Hogy rosszul érezd magad, amiért egy emberrel kötöd össze magad?

– Nem lenne logikus részéről, hogy lekicsinyelje, amit már amúgy sem lehet meg nem történtté tenni.

Lágyan nevetve, Jim hátradőlt a könyökeire. – Meg nem történtté tenni. – Megrázta a fejét, majd egy másik lágy  nevetés hagyta el a száját. – Egész életemben, az ötlet, hogy egy másik embernek örök hűséget fogadjak, megrémisztett. Most, te csak így kiköpted a ’nem lehet meg nem történtté tenni’ kifejezést, és csak arra tudok gondolni, hogy ezt akarom. Akarlak téged, örökké. Egy páncélozott megállapodás, melyből nincs kiskapu a kibújáshoz.

– Jim, biztosnak kell lenned benne.

– Biztos vagyok – mondta Jim a kétségnek minden szikrája nélkül. – Te biztos vagy?

– Sokkal biztosabb vagyok ebben, mint valaha voltam bármiben is.

– Te tényleg gyorsan tanulsz. – Monta Jim egy ragyogó mosollyal, és csodáló pillantással. – És nem kis ügyességed van, ha az ujjad köré csavartál egy férfit a romantikus bolondságoddal.

Spock meghajtotta a fejét enyhén a bókra. – Te adtál nekem okot.

Felnyúlva, hogy végigkövesse a szikár vonalait a vlkáni arcának, Jim egy reszkető mosolyt küldött felé. – Mit tettem, hogy egyáltalán megérdemellek téged? – Ahogy Spock úgy tűnt, mintha válaszolni szeretne, Jim az ujjait az ajkai elé vitte, hogy megállítsa. – Ne, ne vitatkozz, engedd, hogy ezt érezzem. Annyira nagy ajándék vagy. Semmi sincs az életemben, amit megbánhatnék, ha ez hozott el ebbe  a pillanatba, hozzád.

Megcsókolva Jim ujjait, Spock becsukta a szemeit, megengedve szeretőjének törődését átfolyni rajta, és körülötte. Próbálta tiszteletben tartani az ember kívánságát, hogy ne vitatkozzon az állításával, Spock azt választott helyette, hogy egyetért. – És én sem tudok semmit megbánni, ami történt velem.

Jim lehúzta Spockot, hogy feküdjön mellette, és a karjait köré csavarta szorosan. Egyikük sem vehetné rá, hogy megváltoztassa a véleményét, de pár perc után megszólalt, hogy hangot adjon három félelme egyikének. – Szerinted a Csillagflotta megpróbál majd szétválasztani minket?

Spock elég messze mozdult ahhoz, hogy láthassa Jim arcát tisztán. – Nem tehetik meg. A vulkáni partnerek, akik mindketten a Csillagflottában vannak, engedélyezve kell legyen nekik, hogy együtt szolgálhassanak.

Jim felemelte  a szemöldökeit meglepetésében. – Tényleg?

Spock bólintott. – T’pau és Komack admirális beszélgetése után, ami az én első Pon Farrom miatt lett összehívva, ő kitartott amellett, hogy létrehozzanak néhány szabályt, hogy megvédjék a páros vulkániakat. Mint az én partnerem, te is védve vagy ezek által  a törvények által.

– Egy olyan vulkánihoz képest, aki visszautasította, hogy megugorja a bolygója elvárásait – mondta Jim lágyan, és büszkén – te bizonyosan tettél egy benyomást. – Kiengedett egy lélegzetet. – Oké, ez jó hír. Eléggé ideges voltam emiatt.

– Még mindig ideges vagy.

 Jim elvigyorodott, majd megrázta a fejét. – Hamarosan nem lesz több titok kettőnk között egyáltalán, igaz?

– Ez nyugtalanít talán?

– Nem. – Jim efelől is biztos volt. Felült, szemei elszántak. – Össze tudnál most kötni minket?

– Először mondd el a többi félelmed is. – Kérte Spock, érezve, hogy több is volt még.

– A legénység. Szerinted hogyan fognak reagálni?

– Nem vagyok benne biztos.

Jim arca grimaszba torzult. – Nos, gondolom, ezzel csak el kell bírnunk. – A fürdőszoba felé mutatott. – Arra gondoltam, hogy abba a körletbe költöznék. Ezen a módon megoldhatnánk, hogy egy lakosztályban legyünk.

Spock szemei a  fürdőszobára siklottak. A másik oldalon volt egy csatlakoztatott kabin. Az a tudományos tiszt lakrésze lett volna, ha Spock nem töltötte volna be azt a pozíciót is egymaga. Elégséges kabinnal, hogy elszállásolják a tisztek maradékát, ez lakatlanul maradt. – A leglogikusabb ötlet.

– Ki gondolta volna? – Mondta Jim egy ugrató vigyorral. – Én, a logikus, és te, a romantikus.

– Kevés reményem van abban, hogy engeded, hogy mindig a logika diktálja az utad.

Jim felkacagott. – Nem, ehhez túl jól ismersz. – Kifújta a levegőjét. – Amikor azt mondtad, hogy szükséged van, hogy felkészülj, mielőtt össze tudnál kapcsolni minket, az mit jelentett?

– Egy kis ideig meditálnom kell.

– Akkor, fogsz?

– Még mindig van valami, ami miatt ideges vagy.

– Igen, van. De az az én titkom marad, ameddig össze nem kapcsolódunk. Nem fontos, higgy nekem. – Jim kinyúlt Spock kezéért. – Mindketten eltávon vagyunk, a hajó éppen ki van kötve, semmi vészhelyzet nem fenyeget, és van egy vulkáni gyógyító elérhető távolságban, hogy biztosra menjünk, hogy jól csinálod a mentális összekötést. Azt mondom, csináljuk.

Spock röviden megérintette Jim kapcsolódási pontjait, igényelve egy végső biztosítékát Jim hajlandóságának. – Megoszthatom a gondolataidat? – kérdezte.

Kirk eltemette azt az egy gondolatot, amit nem szándékozott megmutatni most, és aztán bólintott. – Igen.

Spock kinyitotta az elméjét és  Jim szerelmével és elhatározásával körbevéve találta magát. Nem érzett kétséget, csak vágyakozást és várakozást a kapcsolódás felé. Spock megosztotta a saját gondolatait Jim, megengedve neki, hogy érezze a saját várakozását, a saját epekedését az uniójukhoz. Ahogy a kezét leengedte, Jim megcsókolta őt, keményen és gyorsan. – Mennyi időre van szükséged?

– Nem vagyok benne biztos, de azt gyanítom, hogy harminc perc több, mint megfelelő lesz.

– Remek. El kell mennem a kabinomba valamiért. Nemsokára visszatérek. – Ezzel Jim felállt és magára dobálta a ruháit, majd egy másik rövid mosollyal, el is hagyta a szobát.

Spock nézte az ajtót csukódni, és aztán felemelkedett ő is, és a meditációs sarokba vonult, lesüllyedve  a térdeire.

************

Jim a saját fürdőszobájában állt, és magát bámulta a tükörben. Azon elmélkedett, hogy vajon máshogy fog-e kinézni, ha egyszer összekapcsolódott, hogy vajon az, hogy egy vulkáni van a fejében, megváltoztatja-e, hogyan néz a világra. Jim meglepődött, hogy mennyire békésen érzett ezzel az üggyel kapcsolatban. Kivéve egy dolgot.

Lenézett a pultra. Ott feküdt rajta egy barna papírzacskó. A Bonesszal való brutálisan őszinte társalgás után, mikor is megtárgyalták az összekapcsolódását Spockkal, Jim elhagyta a hajót, szükségét érezve egy sétának, szükségét érezve, hogy megbírkózzon a gondolataival, messze mindenkitől, akit ismer. És, még mikor egy része messze elbújt a gondolat elől, hogy valaha, egyáltalán használja, megvette.

Jim lenyúlt a zacskóért és kinyitotta, kiöntve a tartalmát a pultra. Síkosító. Felvett egy tubust, és dobálgatta a kezében, vegyes érzelmek versenyeztek közben elméjében.  Egy része teljesen pánikba esett. A másik része pedig pokolian kanos volt a gondolat miatt.

Visszanézett a tükörbe. Ezt nem akarta megosztani Spockkal, mert attól félt, hogyha Spock realizálta volna mennyire ideges volt emiatt a bizonyos szex miatt, Spock a kivárás mellett kardoskodott volna. És valahol mélyen belül, az idegesség mögött, egy mély bizalom volt. Tudta, hogy Spock előbb vágná ki a saját szívét, minthogy őt bántsa.

Emellett, férfiak, mindenhol, szeretkeztek ilyen módon, örömet találva benne. A saját kalandjaiban, Jim alkalomadtán élezett némi anális kényeztetést szex közben. Ezek az emlékek engedték felszínre a pokolian kanos részét. Ez olyan módon kötné Spockhoz, amilyen módon sosem kötődött még senkihez ezelőtt.

Hirtelen az elméje tele volt Spock örömének emlékével, az öröm, mely átvette felette az uralmat, és majdnem szétzilálta az extázissal. Akarta ezt. Jim akarta ezt az örömet, tudni akarta, hogy ő volt az oka ennek a túláradó örömnek. Kirk a zsebébe csúsztatta a tubust. Újra a tükörre vigyorogva, lekapcsolta a lámpát, és a kétségeit maga mögött hagyta.

*************

McCoy besétált az ebédlőbe, és észrevette a figyelmet, amit a teremben lévők egyike kapott. Volt néhány suttogott beszélgetés, és elég sokan a legénységből vigyorogtak. A doktor követte a tekintetüket és a szemei kitágultak, ahogy tudatosult benne, hogy a kapitány volt az, aki öntudatlanul is vonzotta a figyelmet. Csak vigyorgott magának, mintha magába szívná a látványt.

Jim egyedül ült, a könyökei az asztalon pihentek, az álla pedig a tenyerein nyugodott, és teljesen elbambult a legábrándozóbb kifejezéssel az arcán, amit volt valaha szerencséje látni rajta McCoynak. Meg kellett harapnia az alsó ajkait, hogy ne törjön ki hangos hahotában. A doktor odasétált az asztalhoz, és leült.  Jim teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyta. Megköszörülte a torkát. Semmi. Lenyelve egy másik nevetést, újra próbálkozott. – Jim.

Ezúttal Jim elmozdította a tekintetét, hogy az ábrándos szemei McCoyon nyugodtak. A doktor majdnem irigy volt a személyre, akinek ez a tekintet szólt. Majdnem. Aztán nézte, ahogy a szemek kitisztultak. Jim felemelte a villáját, és némi ételt tologatott a tányérján, összeszedve magát.

McCoy levigyorodott. – Úgy nézel ki, mint aki halálosan szerelmes.

Jim körbepillantott, grimaszolva, ahogy látta a legénységét mindenhova nézni, csak rá nem.  Gyanúval telve, visszanézett a barátjára. – Ennyire nyilvánvaló? – Jim egy része csodálkozott, hogy ne tudná mindenki, hogy mi történt vele. Hogy nem látnák, hogy az életének anyaga teljesen új formát öltött? Megadta magát a késztetésnek, hogy mocorogjon a széken, ujjongva a kényelmetlenségen, ami az alfelében jelentkezett, egy tagadhatatlan jele annak, hogy minden módon a vulkáni partneréé.

McCoy felhorkantott. Felemelt egy otthagyott rolót Jim tányérjáról. – Ezt meg fogod enni? – Jim megrázta a fejét. A doktor harapott egyet. – Szóval, hol van a Szőke Herceg?

Jim majdnem megfulladt. Aztán a szemei egy pillanatra távolivá váltak, aztán elvigyorodott. – Bocsánat.

McCoy egy összezavarodott pillantást küldött felé. – Miért kérsz bocsánatot?

– Felejtsd el –mondta Jim egy elutasító kézmozdulattal. – Nem hozzád beszéltem.

A doktor szemöldökei majdnem felszálltak a fejéről. – Már megbocsáss. – Körülnézett. – Akkor ki a pokolhoz beszéltél?

– Spockhoz. – Jim McCoy felé hajolt. – Folyton elfelejtem, hogy nem kell hangosan is kimondanom.

McCoy azon gondolkodott, hogy vajon Jim idegösszeomlást kapott-e. Óvatosan tette fel a kérdését. – Pontosan hol gondolod, hogy Spock van?

– Próbál meditálni. De folyton azt mondja, hogy én elvonom a figyelmét. – Vigyorgott Jim. Érezte az örömet Spock panaszkodásában.

McCoy ekkor megértette. – Nagy szarban leszek. Megtettétek.

– Ja, egy házas emberre nézel, Bones.

– Egy boldog házas emberre, ha tippelnem kéne.

– Egy nagyon boldog házas emberre. – Megérintette a halántékát. – Nem tudom leírni. Ez a legnagyszerűbb érzés, amit valaha is megtapasztaltam. – És tényleg az volt. Mind igaz volt.

Jim újra elvigyorodott, és McCoy meg tudta mondani, hogy ez egy válasz volt a személyes beszélgetésre, aminek ő nem volt a része. Nem tudott nem mosolyogni, ahogy nézte Jimet, még ha úgy is gondolta, hogy ehhez kell egy kis idő, mire hozzászokik. Kettejük, mindig is úgy tűnt, hogy tudnak szavak nélkül kommunikálni, de legalább eddig egy szobában voltak láthatóak közben. – Nos, add át neki gratulációm.

Egy pillanat eltelt. – Köszöni neked. – Jim megrázta a fejét, és lágyan felnevetett. – Azt is mondja, hogy majd meg kell tanulnom, hogyan védjem a gondolataim, hogy ne sugározzak ilyen hangosan. Szerencsénk, hogy nincs több telepata a hajón most. Reméli, hogy a vulkáni gyógyító tud segíteni ezzel.

– Úgy gondolom, hogy Spock is tudna ezzel segíteni. Ő mindig árnyékolja magát.

– Tudom – mondta Jim, egy vakító mosolyt villantva Bonesra. – De azt mondta, hogy ő nem objektív ezen a témán, és illogikusan úgy találja, hogy élvezi a lelkesedésem.

McCoy felhorkantott. – Spock sosem fogja megtudni mire vállalkozott.

Jim felnevetett. Aztán megint a doktor felé hajolt. – Hogy gondolod, a legénység hogyan fogja fogadni?

Leszűrve a vigyorokból mindenki arcán, mikor besétált az ebédlőbe, McCoy nem gondolta, hogy ez probléma lenne. Nem említette a tényt, hogy egyre több legénységi tag jelent meg az ebédlőben. Tisztán látszott, hogy a szó szájról szájra járt, hogy valami szaftos dolog történik, és az ebédlő az, ahol látni lehet. McCoy még krediteket is látott, ahogy gazdát cseréltek. Elnyomott egy vigyort,  és újra a kapitányra fordította a figyelmét. – Te hogy gondolod, miképpen fogják fogadni?

– Félek, hogy talán azt gondolják majd, hogy ez befolyásolja a képességünket, hogy objektív parancsokat döntsünk el a hajó jóléte érekében.

– Oh – mondta McCoy csípősen – tehát attól félsz, hogy ők talán azt gondolják majd, hogy te vagy Spock veszélybe sodorjátok magatokat egymásért, vagy átszáguldotok a galaxison, minden reménnyel szemben, egymást keresve? Vagy talán amiatt aggódnak, hogy egyikőtök vagy mindkettőtök talán a Csillagflotta szabályzata ellen fordul, vagy a karriereteket teszitek fel egymás életének megmentése érdekében? – McCoy gondolkozott egy pillanatig. –Vagy, várj, talán amitt fognak gyötrődni, hogy Spock talál valami szabályt, amit megszeghet, hogy a kapitányát távol tartsa attól, hogy eldobja az életét valami bolond misszión.

Jim egy pofát vágott a barátjára. – Utalás megértve. – Ez elég jól összefoglalta, hogyan kezelték egymást Spockkal, mióta Jim magára vette a parancsnokságot. Hátradőlt a székében. – Itt volt egész végig, és én csak nem láttam?

– Valami itt volt végig, és a legénység hasznot húzott belőle. Megbíznak benned és Spockban teljesen, mert mindkettőtöket legyőzhetetlennek látják. Te nem engeded, hogy ő meghaljon, ő nem engedi, hogy te meghalj. Történet vége. És kitalálhatták, hogyha ti mindketten életben vagytok, akkor ők is életben maradnak. A ti kettőtök összekapcsolódása, csak ezt a hitet fogja megerősíteni.

Jim körbepillantott. – Gondolod, hogy gyanítanak valamit? – Grimaszolt. Anélkül, hogy megvárta volna a választ, újra megszólalt. – Rettenetesen sok ember van itt. Nem emlékszem, hogy korábban is ilyen népes lett volna a helyiség. – A tömeg, valamilyen oknál fogva, éreztette vele a Spock-hiányát. Jim összeszorította a záróizmát, egy villám cikázott át rajta az érzésen.  Olyan volt, mintha Spock még mindig benne lenne, belelökve. Kirk érezni tudta, ahogy keményedett, és kontrollért birkózott. Felnézett, csak hogy a doktort rajta nevetve találja. – Engem is beavatnál mi olyan vicces?

– Jim, egy olyan kapitányhoz képest, aki általában az ujját a hajón történő minden pulzusán tartja, te eléggé szokatlanul tudatlan vagy. Eléggé elbűvölőnek tartom. – McCoy végigsimított az állán.  – Lássuk csak. – Nézte, ahogy pár újabb legénységi tag lépett be a terembe, és gyorsan letárgyalt beszélgetések folytak, hogy az újonnan érkezőket is informálják. Megváltoztatva a hangjának irányát, a barátjára nézett. – Ugye tudod, hogy minden, amit te és Spock tesztek, hatalmas érdekeltséget szít a legénységben? Még, és néhány esetben, főleg a személyes dolgok?

Jim bólintott. – Én se voltam mindig a kapitány. Tudom ez hogy működik.

– Ismered a fogadási tavat?

– Azt, ami nem létezik?

– Igen, azt.

– Mi van vele?

– Nos, a te és Spock szexuális élete már egy ideje, alkalmilag, egy téma a vitára.

– Az én szexuális életem? Spock szexuális élete? – Jim észrevette, hogy a hangja egy kicsit hangos, és összezárta az ajkait. Körbepillantott a teremben és grimaszolt, ahogy látta, hogy túl sok legénységi tag viselkedett túl sok nemtörődömséggel. Jim McCoy fel hajolt és még lágyabban szólalt meg. – A mi szexuális életünkről?

McCoy bólintott. – Hogy vajon te bizonyos eltávokon lefeküdtél-e valakivel, tétek, hogy aludtál-e a legénység bármely tagjával, ilyen típusú dolgok.

Jim álla a földön koppant, és elhanyagolta, hogy a hangját  halkan tartsa, ahogy azt mondta élesen – Sosem feküdtem le senkivel, aki felett parancsnokolok. – A tény, hogy nem csak, hogy túl hangosan beszélt, még egy ilyen arcátlan hazugságot is mondott, egyszerre csapta fejbe. Érezni tudta, ahogy pír kúszik az arcára. Figyelmen kívül hagyva az elfojtott nevetéseket körülötte, eltakarta az arcát. – Az arcom tényleg olyan piros, amennyire annak érzem?

– Vörösebb. – McCoy egy pillanatnyi sajnálatot érzett Jim felé. – Talán folytathatnánk ezt a beszélgetést valami privátabb helyen, ha szeretnéd.

Jim csak megrázta a fejét. Ha felkelt volna a székéből, tudta, hogy a lábai, és az anatómiájának többi része, egyenesen Spockhoz vezetnék őt.  Újra az enyhe kellemetlenségre figyelt a testében, elképzelve Spockot, ahogy olyan gyengéden, és annyi kontrollal, megpróbálja betörni a testét anélkül, hogy bármiféle fájdalmat okozna. Jim kényszerítette magát, hogy koncentráljon a McCoyyal folytatott beszélgetésére. – Oké, engedd meg, hogy módosítsam a kijelentésem. – Mondta őszintén. – Tegnap éjjelig nem aludtam senkivel, aki alám volt beosztva. – Aztán összevonta a szemöldökeit. – Ők fogadásokat tettem rám? És Spockra? Mit fogadtak Spockra?

– Kivel kapcsolódna össze. Mikor kapcsolódna össze.

Jimet érdekelte, maga ellenére. A tény ellenére, hogy ez az egész tiszteletlennek tűnt a vulkáni első tiszt megszállott szükségének a magánszférára. – Kire fogadtak?

– Egy ideig Christinere, aztán Nyota, majd bárkire a Vulkánról, és rád.

Jim abszurd módon elégedett volt és féltékeny is egyazon időben.  Félretolta a többi nevet, és arra fókuszált, ami elégedetté tette. – Rám?

McCoy bólintott. – Rág. Főleg mostanában.

– Miért?

A doktor megforgatta a szemeit. – Nos, lássuk csak. – Felpillantott, hogy lássa, hogy feszült figyelmű hallgatóságuk akadt. A hangját lehalkította. – Először is, Spockot visszahozták az Enterprise-ra, és a legjobb erőfeszítéseink ellenére is, hogy eltussoljuk, a hír elterjedt, hogy a Pon Farrjában van. És az emberek hallották, ahogy a nevedet ordibálja. Ezalatt, te a gyengélkedőn lógsz, hogy megpróbáld látni Spockot, figgyet sem hányva arra, hogy hányszor mondom neked, hogy menj el. Tudtál eddig követni?

– Folytasd – mondta Jim egy sóhajjal.

– Oké. Spockot eleresztem a gyengélkedőről, és a következő héten a legénység lát téged az ajtója előtt párszor egy nap, esedezve, hogy engedjen be. Aztán  te, a pletyka szerint, valahogy, varázslatosan, tudtad, hogy veszélyben van, és a lakrészéhez értél pont időben, hogy megmentsd. Ahol, egy klasszikus romantikus húzás, Spock eléd veti magát, hogy megmentse az életed. Időközben, Spock ajtaja bezáródik mögöttetek, és egyikőtöket se látni az elkövetkező két napban, amikor te végre feltűnsz – McCoy befejezte egy szóvirággal – itt ücsörögsz az ebédlőben, úgy nézve ki, mint valami szerelembeteg tinédzser. Azt mondanám, hogy az általános érzés az, hogy ti egy biztonságos fogadás vagytok.

Jim egy féloldalas vigyort villantott a doktorra. – Tehát, lényegében azt mondod, hogy ez a macska már kint is van a zsákból?

McCoy ugatva felnevetett. – Amit mondani akarok az az, hogy ez a macska nem elég, hogy kint van a zsákból, hanem egyenesen a tetőn nyávog.

Engedve, hogy a szemei befogadják az ebédlőt, ezúttal Jim rendesen odafigyelt. Semmi mást nem látott, csak megigézett várakozást, ami körbevette. Aztán érezte Spockot a fejében, bejelentkezve. Egy pillanatra visszakerült a szobájukba, a lélegzetelállítóan ügyes karjaiba az ő tapasztalatlan szeretőjének. Az ő diagram-törő géniusz szeretőjének, aki valamikor a hajnali órákban történt fantasztikus kézimunka, és az idő között, mikor Jim visszasétált a szobájába a síkosítóért, talált időt, hogy olvasson az emberi szexualitásról.

Jim teljesen meg volt győződve, hogy Spock valahogyan talált időt, hogy elolvassa a Káma Szutrát, és minden egyéb szerelmes szöveget, amit valaha is írtak. És ezeknek az új tudásoknak a kombinációjával, amit Spock birtokolt, és a lelkesedésével, hogy örömet okozzon, és a saját vulkáni kontrolljának hiányában, ahogy megadta magát a saját örömének, ez Jimet is beindította, jobban, mint az gondolta, hogy valaha is lehetséges.

Sosem érintették meg ilyen módon, ennyi szeretettel, ennyi elköteleződéssel, ennyi odafigyeléssel. És akarta, hogy Spock magáévá tegye. Annyira átforrósodott, hogy mikor Spock először beléhelyezte egy ujját, hogy előkészítse őt, Jim lökésszerűen türelmetlen volt, hogy a vulkáni farka belévágódjon, beledöngölve a matracba őt, átvéve az irányítást a teste felett.

És Spock annyira közel volt, nyomulva a bejutásért. És aztán észrevette, hogy Jimnek némi fájdalmat okoz, és hirtelen kitalálta, hogy az anális szex volt Jim félelme, a félelem, amiről Jim nem akart beszélni.  Spock megpróbált elhúzódni, de ezzel Jim egyáltalán nem volt rendben. Számított egy kis fájdalomra, és ezen a ponton már annyira kanos volt, hogy igazán nem érdekelte. De az érdekelte, hogy Spock megtagadta azt, amit most akart, amire kétségbeesetten vágyott.

Jim a kezébe vette a dolgokat, és lehúzta magához Spockot, és egy kemény nyomással felnyársalta magát azon a bársonyos férfiasságon.  És ez fájt. Jobban fájt, mintha Spock folytatta volna, amit csinált, de már nem számított, mert már meg volt csinálva. Nincs oka Spocknak arra, hogy visszahúzódjon, csak még több neki, hogy maradjon ott, ahol van. Mert ekkor Jim jól felkészült teste elkezdett tágulni, kezdett hozzászokni, majd elkezdte élvezni az új érzést.

Érezve ezt, Spock elkezdett mozogni, minden lökés lángokba borította Jimet, minden mozdulat  megtervezve, hogy megőrüljön a vágytól. Aztán ujjakat érzett az arcán, és Spock az elméjében is lökött. Egy pár másodpercig, Jim lebegett a két behatolás  gesztusa között, az egyik a testén, egy másik az elméjében, és azon elmélkedett, hogy vajon egy emberi lény úgy volt-e építve, hogy túlélje ezt. De aztán jött a szerelem és az öröm, Spock vágya, és ujjongása a testi kapcsolódás miatt, és Jim tudta, hogy ezt ő örökké tudná csinálni, és örökké is fogja csinálni, hogy semmi sem érződhet ennél jobbnak. És a szíve az elméje és a lelke felrobbant az orgazmussal, kiváltva Spock nyögéseitől, az ő vulkáni szerelmes szavaitól, kiváltva Spock magjának mélyen benne való kilövellésétől, nagy birtokló lökésekkel egymás után. És mikor végeztek, Jim sosem érezte magát ennyire szeretettnek, kívül és belül, mint tette abban a pillanatban.

És ebben a pillanatban is, mert Spock még mindig ott volt az elméjében, szeretve őt, akarva őt. Jim észrevette, hogy valaki a nevén szólítja. Felnézett, hogy lássa, ahogy McCoy nézi őt. – Biztos jól vagy? – Kérdezte McCoy egy grimasszal. – Elkalandoztál egy percre.

Jim majdnem félt lenézni az ölébe, tartva attól, hogy talán elment a nadrágjában, az ebédlőben, a hajó fél legénysége előtt. Kicsit mocorgott, és egy kis megnyugvással konstatálta, hogy még mindig kemény. McCoyra pillantott, és a saját feje felé mutatott. – Bocsánat, csak még egy kicsit… – Merázta a fejét, nem találva szavakat, hogy leírja mi is történik.

McCoy oldalra döntötte a fejét. – Mindkettőtöket két hetes személyi eltávra raklak. Szükségetek van némi időre, hogy hozzászokjatok ehhez. – Mosolygott lágyan a barátjára. – Te és Spock, ez egy jó dolog, Jim, tehát ne vedd ezt rosszul, de nem éppen vagy kész a parancsnokolásra most.

Jim tudta, hogy igaza van, de akkor is vitatkozott. – Úgy terveztük, hogy három nap múlva távozunk. Már meg is kaptam a parancsokat.

– Nos, ez az orvos kihasználja a rangját. Megbirkózom a Csillagflottával. Szükségetek van pár hétre, hogy a kettőtök… – McCoy abbahagyta a beszédet, ahogy egy új vigyort látott Jim arcán. Valami azon a mosolyon ismerős volt, és tudta, anélkül, hogy odanézett volna, hogy Spock fog besétálni az ebédlőbe, bármelyik pillanatban. Megosztotta az emléket a barátjával. – Ugyanolyan mosoly van az arcodon, mint amilyen Lady Amandának volt aznap éjjel.

Jim még jobban mosolygott, emlékezve a beszélgetésre. Behajlította az ujját, hogy bátorítsa a doktort a felé hajolásra. – Emlékszem, hogy mit mondott neked?

McCoy emlékezett. Bólintott.

– Igaza van. Száz százalékig igaza. És tudod még mit?

A doktor nem volt benne biztos, hogy akart még több információt tudni. – Mit?

– A vulkániak szeretnek bújni – mondta Jim pajkosan. A McCoy arcán feltűnő kifejezésen, Jim felnevetett.  A szemei az ajtóra siklottak, és a legénység szemei is egyként fordultak az ajtó felé.

Aztán Spock ott volt, és a nézés a szemeiben úgy éreztette Jimmel, hogy csak ők ketten vannak az  egész univerzumban.

McCoy érezni tudta az energiát sisteregni a levegőben. Nézte Spockot egy pillanatig, és azt gonsolta, hogy talán tévedett. Talán Jim volt az, az aki nem tudja mire vállalkozott. Megharapta az ajkát, hogy visszatartsa a mosolyt. Mindig is voltak nők, és férfiak, ha már itt tartunk, a hajón, és a hajón kívül is, akik a lehető legtöbbet adták bele, hogy flörtöljenek Jimmel, próbálva ágyba csábítani őt. De McCoy hajlandó volt egy veszélyes tippet tenni, miszerint senki sem próbálná meg azt többé. Nem ezzel a kifejezéssel Spock arcán.

Jim küldött Spocknak egy ragyogó mosolyt, és aztán visszafordult McCoyhoz. – Nyávogás a tetőn, mi?

McCoy bólintott. – Mint egy  bagzó kandúr.

Összeszorítva az ajkait, Jim felállt. Spockhoz sétált, majd kinyújtotta a kezét, a mutató- és középsőujj kitartva, a többi a tenyerébe hajlítva. Felajánlotta az ujjait Spocknak, a mód, ahogy a vulkániak, évszázadok óta üdvözlik a partnerüket.

Spock csendben méregette a társát. Próbált nem hallgatózni a beszélgetésen, ami Jim és Dr-McCoy között folyt. De egyszer-egyszer Jim gondolatait lehetetlennek tűnt figyelmen kívül hagyni. Ámbár, Spock csak simán hallgatott, cirógatta a kapcsolatot, majd visszatért a meditációra fókuszálni. De aztán Jim újraélte a kapcsolódás pillanatát, a pillanatot, mikor minden lehetséges módon összekapcsolódtak, azt a pillanatot, mikor minden valószínűség ellenére, Spock sikeresen magáévá tette a partnerét, és Spock már a kabinján kívül találta magát, az ebédlő felé lépkedve, a szükség, hogy a partnerének fizikális jelenlétében legyen, megtagadhatatlan.

És most Jim előtte állt, büszkén és nyilvánosan kihirdetve az új státuszukat. Engedve, hogy az ajkai egy kis mosolyba görbüljenek, több mosolyba, mint amit a teremben jelenlévők közül valaha is látott rajta valaki, kivéve Dr.McCoyt, felemelte a saját ujjait, majd Jiméinek nyomta. Ez a kis érintés lángra lobbantotta őt, és lekommunikálta csendesen a partnerével az égető szükséget, hogy egyeül legyen vele.

Jim bólintott, hasonlóan érezve. Egyként fordultak meg, majd elkezdtek kisétálni az ajtón.

McCoy utánuk szólt. – Nem akarom egyikőtöket se látni ezen a hajón két hétig.

Jim rávillantott egy mosolyt, és aztán az ajtó becsukódott mögöttük. Elveszve a csendes beszélgetésükben, egyikőjük sem hallotta a legénység üdvrivalgását, ami követte őket a folyosón.

**VÉGE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Köszönöm, hogy velem tartottatok :)


End file.
